What it Tastes Like
by Emerald Lynn Tukana-Chan
Summary: Prudence's obsessions, dreams, and fantasies have become reality. She is torn and broken and the only one who was there to pick her up was no other then Slenderman. The imfamous meme and legend. Conflicted of her sexuality and feelings towards the faceless man what is she to do to forfill her terms as his proxy?Perhaps the emotionless Slendy has faced HIS biggest challenge yet,love
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have read a lot of Slenderman fanfictions and I have to say that most of them are fantastic, some were iffy and others just plain dumb... And I got to thinking... Writing about Him seems fun! Especially adding a sexually confused teenage girl as a possible interest to Him would be even funner! So, I'm gonna give it a go. Review if you have any suggestions, criticisms (nice ones please.) Or if you simply enjoyed the read. Thank You! :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Relapse**

_A child sat alone on a sing. Her eyes intent on her feet. She didn't swing too high, in fact she couldn't. She was still young and she didn't really know how to swing her self. She did attempt to kick a few times, only exceeding to fail. Her feet didn't even touch the ground. She was nearly five, just starting kindergarten. Oh, how proud she was to finally be old enough to excel in school. The young girls name was Prudence. She was vibrant and always was happy no matter what._

_As she sat alone on the swings, overlooking everyone else who took it in consideration to play tag without her. Despite her loneliness she seemed to have coped with it well. You see, she was an only child. Her mother always worked and as did her father who would usually go straight to the bar after he got off work. The only person she had been her cousin who acted as a sitter for the girl, who rarely spent time with her. After all she was a teenager had other "important" business to attend to. Like homework or calling up friends and chatting until her mother got home. _

_The breeze blew and it caused her swing to move slightly. She looked down feeling left out. The only sound was the sound of the children playing. She closed her eyes ever so gently and began to hum. In hopes that it will make her happy. Even though she was a happy child... Sometimes she felt sad. This was one of those times. Most kids avoided her because she would often talk about one of her friends. She called him Mister. She described him as a tall thin man without a face. Even tough he was scary looking, he wasn't as scary as he looked. In fact he was her friend. Most adults took it and thought it was just her wild imagination. They believed he was just an imaginary friend. _

_Prudence felt a single tear stream from her cheek. She was still trying to make herself swing, but failed each attempt. The temperature was below thirty and each time her nose would run, she would sniffle or use the back of her hand as a handkerchief. Her tears were warm against her cheeks. She just wished someone would like her. _

_Suddenly she felt a hot hand clamp gently on her back. Her swing began to move forward and backward. She turned her head slightly to see Mister standing an incredible seven feet above her. _

_ "I like you..." he said in a whisper. She smiled as Mister pushed her higher... and higher. Until it was time for recess to be over. And he disappeared almost in an instant before Prudence could even say good-bye._

* * *

She sat in the bathtub drenched in warm water. Her legs spread apart and she felt as the water surged up underneath her. Her bare body pressed against the marble of the tub. Her head was spinning with thoughts of her dream. It felt so real, yet it was almost like a memory of her childhood. She knew Mister was Slenderman. She tried to shake the thought away. If she met Slenderman in her lifetime than she would have remembered something as remarkable as that.

Ever since she started getting into the mythos and after playing the game, Slenderman has become a daily aspect of her daily AND night life. She's been having dreams of him. Some good. Some bad. Depending on her mood. She closed her eyes and began to touch her breast, goosebumps aligned her body and she felt intrigued by thinking of the entity. How could she fall in love with something she hadn't even seen before? The thought crossed her mind several times. She had to admit it sometime. She knew she had gone insane. The moment she started to have severe insomnia and paranoia.

Her desk in her room was covered in nothing but references to the one and only Slenderman. She tried to get into other things to help mask her obsession... But everything she tried was useless.

And lately... Something has been off. She knew it too. Especially when her dreams became nightmares and the electricity in her room has gone out every night at three. She's been feeling out of sorts and relentless. Her friends were taking notice of it too.

She stood up from the bath, water droplets moved down her body slowly. Almost arousing her. Prudence took in a breath and tried to push those... Feelings... aside. She hesitated before she grabbed a towel and once she did she gravitated to the mirror where she could overlook herself. Her hair was short and narrow but dried curly. Her skin was fair and her eyes grey, they magnificently held dark bags underneath them from lack of sleep and irritability. Unfortunately the dark under shade of her eyes have permanently stayed there for months. Her mother thought it was just stress from school.

She ran her fingers through her brown choppy mess she calls hair and decided to make a brave check on her body figure. She let the towel drop slowly to her ass. Surprisingly her hair down there was somewhat lighter than her head. She didn't have the sexiest body, but all in all her body was fair. Despite the bloating near her stomach from lack of excercise and mainly stress. She wasn't fat nor was she too skinny. Feeling somewhat satisfied with herself she dressed her naked body and ran upstairs to go to sleep. Ignoring her mother's good nights and I love yous.

As she climbed into her bed, she felt somewhat uneasy. Like... Someone was watching her. She shook the feeling off and slowly fell into a restless sleep.

Only to be woken by clawing at her window. She stirred awake, nonetheless bit scared. She waited to see if she could hear the noise again, only falling back asleep within five minutes. That's when she heard it again, only more forced. Like someone was actually trying to get her attention. She forced herself up and wondered over the darkened window. She thought at first, _"Maybe it's just a tree branch..." _But the more she thought about it the more unlikely that could be. There wasn't a tree even close to her window sill. She peeked through the blinds to see nothing but darkness.

In about seconds time the lights began to flicker. Her TV turned on by itself, only revealing static. She began to freak out. She never seen her TV do that before. The radio beamed as did her alarm clock. The scratching at the window continued and she began to panic. A voice came from outside, it sounded as if it were singing. _"Come out and play..."_

Almost instantly she grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoodie and booked it out her room, down the stairs and outside near her window. The wind began to pick up, blowing her hair back. She clung onto her stomach. "Hello?" she called. No answer. Fog rolled in and the wind sounded like howling. "Hello?!" she tried a bit louder this time. Nothing. Absolutely nothing... She turned to face her window. The lights were flickering on and off. When, suddenly she felt a sudden change in temperature around her. It felt like she had her back to a fire. She turned around to see a tall dark figure over shadowing her. She fell backward on her rear end. It took time before her eyes could adjust, when they did she tilted her head back to see a tall faceless man. He had tendrils alluring from his back. His arms were long as was his legs. He was quite charming actually. Not as scary as people make him out to be. He did stand a remarkable eight feet.

He tilted his head only slightly. His arms outstretched towards Prudence. She gazed up in awe as the man knelt in front of her, grabbing her cheeks and pulling her face closer to his. She blinked and didn't even put in the effort to get away.

As he spoke, his voice sounded intriguing. As if many people were talking in unison. It was harmonizing and rang through Prudence's ears like silk. Whispers were his echo... But those five alluring words came from Slenderman gave Prudence chills, teasing her eardrums, peeking her sexuality with arousing fear and comfort.

"_You_ belong to _me_ now..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last and quite possibly move faster. I'm sure the first chapter was pretty lame. But hey every book needs some filler. Anyway. Please review unless you're gonna say something crude. PM me if you have questions or thoughts on my story. Or if you want any character ideas. Thank you and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What am _I _to _You_... **

It must have been hours since Prudence has blacked out. She woke up to the peaceful sound of birds. She was surrounded by trees and shrubs. The cold ground she laid upon was hard and somewhat damp. It took time before she realized she awoke in a forest. Her head was spinning and her stomach was nauseous. The sun peeked its glorious rays past the trees, enriching the earth with nutrients. She looked around trying to figure out what had happened. That's when she remembered her meet with... _Him..._

"Come, follow me..." Said a voice of what sounded like a young adult male. Prudence turned her head to see Slenderman looking down at her. She picked her encounter last night as a dream. She still believed she was dreaming. Until she felt the unbelievably warm hand of the tall man clamp onto her shoulder gently. Instantly remembering the dream she had of her childhood when she was on the swing. Her eyes focused on Slenderman as he moved in front of her-No-Glided in front of her.

"Wh-Where am I?" she asked with a shaky, quiet voice.

"The forest..." he answered. His voice sounded more human, despite the light echo in the edge of it. She stood up slowly and he gave her a few seconds to adjust herself upright. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The temperature was nice, still cold, but nice. She felt a chill leave her body as she watched Slenderman move towards her.

"Come, before it gets any later..." urged Slenderman. His voice was calm, yet intriguing. He began walking and without hesitation, Prudence followed him. His footsteps were extremely quiet. They sounded like leaves falling to the ground. Compared to his, Prudence's footsteps sounded like a bear charging in for the kill. She was slightly embarrassed by it, but shook it off in a matter of seconds.

"Where are you taking me?" Prudence asked, still piling on questions. He didn't look back, but answered calmly.

"A safe place."

Prudence was slightly scared. She was only asking so many questions because she was confused. After all this time of constantly obsessing over Slenderman. Falling more and more desperate to meet him, she had never felt so thrilled, yet terrified at the same time. The only thing that kept her from running away was that she accomplished something she had only thought would happen in her dreams.

"What do you want me for?" She asked. Slender didn't make any hesitations. He answered plainly, yet vaguely as he did to her other questions.

"I want you to be my successor. My assistant. My proxy. My dear child, I can see that you are confused and scared, and you are only asking so many questions to mask that fear and confusion. I will only satisfy you for a few more questions..." He answered with a slight sigh.

Prudence understood, and made sure that her last questions were of the utmost convenience.

"Will I see.. _them.. _again?" She asked, referring to her family. Slender turned his head back to get a glance at her, but quickly looked away.

"Maybe... The answer is bleak... One more..." Slender said quietly. She gazed up at the back of his head. She could tell that Slenderman's "suit" was actually his skin. It only looked like a suit because he had a white triangle on his chest that resembled another suit. His hands were pale, almost white. His suit looked like shiny silk. His skin was clear and sharp. His feet were black as was his arms and legs. He was actually quite fascinating to look at.

Prudence thought long and hard about her last question. She closed her eyes and gave herself a slight burst of bravery as she let the words spill out her mouth. "What am_ I_ to _you_?"

Her question must have caught him off guard, because he stopped walking. His head tilted to one side. It took him a long time to answer.

"A unknowing child... A proxy..." was all he said. But when he said it his voice sounded a bit more sharp. She jumped slightly when he spoke. Feeling discouraged, Prudence looked down at her hands. Her fingers curled and goosebumps ran across the back of her hands. They continued walking for several minutes. Perhaps even a couple of hours until they reached a sign that said.

**_Welcome To Bridgeway! _**

Prudence has never even heard of Bridgeway. It must have been a town. She looked passed the sign to witness a fully functional town just below. There were a few motels, restaurants and a bunch of houses and apartments.

"Here is where you will be staying for a while. Just until we have to leave for important business. I will be teaching you here in the town's abandoned scrap yard. It's large enough and out of sight to civilians. You can stay at a motel for a few nights to gather rest before we start our training. I will check up on you every so often. Another one of my proxies should be there to lend you money as needed..." Slenderman informed. With that being said he vanished instantly. Leaving Prudence to her lonesome.

Of course she was to fend for herself. She was sheltered by her mother and father so she didn't really know what it was like to have to face the real world so quickly. She began her ten minutes down to the first motel she spotted. There were a lot of nice people in this town. Every so often she would get a, "How you doing?" "Nice day out for a walk." or "Hello, stranger."

When she reached the motel she felt like someone was following her. She would turn her head often to look behind her, but would see nothing. She hated that feeling.

"What to do now?" she asked her self looking aimlessly around like a lost puppy. She felt foolish. Why was she even there in the first place. Had she been dreaming? She kept walking towards the motel when suddenly she heard a voice in the back of her head.

"Follow the symbol..." it sounded like Slender giving her advice. She obeyed her instincts and looked everywhere for the operator symbol, assuming that's what he meant. Sure enough she found one near and alley next to the motel. She casually walked over to it, making sure no one was paying any mind to her. She found another one further down the alleyway and followed that one until she was behind the motel. There stand several feet from her was a masked man. His hands were in his pockets. She couldn't tell if it were a boy or girl. She only assumed it was a he when she noticed how masculine his body shape was.

"Are you alone?" said the masked man. His voice was masked by what sounded like a voice changer. A sort of high-pitched robotic sounding voice. It gave her shivers each time he would speak.

"Yes, I am alone."

"You must be Slendy's new toy... Heh heh come here girl. HA HA HA HA!" Said the proxy. He was laughing a lot for some reason. maybe to give her a scare, or she was actually that amusing to him.

She obeyed without question. The proxy reached in his pants pocket and took out about two hundred bucks. "Use this for the room, food, and essentials only. We wouldn't want Master to get his panties in a bunch because you blew our operation by going to clubs and shit. What's your name babe?" asked the proxy. He looked like he was loosening up.

"Pr- Page..." she corrected herself. What if this kid wasn't a proxy? She couldn't just give out her real name to just any one.

"Page... Pretty... How about you tell me a little about yourself. After all... We will be working with each other," said the proxy. Prudence studied the masked man. His mask was half black half white and covered his entire face. Even his eyes were blackened by the shadow it prevailed. The symbol was on there too just below the chin of the mask.

Prudence, not knowing how to respond began to think. This must be a test. She remembered reading about proxies and how they keep their identity private. Why would a proxy himself be pestering a future one for her complete identity? It seemed fishy.

"That's classified..." Prudence said with a shaky unconvincing voice.

"Hmm. I'm beginning to like you. Well make yourself useful and obey Master's commands. I know he wants you inside before it's dark. Run along..." Said the proxy, shooing her with his hands. She blinked and ran off away from the proxy.

The proxy laughed to himself. _"Well, Slendy. You seemed to leave me baffled, as always. Why her... Usually you pick men to be your successors. This would be the first girl you managed to snatch up... Where are you playing at, Master?" _Thought the proxy.

Prudence stumbled inside the motel. It seemed pretty run down. Lights were flickering and the janitor was dozing off in the corner. The head desk was run by an old woman who looked well in her late fifties. She resembled a witch.

"May I help you?" she asked. Her voice scratchy.

"Um... What's the cheapest room you got?"

"Thirty-five dollars. If you walk down the main hallway and take a right you should find it," she informed. Prudence was handing her forty dollars. The old woman in exchange gave her the room key. the key had the room number and everything.

"Thanks," Prudence scoffed and began her trudge down the dust old hallway. The room wasn't half bad. Despite a couple cob webs and the blinds were damaged. She could manage. She plopped herself down on the hard springy bed and began to think. "What am I doing? Mom's probably worried sick. Same with dad. If he even did care. I'm missing school. I'm missing out on my regular life. But... Do I have a choice?" She panned through her head for answers. None of which came to her. So she began to cry. What else was she to do. I mean could you blame her? She probably will never see her family again. This was a big change for her.

"Don't cry..." said a whisper behind her. She turned around to see Slenderman standing by the window. His face looking down at her. She felt the tears fall from her cheeks. He walked in front of her and knelt to her eye level. He gently, yet cautiously placed a hand on her cheek. Wiping the tears away. She sniffed and looked long and hard into Slenderman's lack of face.

Actually... He did have a face! It was just hard to make out. Where his eyes should have been were two oval indents. They moved when he was studying something or looking at something. He had a visible nose. Or bump where a nose should be. He even had visible lips... or what appeared to be lips of an average human. They just weren't spread apart. It was like he was wearing a white cap over his face and you could identify where his facial features are. In fact... The more Prudence gazed at him the more fascinated she was. If he had a clearly visible face he would resemble a strikingly handsome young man.

"You are hurt... Did I hurt you?" he asked. His eye indents creased like he was actually concerned. She giggled inside. He tilted his head slightly confused.

"No... You didn't hurt me, Sir. I'm just thinking..." She said. He stood up, revealing his true height.

"My dear, I will be teaching you tomorrow. My Proxy Matt will lead you the way to me. He is the boy you met in the alley." Informed Slender. His hands ball into fists.

"Mhm..." Prudence answered.

"Get some rest. You'll need it..." Slenderman said. He looked down at her. He wanted so desperately to touch her again. Feeling her cheek gave him feeling. He didn't understand it, but she was entirely fascinated in her... And he didn't know why or know how to explain it...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I may have some mistakes. **

**But bear with me. **

**My computer has auto correct... Horrible auto correct... and sometimes thinks it should change things I have written. It's an out of date computer so give me some leeway. But hey thanks to the people who reviewed my story, I am actually going to motivate myself to write more. Hopefully I amuse some more of you Slender followers if you catch my drift ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Special**

"Master... Why exactly did you pick her?" Matt asked Slenderman. He stood against a tall tree, not knowing how to answer Matt's question.

"I find her... Interesting. I find the same interest in her as I did in all my proxies..." Slender answered with a slight huff. Matt laughed. His eyes wander onto Slender's... Which he lacked of.

"Whatever you say boss, I just find it particularly odd that you chose a girl this time. You never had a female as a proxy before. Especially a young one. She's hardly seventeen. When you chose me you made sure I was at least twenty...AND male for that matter." Matt pointed out.

"Prudence is sixteen. I choose who I see fit, Matt... She is not to be judged by you... or any other one of my proxies... Only me. Let this be a warning to all of you who have judged her so crudely. Be gone with you. Do as I say and fetch her to me!" Slender said coming off as offended. Matt laughed, he slipped his mask that was resting on his head to his face.

"I just want to know what you hope to accomplish with this teenage girl..." He said and quickly disappeared as ordered.

* * *

Prudence stood at the mirror in the bathroom of the motel room. Her eyes were droopy. She was exhausted. She didn't sleep at all. She was restless and irritable.

"Psst, hey... _Young girl. _Slendy wants you asap," said a voice from the window. Prudence jumped and cautiously walked out to see the same masked man she seen yesterday.

"Huh?" Prudence perked. She kept her voice as low as his.

"Come on, sunshine. Master want's you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. I'm taking you..." The proxy said. Prudence took in a breath and looked down at her clothes. She was wearing grey skinny jeans and a long hoodie.

"You look fine, let's go!" He whispered louder. The proxy reached out his hand to her. He was sitting on the window sill, his shoes scuffing up the white paint of the sill.

"O-OK..." She breathed, grabbing his hand. In a matter of seconds they were in front of Slender. It was like they transported. Prudence didn't even feel it happen. This caught her off guard. She stumbled a but, before Slender grabbed her elbows to steady her.

"Greetings, Prudence..." Said Slender. She looked around and noticed they were in the abandoned scrap yard Slender mentioned yesterday. "As a proxy, you need to learn how to transport to my location. Like Matt demonstrated. It takes hard work and practice but I believe you will accomplish it faster than Matt did..." Slender described. Matt huffed, feeling insulted.

"I leave her to you, Matt..." Said Slender. Matt scoffed, his hands waved in the air like he was upset. As soon as Slenderman said that he vanished, just like the game Slender when he transports right in front of you.

"Alright, it seems Slendy has left me the responsibility of you. It makes sense... I am his best, heh," Matt said feeling oh to confident in himself.

"Okay, first things first... You have to manipulate your time, thoughts, body, energy and surroundings into one aura... It's quite easy, it takes a lot of meditation though," he explained. Prudence looked confused, though she stuck with what Matt had said. She was just having a hard time trusting him, considering he always was wearing that mask. She understood he had to, but they were out of civilization's eyes.

"Matt," she began, copying his every move. He slowly sat himself down on the ground. His legs crossed and back straight.

"Yes, doll face?"

"Before you go any further... Can you remove the mask? I want to at least properly introduce myself to you. Seeing your face and all," Prudence said as calmly as she could. Her voice was soft and kind.

Matt smiled behind his mask. "Very well. If it get's this lesson done faster," he said with a chuckle. He slowly moved the mask above his head revealing an incredibly gorgeous face. His eyes were bright blue. His hair coal black. His skin pale and clear. He looked perfect. Prudence blushed slightly, she couldn't help it.

"Happy? Now will you put in some effort into listening to my lesson?" he said with a half-smile. She nodded, quickly closing her eyes as he did.

"This will be the only real thing you need to know how to do to be a succesful proxy. The fighting skills, agility, and being able to manipulate people should come easy. Hell you can self teach yourself that. Each proxy has... Now focus all your energy into the earth. Feel the air around you. Listen to each buzz, chirp, howl, tweet, rough, and chatter. Close your eyes and imagine yourself traveling like lightning through the forests and trees, through the towns and cities, oceans and rivers. Only think of Slendy. You can't travel to him unless you picture his aura. No one elses. Only his... And let me warn you. The first time you'll succeed... You'll get sick..." he informed. Prudence nodded. She straightened her back and took in a deep breath.

Her palms were pressed against the ground. Her eyes began to move rapidly. She tried her best to drain out her thoughts that didn't portrayed to this lesson. She focused mainly on the earth. Her energy surging up everywhere in her body. She couldn't quite keep her focus all on what she was trying to do.

"You have to manipulate your energy into you're heart. Remember. Your heart is the only thing Slendy is capable of reading clearly. Your heart... Is his. Same with the rest of us proxies... Focus, Pru!" Matt egged on. Prudence re-collected herself and began the same process, but this time focusing all her energy in her heart. It took several tries to get it right, but she finally was able to accomplish her meditation.

She felt the earth beneath her shift. Her body was all tingly. Warmth radiated around her and one moment she was sitting in front of Matt, the next she was standing in Slenderman's arms. She looked up at him and she could tell he was pleased with her accomplishment. Suddenly, her stomach felt extremely queezy. Her face went pale. She was going to get sick, just as Matt warned. Slender turned her around, keeping her hair back as she began to throw up.

Matt appeared. "That was... Quicker than I thought..." He said to himself scratching the back of his head.

As soon as Prudence finished puking, she felt bushed. Slenderman took it upon himself to lift her from her feet and allow her to rest in his arms. With that being done, in a matter of seconds she was out cold.

"Poor thing. I hated the first time I transported. I was sick for days. You're right... She did learn faster," Matt complimented. Slenderman looked down at the sleeping girl. And now seeing her like this made him think... That this might have been a bad idea to put her into the dangers of being a proxy.

"I'm going to take her to the motel. She needs her rest..." Said Slenderman. Matt nodded.

"I'll be at your side if you need me..." Matt told him. Slender nodded and teleported to the motel.

He gently placed Prudence into the bed and tucked her in. She stirred in her sleep. After he placed the blanket ever so gently onto her body, Slender got somewhat of a startle. The next thing he knew, Prudence's arms were wrapped around his neck. She kindly pressed her head in the crease of his neck. He was warm. No he was hot. His body temperature was increasingly warmer. Slender didn't know what to do. He never was this close to any human being. Unless it was a child, but not an older human. It felt... Nice. He cautiously mimicked her gesture. Placing his hands on her back, calmly pressing her closer to him.

"Thank you..." Prudence whispered. Slender gently rested his head on her's.

"You're welcome..."

She released him after a few seconds and she curled herself back under the covers. Slenderman sat there awestruck. When it finally sunk in, Slenderman smiled. He stood up and took one last glimpse at the now sleeping girl.

Matt watched in the distance from the window. _"You are getting pulled in deeper, Master. You know you can't show affection towards any of our kind... I knew keeping this girl was a bad idea... Don't you dare fall for someone you know you can't have... She's going to get killed... I hold this as warning to you... Slenderman..." _Matt whispered, his mask was on. He began to laugh and he slowly walked off into the fog.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_ Thank you Slendergirl66 I am so glad you enjoy it :D I will do my best to continue the story and perhaps add some lust to the story ;)**

**Also thanks to the rest of you who enjoy my story. Don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: What it Tastes Like**_

There was air blowing in through the window. severed feelings festered and boiled in Prudence's chest. Her mind amiss and her heart beating a mile a minute. She couldn't stop thinking of _His _touch. _His_ embrace. She loved hugging him. His body was so warm. She would have thought it was cold. Wind began to pick up, causing her to shiver. Why was the window open? She shook herself up, observing the window. It was strange. She distinctly remember Slender shutting it after he left. Prudence shut her eyes and took some time to take a breath.

She shook off the strange feelings and laid herself back down. Her back stiff and eyes unmoving. She couldn't quite fall back asleep, so she decided to venture the motel. Making sure she shut the window before she left. The motel was dim. It was just half past three am. She seen a janitor mopping a sticky floor just a few doors down from her room. The vibe she was getting from this place was dreary. How could anyone manage to stay here longer than a eek. Of course.. She had to... But that was only because she had no where else to go. Unless she ran away, but that would cause Slender to strip her from her duties as his future proxy. When she was satisfied with her adventure, she let insomnia get the best of her as always.

She carefully and quietly walked into her room, just to see that the window was open again. How could this be? Now she knew she closed the window-

"Hey, nice to see your pretty face again," said a familiar voice from behind her. She turned to see Matt. His sapphire blue eyes on her jade grey eyes. She jumped with slight fright.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Don't you mean what are YOU doing here?" he shot back. He was resting his back on the wall. His arms crossed and one foot was against the wall.

"What do you mean?"

"You and I both are wondering why Slendy chose you. Out of all people in the world... He chose you..."Matt answered.

Prudence cocked her head. "Yes, but is me being a proxy that upsetting to yo-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Matt shouted. He gestured to the bed. "I saw you two. He tucked you in. He said good night. He paid his visits. And... He touched you. I mean... He embraced you. He made full contact with you. He never does that to any of us. No matter how much we beg, no matter how hurt we are, or how sad or angry. He. Never. Touches us." There was a hint of jealousy in his tone, but he made his point very clear. Prudence fell back on the bed. Her head spinning with confrontations.

"Is that bad?" she asked, clueless.

"Heh, maybe not to you. You should be honored that he CHOSE you. That he actually cares about you. The rest of us are just his minions. His henchmen. His proxies. But I can tell by the way he watches you. The way he worries about you. He's growing more attached. The_ others_ don't like it..." Matt warned. His eyes on the window. "They will be coming. Whether Slendy likes it or not... There's strength in numbers. There's hundreds of them... And only one of him."

Prudence's eyes went wide in fear. "Are you with them?" she asked. He looked away. Refusing to answer. It took a while before he actually did answer.

"No..." He whispered. Though he was jealous... He couldn't go against Slenderman. When he was frozen over, homeless on the streets, no job, no money, no food or car. He was dying from influenza... That's when Slenderman found him. Offered to take him to the hospital. Left him there and waited until he was strong enough to become his proxy. He gave Matt purpose.

Prudence was silent. She couldn't figure out what he meant by... _The others..._ Could he mean the other proxies?

"How do they know-"

"That you were chosen? Being a proxy means you have full frontal connections with Slenderman. When he makes an important decision. They instantly know. They know you. And if you two get any closer than you already are... They will hunt you. Regardless Slenderman's orders. They will go against him..." Matt said.

"Just because Slenderman is getting closer to me? But why? I don't understand..."

"You know, Slenderman is like... Our guardian. And when he picks favorites... The rest of us are forgotten. Soon all he will need is you. The others will feel abandoned. Just like how Slenderman found them. Forgotten and homeless. That's another reason they are mad. Most of them were homeless and had nothing to live for. They had nothing to leave behind. But you. You had a loving family. A home. Everything you need to keep you happy. And they feel you had a choice. But you didn't. And considering most of us are twenty and older... Having a practical child among us, a girl nonetheless... It's demeaning and indecent. So they think..." Matt explained. Prudence shook her head, feeling hated and guilty.

"Matt... Please tell me you don't feel the same..." Prudence asked, her eyes wide and sad.

Matt shook his head. She didn't know whether he felt the same or not. "You should get sleep. He's expecting to see you tomorrow well rested," Matt said, pulling back the sheets for her. She nodded a silent thank you and watched him disappear through the window.

The next morning was dull. Rain was pouring heavily, the sun never shined through the clouds. She was alone for most of the day. She only had a hundred bucks left do to the extra nights she has stayed in the hotel and the food she needed to buy to keep her immune system satisfied.

After the week has passed she hadn't seen Slenderman, nor Matt. She moved from motel to motel. People were becoming suspicious. She lied about her age, and when she was becoming desperate for money, she would put sympathy on people who would offer her food. She did once walk into a church who offered her if she wanted to stay the night inside. It helped her, considering it was a cold night and she had only a little over twenty dollars left.

A week from the day she actually met Slenderman had past. She was walking from a nearby gas station back to the church, carrying a warm hot dog that was only a dollar. Along with some ice tea to wash it down. It was dark out and barely any one was out. She felt lonely and she hoped Slender would come for her eventually. She thought about transporting to him, she had mastered it very well.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, but when she turned she seen Slender. She could tell he had sympathy for her. "I am horribly sorry," he started. His voice kind and soft. She looked up, her mouth full of hot dog. She felt embarrassed and she slightly blushed when she tried to talk.

"I was away from you too long. I know you are running out of money. Let me take you somewhere else. Your training is done here..." he continued. Prudence swallowed.

"Don't be. I understand-"

"No... You shouldn't have been left. I need to take you somewhere safe," he said. There was a slight change of tone in his voice. It sounded urgent and shaky. He grabbed Prudence's hand, causing her to drop her ice tea. Goosebumps popped from her skin where he was touching her. There was a sudden spark that lit up in Prudence's heart that caused her to feel drawn to Slender even more. In that moment they transported. The feeling was painless, it had no effect on her. She didn't even notice it happen. They were standing near a river in the woods. It was beautiful. How the moon shined its face against the tiny ripples in the water. It was fascinating. She bent down over it to see little tad poles digging their way in the sand.

"Where are we?" she asked with a smile. It was still cold here, but the atmosphere was different.

"This is a very special place I like to go when I need to think," Slender answered with what appeared to be a smile.

"It's beautiful here."

"It is... Prudence... I need to talk to you about something," Slender began. "It was wrong of me to take you away like that. You had a family. Friends. I was being selfish. I wanted you so... desperately. I don't know why."

Prudence watched him. Her eyes wide. Her heart pounded. "You... Wanted me?" she asked. Slender looked away, he walked over to a tree and put both his hands on it, overlooking the river that panned out near a waterfall. The sound was peaceful.

"I was so interested in you... Because you were interested in me. You weren't scared of me. You believed U wasn't evil. You believed I had a heart... I'm just a monster. Why would you want to be around a monster. The only person keeping me alive... Is you. Your heart. I take people as my proxies for a reason. Because I am searching. At first I was taking out of spite. I was evil. But when I realized I didn't need to be was when I saw an innocent girl on a swing eleven years ago. Just wanting to belong. Wishing she could see me... One... Last... Time..." Slender explained.

Prudence's heart raced. Her memories began to illuminate her brain. That wasn't a dream she had the night she met Slender. It was a memory! "_Mister?_" she whispered. Her eyes filling with tears.

"I know I left you alone that day. I never returned. But I was still close by... Making sure you were safe," Slender said with th kindest voice she has heard from him. Tears poured from her eyes.

"_Mister!_" she said again. "They thought I was lying. That you were made up. You aren't! You're standing right in front of me!" Slender walked over to her. He bent down to her height and let her wrap her arms around his neck. He lifted her from the ground so he could be in a more comfortable place. For a moment he let her hug him. But had to cut it short so he could talk to her.

"Prudence, I wanted to know how it felt to be loved. I wanted to know what it tastes like... Prudence... I feel obliged to tell you how I feel about you. What you are to me. I want to answer you truthfully..." Slender said with his hands on her shoulders, leaving Prudence breathless.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_ He he he things will be heating up. If you like my story and you don't review until the books over that's cool I do the same. But I really appreciate those of you who follow this story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kid Nap  
**

Prudence watched the slender being start to act finicky. His body shook, his facial expressions changed. The sounds that was coming from him were fascinating. He reached for her. His hands on her shoulders. "I need to tell you this. I have felt this way since I met you when you were six. You fascinate me. I can't get you out of my head..." Slender said. He was soft and gentle. Yet sounded confused and urgent.

"I-I-" words could not come out of Prudence's mouth. She was so enthralled by this. How could an infamous being so tall, so horrifying, so tough... Be so compassionate. Caring. Slender grabbed her waste. It caught Prudence off guard. It was impulsive and brave. Slender was surprised in himself as well. What was he doing? He knew being this close to a human was wrong... But... It felt so right.

There was just heat between them now. Heat and lust. It surged up in their beating hearts and panned out around them like a wave of energy. How they felt for each other was iffy, strange and confusing at first. She knew he treated her differently. Especially when she seen him with Matt. But now... Seeing that Slender was actually doing the full frontal contact now.. It was arousing.

Everything was plain to see that Slender became even more confused and conspicuous. Slender quickly backed away from her. Feeling somewhat ashamed of touching her. Like it was wrong. And it was... Prudence sighed, feeling uneasy and unsatisfied.

Slender became suddenly alert. He looked every which way. His tendrils aligned his back, as he were expecting something to happen. "We need to be quick. _They _will be coming..." Slender said, his voice deep with sincerity. Prudence nodded, still breathless. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to his hip. In a quick instant everything faded. Nothing was left but the heated memories.

Slender transported her to a much busier place. She was confused, because Slender was just standing there in the open. People rushed past the both of them. As if they weren't even there. "What are you doing... They'll see yo-"

"It's okay... They can't see me, nor can they see you. We are passing through time slowly. I need to check on some of my proxies in this town..." Slender said. He was still holding onto Prudence's wrist. She took notice of it. She liked it. The way his hand felt near her's. She looked around and noticed they were in Chicago. He had proxies in large cities too? They rushed past buildings and people. She enjoyed the sights, only long enough before she felt the energy of other proxies.

Slender stopped. "You need a mask..." He suggested. She looked down at her feet.

"How will I-" Almost instantly they were at a mask shop in China town. There were a bunch of white face masks. She looked behind her and notice Slender was gone. She was alone... Not entirely though. She felt his presence. She walked into the mask shop. The sent of wood and paint filled the room. She walked over to the female masks. She tried on a few until she found the perfect one. She paid for it with the last bit of money she had. She thanked the cashier and walked out.

"I'll need to mark it..." Slender told her. Prudence nodded. Slender took the mask and in a quick instant it was marked with his symbol. The Operator Symbol. The mask had developed a characteristic of dark panda like circles around the eye holes. The lips were black and it had the symbol on the forehead. A large X criss crossed the entire mask. Making the mask itself the symbol. Prudence smiled, wondering how he even did it. _Awesome..._she said to herself. She could tell Slender had a smile. He than grabbed her wrist again, advising her to wear the mask and put the hoodie on over her head.

In a matter of seconds they reached a gathering of proxies near Lake Michigan. They were all crouched around a large Operator Symbol that they made with rocks, pebbles and shells. They weren't really talking, but making noises and growls. They all turn their heads towards Slender and Prudence. Prudence quickly hid behind Slender, but quickly braced herself with bravery.

"They want to see you..." Slender told Prudence. She looked up with fear. "They know how I treated you. They want you dead. They are all against me now. Every one of my proxies. All of them except Matt and you of course. I wont allow them to touch you. I won't allow them to disobey me like that..." He paused, turning to face me.

"I want you to be strong... Okay?" Slender told her. He was worried, yet very serious. His hands on her shoulders. Prudence nodded.

"Of course..." Prudence whispered. Suddenly the proxies began charging towards them, than instantly disappearing just like Slender did. Just like Matt did when he was showing Prudence how to transport. Instantly they were surrounding Slender and Prudence.

"Whhhhyy. Why. Why.  
Her. Her. Her.  
Slenderman. He knows. We know. We know...  
Kill her. Kill her. KILL HER!" They all were speaking at once. it sounded like an echo. Almost demonic. Ghostly in their defense. Prudence shook with fear. Her mind went amiss. What was she going to do? What was Slenderman going to do?! Slender stood his ground. His tendrils sprawling everywhere.

"ENOUGH!" Slender yelled. His voice startled Prudence. Even some of the proxies, for they took several steps back. Prudence was shaken to the core. Slenderman's voice reminded her that he isn't human, in fact he was a monster naturally. His voice sounded almost like it would if it were a deranged robot. But Prudence still clung to his hip like a baby chimpanzee.

"Master's orders. Master's orders. Obey obey obey." Some proxies said. Most of them still wanted a fight.

"She is your favorite master. Why listen to you if you don't care for us... If you want her so desperately... Come get her!" said one of the proxies. He was tall and dark. He bent over his arms dangling. In almost a second's notice Prudence found herself in the arms of a couple of proxies. One of them had her mask, another was covering her mouth with his gloved hand.

Slender was mad. His tendrils dived for the proxies who had her. Prudence was struggling. Her hands and arms locked in place by a muscular proxy.

"If you need us... We'll be playing with your new toy..." Said the proxy who spoke before them. Slender shook with anger. He was grabbing proxies from left to right.

"LET HER GO!" Slender said with the same monstrous, electric voice he had before. Prudence watched her master slowly disappear as the other proxies transported with her in their arms. Slender was running, but she only got a glimpse. He was being over run... Prudence felt tears escape her eyes and run down her cheeks... She was gone... _He_ was gone...

* * *

**A/N: **** Sorry for the short chapter. :/ I've been sick all weekend... But next chapter should be longer and more descriptive. Yeah, also sorry for the long wait. I just needed an excuse to write a little bit more. And I hope y'all like it. Don't forget to review if you can and tell me what ya' think :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sex. Discomfort...**

There she was, sitting in a dark dusty room. her eyes swollen from crying. The air was crisp and the slight must have piss and sex illuminated the room. She was tied to a post. Her hands were turning purple from cut circulation. She was in pain, scared, alone, and confused. She was crying because she felt weak. She shouldn't have let her guard down. What kind of proxy is she if she can't even protect herself? She pushed her stomach a breast out, trying to loosen the rope. A gag was tied around her mouth, making her incapable of speech. She began coughing and squealing.

"Let's play..." Said a dark, yet familiar voice. A tall figure came from the shadows. It was another proxy. Prudence flinched with disapproval. "Wow, how pretty can you be? You're even adorable tied up, gagged and scarred," said the man. "Almost... Arousing..." When he came out to where Prudence could get a better look, she noticed something oddly familiar about his mask. That's when she realized... It was Matt...

"Tsk. Tsk. Poor Slendy let his guard down. He says he cares about you. He promises things he can't keep..." Matt continues. Prudence's heart dropped, slowly breaking painfully. Matt said he wasn't with the others. Did he lie?

"The others want to see you murdered as soon as possible... Well... You see... I prefer to play with my victim rather than kill them. And considering I have taken a liking to you... I will do just that. The other's don't have to know. They think I'm in her doing the deed. So this will be our... Little... Secret..." Said Matt, gently rubbing Prudence's face.

He slowly placed the mask he was wearing above his head, revealing his unbelievably gorgeous face. Prudence began to cry even more. He took her head and untied the gag. She was able to breathe. She wouldn't speak. her brain refused to let words come out. The only thing she manged to say was, "Why are you... Doing this...?" Matt laughed. His laugh was insane. Not the cute, innocent guy laugh she heard the first time.

"I do like you Prudence. I think you're pretty. Even when you are being gagged, tied, and tortured. I find it... Arousing... But I would have to agree with the other proxies. Slendy will ditch us... For you. Well. I'm not the jealous type... But... When it comes to Master... We all sort of are, aren't we?" Matt said. Prudence was silent.

Matt stood up, revealing his true height. He began to loosen, what appears to be a jacket, and allowed his shoulders to be bear. Prudence scoffed. That's when Matt wrapped his arms around her, he began to untie her rope. When they were untied, she dropped to the floor. Her wrists bleeding from the rope. Matt grabbed her elbows and pried her up, turning her around so she was facing the pole. He began to pull her pants down and only pulling her underwear halfway. He licked his lips. Prudence didn't know what to do.

Matt wrapped his arms underneath hers, grabbing her stomach with one hand and sticking two fingers down her throat with the other. She began to gag. Forced tears streamed down her face. Her eyes squinted as he began to thrust himself inside of her. He was licking her neck. Sucking on her shoulder and whispering in her ear. "Play with me..."

She felt as his penis went deeper inside her. She couldn't help but moan in defense. His fingers still in her mouth. She closed her eyes, wishing it were over. Matt continued to thrust his waist against her ass. Her cheeks flashed red.

"Wait, Slendy wouldn't like hearing what I've done to you... It's a shame he won't ever know. His reaction would have been priceless..." Matt groaned. he was moaning all at once. Prudence forced back her orgasms, but it was all in all useless. Matt was winning the sex deprived battle. He than turned her around to face him. His smile went from insane smirk to a satisfied grin. He began to unzip her hoodie, revealing her breasts. He began to lick her lower stomach up to under her chin. That's when he began to force his tongue in her mouth. She gagged once again. But all the urges in her body told her she wanted more. her heart and brain spoke other wise.

Matt was six years older than she was. He obviously was experienced. Prudence is a virgin... Or was. Matt began to touch her lower area. Arousing, and terrifying her even more.

"P-Please... Please. Stop... Please..." Prudence begged. Matt tilted her head back, kissing her neck.

"Very well, Princess... Only because you said please..." Said Matt with a humph. When he released her she fell to her knees, still exposed and feeling violated. if she needed anyone at this moment.. It was Slender. She was past crying and whining. Now she was traumatized, horrified, and numb. She shakily pulled up her pants and covered her breasts. Her face still read.

Both of them were well hot and bothered. The understatement of him actually liking her was on the fence. He did look sympathetic after seeing her fall to the ground right after the rape.

"Prudence..." Matt began, he didn't look at her. "I don't want to kill you... I want you to live..." It was all he said before disappearing into the shadows where he came from. Prudence was alone.

* * *

It's been days since getting kid napped. Since the trial of proxies... Since the rape. Prudence couldn't stop thinking about what Matt had done to her. She began to get rather sick. She threw up a few times and every so often she would see Matt. He would help clean her up. He would kiss her and hoped that she didn't hate him. She didn't. She was too numb. Too sad and too lonely to hate anyone. She was desperate for someone to be with her. Matt was her only company. He had told her that the other proxies think she is dead. She was in hiding, Matt kept her for himself.

Matt did feel guilty for what he did to Prudence. He also felt guilty for going against Slenderman. He has felt odd. Almost like he has multiple personalities. One minute he is a trust worthy proxy as proxies should be. The next he is the insane, blood and sex craving proxy proxies shouldn't be. He didn't know whether not he had a mental disorder... Or what...? He felt so bad for what he has done he'd often cry. Usually he wouldn't. He couldn't believe he did that to a sixteen year old girl.

He only kissed Prudence because... Well... Maybe he was developing feelings for her. Or everything in his mind and heart told him it was right. She didn't seem to mind it. He looked over at Prudence. She looked tired, hurt, uncomfortable and completely isolated. Matt never stayed with her for more than a few hours... Tonight was going to be different. He wanted to stay with her for the night. The other Proxies were getting suspicious. He knew they would find out she was alive sooner or later. He also knew Slender was hot on trail for her too. Even though he is extremely powerful... Love has made him weak. He lost a lot of his powers. By losing a lot of his proxies' hearts. After all... They are his power source.

He walked over to Prudence. Her eyes not looking up. She just sat there, staring at the floor. Her legs tucked to her chest. Matt sat next to her. She didn't budge.

"Pru... if it's alright I call you that?" he asked her. She nodded the 'OK'. "Pru... Can I hug you?" he asked her. She look over at him. Her expression blank.. But he noticed a single tear shed from her unmoving eye.

"Of course..." She whispered, her voice raspy. Her lips were dry, but her eyes sparkled. Matt took her hands and rapped them around his neck. He than placed his around her waist.

"Matt..." Prudence began. Matt let her go and looked directly in her eyes... "Where's Slenderman?" she asked. Matt just looked at her. A fiery rage built up inside of him. He didn't have any control over it. In a quick-moving gesture he pinned her to the ground. His legs spread over her lower area. Her expression still emotionless... Though a stream of tears moved slowly from each cheek.

"Why do you care for _Him?!_ WHY WHY WHY? Care for me! Care for me not him! I am the only. I am your only. He is nothing. I am everything. YOU ARE MINE!" Matt screamed, he began to open Prudence's mouth and sticking his tongue inside. Prudence didn't move. Her eyes on his. She knew he was changing from one personality to the next. he released his mouth from hers.

"Matt..." Prudence whispered ever so sweetly, waking Matt from his episode. Matt looked down at her. His eyes tearing up... He didn't know what was happening. His mind was screaming. His heart was pounding.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked. Prudence lifted her head and wrapped her arms around his neck...

"I don't know..." She whispered in his ear... "I don't... Know..."

* * *

**A/N:****This chapter was a little dark. If any complaints about it being different... Don't even try to warn me... I know it is. I plan out my writing before I even begin typing it. Believe me... The story is suppose to be like this... But anyway... Review and tell me what you think :) I will post a lot quicker than I have been. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I apolagize for not updating in like months... I've been relavently busy and had writer's block. But thank you for those of you who follow this story. It means so much to me. Welp... Please review and tell me what ya think of the new chappy ;)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Discoveries**

Sunshine was nowhere to be found. Prudence watched as Matt paced the darkened room. She knew he was at war with himself. She didn't know whether his evil burst were intentional or unintentional. Prudence never left her spot. She sat on the concrete floor of what she soon figured out was a basement. A very large one at that. She didn't sleep. She tried her best to stay up and alert. She was scared Matt would do what he did before to her, or if Slender would show up with courteous arms.

Matt was still pacing. His eyes kept shifting from the floor to Prudence. Prudence often would hear him cry to himself at night. There was a little shimmer in Matt's eyes that indicated he was about to cry again, but as he spoke to her, she could hear a slight edge to his voice that was off.

"Prudence... Slender wants you back..." He said with much anticipation. Prudence took in several breaths before saying anything in return.

"I know..." was all she said. Matt walked over to her. His breath on hers.

"I will let you go... The others mustn't" suddenly a loud crash and bang came above them. Both Matt and Prudence jump and without warning a luminous sound rang through their ears, making them cringe. The sound was not human... Instantly Prudence knew who it was... Slenderman. In a heart wrenching instant Matt stood up, grabbing Prudence by her forearms and shoving her behind him. Prudence struggled. She's stronger than what she was portraying herself to be. She isn't weak. In fact she was stronger than Matt was. Maybe not physical... But mentally she was. She allows the moment to sink in. Her breathing slowed and she was able to teleport out of Matt's reach. There she found herself in Slender's arms. They crossed arms for they were teleporting at the same time. In an instant Prudence looked back at the sorrowful Matt, utterly confused and once again alone and sad. Prudence smirked in Slender's chest as he took her away from what seemed like Hell.

Sunlight seeped through tree tops. The sound of birds chirping and squirrels scurrying filled her ever changing ears and she grasped it. It was absolutely freezing and snow surrounded her. All she did was lay there among the snow and frozen over grass. She shivered and snorted.

"Slender?" she whispered, knowing she was probably dreaming. "Slender?" she tried again, a little louder. She held onto her chest tightly.

"Slender?!" She shouted, warm tears fell from her closing eyes.

"Yes, my dear?" A familiar, yet calming voice rang in the air. She shivered and allowed her teeth to chatter. Her lips quivered and she held back her sobs.

"I'm so sorry," she let out, covering her eyes with her sleeves. "I'm weak, I allowed myself to get captured." She wasn't really crying just because of that, but because what had happened to her these past months. Being taken from her family. Being raped. And especially because she had fallen for a being that was so insignificant and infamous... Was it wrong? Was it wrong to fall in love with such a being who lacks any features at all? For a murderer? How? How could have this happened? She just lied there... Allowing her eyes to swell and burn from the salty tears that poured out their ducts. It wasn't until moments later she felt a warm body hover over her, lifting her from the solid ground.

"Don't cry..." He whispered in her ear, holding her up, trying to help her regain her dignity. She sniffed and sputtered as she gagged out the words, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Slenderman took her wrists and pulled them up, holding her close. He allowed lips to form a mouth to his blank face. He pressed them to her forehead. She began to calm down.

"Prudence. Don't be sorry..." He begged with his lack of eyes. She looked up, her eyes blood-shot and swollen. Her eyes on his face. Or lack of. When suddenly, he started to display emotions. The indents to where his eyes should be creased, a mouth appeared, a normal one. Not his commonly known killer face, but a frivolous petite mouth. His actually face, sort of resembling a young attractive man. Slender looked down to her, her waist against his. He bent over her, sliding his hands in the back of her hair, giving her goosebumps. His other hand wandered to her lower back, supporting her. His tendrils appeared without warning and moved within her jacket and shirt, causing her to breathe heavily. One tentacle grabbed the mask that she wore around her head and pulled it from her. There Prudence was becoming more and more seduced to his gesture. Holding her in such a way, bending over her and causing her to bend back. She soon felt as if she couldn't hold herself any longer. Though it did not matter, for Slender held her so graciously. On of his legs went in between hers. The warmth that radiated off of him kept Prudence warm. She wasn't crying any longer, but her mouth seemed to crease in a somewhat satisfying smile.

"Kiss me..." Whispered Prudence, she was aiming to say it more to herself, but her thoughts wanted to be out. "Kiss me demon, for my wounds won't heal until your lips meet mine..." She spoke with a voice so seductive that it actually sent chills down Slender's spine. In a quick and anxious moment his real mouth appeared, the one everyone fears. His lips met hers, they were soft. Unmistakably soft. Thy seemed to fit perfectly with her petite mouth. She felt a tongue slide gracefully down her throat, teasing her tongue. Not a moment was wasted. She felt light-headed and aroused. But every inch of her body gave into Slender's demands. He pulled her closer. The tendrils on his back curled around her body, touching her bare skin. Leaving traces of goosebumps all over. She moaned as he then released the passionate kiss. Her cheeks flushing heat.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..." Prudence whispered, out of breath. Slender smiled with his carved mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am thinking about spicing up the story a bit... Maybe adding surprise guests... Hmm... I haven't been getting much sleep lately do to thinking about how I should continue... perhaps I should listen to the voice in my head telling me to... "GO. TO. SLEEP!"**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Insomnia...**

Panning her head with thoughts of such a peaceful, lustful, amazing and all in all chilling kiss that seemed to fill the air with passion ran through poor Prudence's head. Her eyes seemed to shutter as she began to realize she was sleeping outside. She was laying underneath a willow tree near a river. It seemed really peaceful here. Was her kiss also a dream? She sat herself up, her mind sort of illuminating bits and pieces of how her month treated her. She wondered if Matt and the others were after her. Even though that thought circulated her brain she didn't feel in slightest unprotected. She knew Slender had to be keeping a close eye on her, after what he let happen? She was sure he hated himself for that.

The ground was damp, and seemed to seep through her clothes, but quickly dried as she began walking. Where was she planning on going? She still hasn't had an official mission quite yet. Slender seemed like he didn't want to put her under that pressure quite yet. But she was pumped. She wanted to prove to him that what happened to her recently didn't weaken her, but in fact made her stronger and more ready. She wasn't a frivolous, scatter-brained, teenage girl anymore. She was a more subdued, strong and ready woman. After the adult situations she's been put through at such an early time in her life, she felt more and older and wiser.

As she continued her walk through what seemed like a secluded abandoned park (which in fact was quite peaceful and alluring.) The birds seemed to be out with much anticipation to ready their newly hatched young for the spring, scurrying squirrels recently awoken and are (no pun intended) bright-eyed and bushy-tailed with nut filled cheeks and shedding fur from warmth. A sure sign that spring was on its way.

She soon crossed a fence that had a beat up and bullet holed metal sign that read:

**NO TRESPASSING AND/OR HUNTING UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!  
ANIMAL RESERVE**

She obviously didn't have a choice, she already was trespassing. She didn't want to seem like a delinquent, stepping out of a excluded reserve in front a shit load of people. Who happened to be walking near by, considering this reserve was next to an actual play park full of children and people out for picnics and walking dogs. She quickly made sure that no passer bys were around and she quickly jumped the fence, catching a couple of kids' eyes. As she did, she collected herself, before being bombarded by her admirers.

"Hey, why did you climb out of that forest?" Asked one of the kids, it was a boy of nine. His curiosity was just as rambunctious as the other three who stood behind him, acting as side kicks.

"Yeah, you know you can't go in there. Did you escape jail?" Asked a little girl, whose mouth held metal braces. Prudence gave her a 'what-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are- saying' look.

Prudence made a nervous laugh. "I lost my dog. I was just looking for him. I didn't see the sign... heh," lied Prudence. The kids made a face of dread and sympathy.

"Can we help you?" Asked the boy of nine. The other kids behind him beamed.

"Yeah!" they said in unison. There Prudence had an idea. If she left these kids to finding her missing "dog", they will lay off her back.

"Uh, yeah! Of course you can!" Said Prudence with a large smile on her face. "He's a uh..." she took a moment to think of name and what kind of dog he was. "He's a husky and his name is Fido... Yeah, Fido." The kids all nodded. They slip up and started calling, "FIDO FIDO HERE BOY!" Prudence let out a loud chuckle and continued walking away. Upon walking she heard a voice hum in the back of her head.

_"It will rain soon, take shelter." _It was Slender. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, Mister. It's all good. A little rain never hurt anyone-"

_"I want you to find shelter... It will get dark soon. There are many things I do not want touching you... Rain is one of them..." _Said Slenderman. He was sort of being irrational. Prudence supposed it was only natural.. He probably felt horrible for not completely keeping her safe. She laughed at his hesitation when he said, _"Rain is one of them..." _

"Like rain is going to hurt me, but if you insist I will try to find shelter..." Said Prudence, reassuring him.

She had walked for what seemed like hours. The rain did egin to pour as the day went on and she was unmistakably wet and cold. It was dark, not like an afternoon almost night kind of darkness... But a more eerie and midnight pitch darkness. Prudence had to squint her eyes to see just a few feet in front of her. She could make out houses and the street lights seemed to kick on as soon as she need them. She suspected Slender was there, guiding her to where she needed to be, only considering the street lights only came on when she went near them. Then turned off when she wasn't. She began to realize she had no clue where to even find shelter.

_"Check with that house on the end of the street. A woman and a girl live there. Not much is known of these two, for I didn't get much information from going by there. All I know is they recently moved here. They don't seem they could do any harm to you though. I prefer you go there to seek the shelter you need, my dear..." _Said Slender. In a quick moment, Prudence felt the presence of Slender at her side. She checked to make sure he actually was there. Sure enough he was. He stood his height of 7 to 8 foot. Still leaving Prudence baffled. He walked with his feet, usually he would walk with his tendrils, but seeing that he seemed drained and more dreary that might be the reason he wasn't using his tentacles.

As they walked, Prudence could now see the house he was mentioning. "Don't be tedious with this place or grow any attachments. If they ask too many questions... leave..." Warned Slendy. Prudence waved her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it Slender. I understand..." In a matter of seconds Slenderman disappeared. Leaving Prudence alone. She walked up to the house with courage and began thinking up a farfetched sob story to tell the woman, Slender mentioned. She rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" answered a small girl. Her hair was blonde and in pig tails. She looked to be about eight.

"Is-Is your mother home?" asked Prudence.

Suddenly a woman (beautiful) woman walked up to the door. "Hello?"

"Yes, hi. If you don't mind me asking if I could... Uh crash here for the night?" _Way to be formal and upfront about it, Pru. You're such an idiot. _Prudence thought cruely to herself. "I live down the road and I seemed to have locked my keys in my house. My parents are out-of-town for the weekend and the person who is suppose to bring me spare keys isn't coming until tomorrow morning. I swear I'll be out of your hair in the morning." Prudence kept thinking to herself that it was too unbelievable of a story, but to her surprise the woman was completely sympathetic and understanding.

Lying to people for Prudence wasn't such a problem anymore. The feeling went numb as she walked into the woman's house. The girl at her hips.

"Sweetie, you are no bother at all. If you like I just made chicken noodle soup and baked some bread. We have plenty if you want any?" the woman asked.

"Of course. Thank you again. I really appreciate your kindness, I'm Page by the way," Prudence said, using the same fake name she used with Matt the first time she met him.

"Page, I'm Kristie and this is Sherly. Feel free to sit yourself in the livingroom," said Kristie walking into the kitchen and fixing Prudence a plate. Prudence cautiously walk into the living room, which wasn't that large, and plopped herself down on the couch. Sh shivered and cupped her hands over her nose and mouth. She was still damp from the rain. The girl, Sherly, seemed shy. She sat herself in the middle of the room on the floor near a couple of dolls. She began playing with them, ignoring Prudence all together.

About a minute passes and Kristie walks in with a tray full of food and hands it to Prudence. She curiously takes the offer and stuffs her face with the first hot meal she's had in what seemed like forever. It instantly reminded her of her mother and how she use to cook her soup on cold rainy days. The nostalgia hit her like a bullet, but she shrugged it off and continued eating.

As hours passed, Kristie put Sherly to bed. That's when Prudence became curious.

"So, did you recently move here?" Prudence asked.

"Yes, we sort of had to," she said handing Prudence yet another offering. It was hot chocolate.

"Why is that? If you don't mind me asking?"

"No, no it's quite alright. I trust you for some reason. Besides it's been awhile since I had a decent conversation with anyone. We have been moving quite a lot," said Kristie, her eyes suddenly looking sorrowful.

"Oh, really? Why?"

"Well, you see... Things... Haven't been going right lately. My husband was... Murdered by a man..." said Kristie. It caught Prudence off guard. She wouldn't have thought she would be so open about this.

"That's terrible!" Said Prudence.

"It's quite alright, it was several months ago. But the police still have not caught the murderer. It sort of made me restless and scared. So I have moved. I just don't feel safe anywhere," Kristie said in a shaky voice.

"How is Sherly doing?" Prudence asked. She couldn't believe Slender neglected to mention this to her...

"She's doing better. My husband wasn't even her real father. In fact... I hated my husband. He treated us so unkindly. Besides that..." continued Kristie. She suddenly started to shake. "Sherly has acted differently... She's been talking of a strange tall man who watches her sleep through the window. She's mentioned she's seen him follow us in the grocery store or when we go to the park. She's been drawing him-"

"Can I see the pictures?!" Prudence beamed. Nearly dropping the hot chocolate. It surprised Kristie, but without hesitation she got up and walked into the kitchen. Prudence followed aimlessly. Her head becoming light.

"Here," said Kristie handing her the pictures. Prudence politely grabbed them, and set the hot chocolate onto the counter. Prudence's jaw dropped as she seen the drawings Sherly drew. Each picture had Slenderman in it.

"This is amazing..." Prudence said to herself.

"I think that's the man who killed my husband..." Kristie said with a deep and angry. Prudence made a silent chuckle. Slender would never ever murder unless it was what needed to happen.

"If you suppose so?" said Prudence, again to herself.

"I'm just terrified he will try to harm me or worse... Sherly..."

Later that night Kristie made a bed on the couch for Prudence.

She just lied there... Unable to fall asleep... "Slender? Why did you suggest I come here? Are you following them?"

_"The girl's mother will be killed shortly... I must take the child to a safer family. Or... **He **will kill her..."_

Prudence never went against Slender's words... But for him to let Kristie die is... is awful. And who ever... "_He" _was, couldn't be as powerful as Slender. However, Prudence couldn't help but be more curious.

"Who is... _'he'_?"

_"That shouldn't be of your concern. Your mission here is to take the girl in the morning... Bring her to me... Alright?" _Said Slender.

"Alright Mister..."

* * *

Kristie was laying in her bed, half asleep... When the sound of wind blew in through the window. Thunder boomed and lightning beamed. She jumped slightly, wondering why the window was open wide. She got herself up and went to shut it. Letting it slide. She laid back down and fell asleep. Around 3 am she awoke to the sound of soft laughter. Her mind depicting it as her imagination. She shrugged it off once again, but she just couldn't fall back asleep... She sat herself up, only to be startled by a dark figure huddled in the corner... She shook with fear.

"Please tell me I am dreaming. This is just a nightmare," she prayed. "Who are you?!" She continued. The figure stood up. She couldn't quite make out what or who it was. It was too dark and she was too tired to let her brain adjust.

"Who are you? Reveal yourself..." She demanded. There was a long pause. But slowly the figure moved towards her. Thunder boomed and lightning crashed, revealing a horrendous, insidious face. The face shocked her and she jumped back against the wall.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

The figure moved swiftly up to her, holding a knife to her neck. Thunder boomed once again, followed by lightning. Brightening up the horrifying face. A wide smile was only to be seen by the man, for the rest of his face was covered by black hair.

"Sh sh sh sh... Just... Go. To. Sleep..." was all the man said before slashing Kristie in the throat and stabbing her many amount of times in the heart.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehehehehehe ;) Please disregard my errors as always thank you :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Carved Smile**

_"Putrid drool and blood, dropping from a dead corpse's mouth. Haha.. How gruesome... And pleasing..." _Said a deranged boy of seventeen.

* * *

_"Prudence... Wake up... Prudence..." _Said Slender, his voice static and robotic in Prudence's head. Prudence shot up, her eyes rapid. It was around five am, so she guessed. The sun wasn't quite up all the way, but it did portray a luminous blue glow across the land. She was still on the couch of Kristie's house. The sound of moaning and laughter came from Kristie's room.

_"Grab the girl!" _Slender pursued. Prudence jolted off the couch and ran into a narrow hallway that had two separate rooms. The moaning stopped and Prudence hesitated. She slowly walked into the room that was opposite of Kristie's. There she saw Sherly, terrified and sobbing.

"_He's _here..." She whispered. Prudence ran up to her and lifted her off her bed, darting for the front door of the house.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" said an odious voice that shook Prudence to her core. She didn't dare turn to see her maker.

"Blood..." Sherly said with a deep and chilling voice. Prudence stood still. Her heart pounding.

"I wouldn't think a proxy of your standing would run away from a rather... enduring challenge," began the voice. "I'm sure HE taught you well..."

Prudence slowly turned, her eyes to the floor, too scared to see who it would be.. Could it be the _"he" _Slender was mentioning?

"Who are you to judge me in high-caliber...?" Prudence spoke smoothly. Her lips quivered with fear, yet she kept her structure.

"My, don't you have any confidence in yourself?" He said, his voice wasn't so much as deep and rough like a killer's voice should be, but more subdued. Prudence couldn't help but take a quick peek at the man... And as soon as she did.. She wished she hadn't. What seemed like a peek turned into a full stare. If she wasn't second guessing she could have sworn she was staring directly at a sociopath or psychopath if you will... His eyes were wide and were held by dark circles, resembling a raccoon. His face was completely drained of color, almost exactly like Slender's skin tone. He had black singed hair that was matted and insane. But what really terrified her was his mouth. Oh, his mouth that looked to be carved into a wide smile. It looked to be sliced with a knife through the creases of his mouth all the way up to his cheek bone. There were a few thick staples on each further end of the carved smile.

He approached them with staggered breathing. "Don't let him get me mommy!" Shouted Sherly.

"Mommy can't be with you any longer, Sherly... She's sleeping," said the grotesque man. He took another step.

"You bastard..." Prudence said under her breath. In a quick-moving gesture he lunged at them with his knife. Prudence dodged it, luckily. She tried opening the door but failed when he continued to go at her. He placed Sherly down and told her to go outside, quickly. She obeyed without question, but was crying and going into hysterics as she stammered her way to the front yard. All at the same time Prudence and the man were dodging and flailing at each other.

When all hope was lost and she figured she would just give up, he pinned her against the wall. There were tables knocked down and chairs. Glass shattered as he slid her on top of a table. He slowly moved over her. She pushed herself further into the table. The lights were flickering. He held the knife under her chin, causing her to lift it up as he pushed it tighter. Blood slowly dripped down the knife and onto the man's fingers...

"Ha... Ha... HAHAHA!" the man's laugh could only be depicted from only a complete psychopath. "Wow... No wonder he stole you... You're cute." Prudence held back gags.

"Slender..." She whispered. The man laughed. He pressed himself closer to him.

"Maybe I ought to play with you longer-" he said before being abruptly interrupted by flailing tendrils that pulled him away from Prudence. She got herself up, ignoring the wound on her neck.

"Leave her alone Jeff... She isn't your toy to play with. Find a different victim to torment and indulge in you inhumane games," said Slender in a voice that reminded Prudence of a robot almost. He was becoming all static as if he were to transport...

"Haya Slendy... L-Long time no see," said Jeff. His smile wide. The tendrils were wrapped around his neck and stomach. he was lifted off the ground and turned to face Slender.

"You haven't learned... Have you?" Said Slender and on that note they were teleported. Leaving Prudence stunned. She shook the awestruck feelings aside and ran to Sherly. She was huddled near a bush crying.

"Come here," Prudence gestured, holding her hands out to her. Sherly ran into her arms and Prudence lifted her up. She walked back into the house, to which looked as if a tornado flew through. She slowly walked into Kristie's room, to her surprise she seen her ripped piece to piece. Blood stained the floors, walls, and even the ceiling. The blankets were just coated in it. Her guts and entrails were everywhere. A very sickening and horrifying scene. She told Sherly to close her eyes.

"Where's mommy?" She asked Prudence, her face buried in her neck so she could more easily cover her eyes. Prudence rested her chin on top of Sherly's head.

"Your mommy..." She almost couldn't hold back the tears. "Your mommy is going to sleep for a while..." She literally had to choke out the words.

"For how long?"

"For a long time. But it's okay. You will be with us for a little while..." Prudence walked out of the room, and out the house. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath...

_Tomorrow will be a new day. Tomorrow will be better... I hope... _Thought Prudence...

* * *

"You won't be able to keep me away forever Slendy. I think I might have a new crush..." Jeff said as Slender hovered over him.

"You will not touch Prudence. She is mi-"

"Oh ho ho! She's yours? Do you mean you have finally experienced... _'love'_ perhaps?" Teased Jeff as he interrupted Slender mid sentence.

Slender angrily slammed Jeff against a tree. Jeff laugh hysterically. "HAHAHA YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN!"

"Shut up, boy. I will rip you limb from limb! I will show you the true meaning of fear!" Slender said with a monstrous tone.

"Oh so the rumors are true... You are just a murderous monster..." Jeff paused, he opened his mouth wide... "Like me..." Slender's tenticles sprawled every which way.

"You're not a monster. You are a disgrace to human kind. You're just a teenage boy like every other. You can't even kill me..." Slender paused. "And if you touch her..."

"You do fancy you proxy. How comical. But don't you think she would rather fall for... Say... a seventeen year old psychopath?" Jeff said with a shit-eating grin, bearing his teeth.

"And what makes you think she will love you?" Slender asked amused, but still angry.

"I'm human..." Jeff said.

* * *

**A/N: Again I don't think how much reviewing this story means to me. I appreciate how many of you like this story. I may sound like a broken record, "Please review, review this story blah blah blah" but thank you to those of you that did :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Killer**

"Where do you suppose we do with her? I mean... We can't just dump her off at some daycare or something..." Said Prudence, holding a sleeping Sherly in her arms. Slender was right behind her. They were walking through a forest. Prudence had known clue where they were, but knew she was well protected.

"She has a grandmother in Alaska..." Slender said. Prudence stopped walking. Slender was now in front of her, confused.

"What is it?"

"Alaska?! How do you suppose we get there?" Prudence asked with a tap of the foot. Slender shook his head.

"I have my ways as you know. Did you forget... I'm Slenderman," he said as if joking. Prudence could tell he was smiling. She smiled too.

"Duh... I forgot... How silly of me," Prudence said flirtatious. Sherly clung onto Prudence's hoodie. Her arms wrapped around her neck. If she wasn't mistaking it almost felt as if she was an elder sister. She smiled a heart warming smile that Slender took notice of it.

_I love her smile... I just wished she would smile more... for me..._ Slender thought. It surprised him when he thought it. He never would have guessed he'd love a human, but alas it happened without warning.

"When do you suppose we will take her to Alaska?" Prudence asked. Slender hesitated.

"I will take her... Tomorrow," Said Slender.

"And what will I do?" Slender didn't answer her. In fact he never did, leaving Prudence confused. She went along with it though. Hoping he had something planned for her like a mission of some kind. Sherly stirred awake.

"I want ice cream..." She begged with sleep filled eyes. Slender grabbed onto Prudence's shoulders and in a matter of seconds they were in a town alone. Prudence didn't understand why he took them there until she turned to see an ice cream parlor. She only had about five dollars on her. Sherly squealed with happiness and itched to get away from Prudence's grip. "Come on! Come on!" Sherly said yanking Prudence's wrist.

"Alright Alright haha!" Prudence said instantly letting joy back into her heart. She felt like a kid running hand in hand with Sherly to the ice cream parlor. It instantly reminded her of how she use to play with her younger sister... It brought yet another pang of nostalgia but she pushed it aside.

"Hello, friends!" Greeted a man at the ice cream containers. He looked to be the owner, for he didn't wear any work clothes like the other employees.

"I want a chocolate cone with sprinkles!" Sherly said to the man, loosing each inch of shyness. Prudence giggle.

"Here you go, little lady. And you?" He asked Prudence, handing Sherly her ice cream.

"No... I'm good-" before she could even answer fully she heard Slender's voice in her head. _"Don't be silly. Have some..." _Prudence smiled.

"I'll have a vanilla cone dipped in chocolate, please." The man-made a friendly chuckled and proceeded to make her cone. Sherly stumbled over to a table and struggled to climb onto a high chair. Prudence smiled as the man handed her the ice cream cone. She followed Sherly over to the table. They both enjoyed their treat with delight. Prudence felt... Normal. She felt like a normal child again. She cherished every lasting moment. She missed this feeling. All the things she took for granted she now understood how much she really loved her old life... Even though she found it dull and "too" normal.

Slender watched her. He grabbed his chest and held himself there... Just staring at her.

"You know she's going to want to go back home... Don't you?" Said someone behind him. He turned to a darkened ally to see Jeff leaning against the brick building that sandwiched the narrow pathway. Slender ignored him.

"You think you are the only one who can give her happiness? Because... It seems like to me that she is more happy when she is enjoying human life. I mean look at her gorgeous hazel green eyes... See how they smile without you... See how she laughs... See how she laughs for Sherly?" Jeff said with a voice so sinister he scared himself.

"You hypocrite..." Slender growled.

"How am I a hypocrite? You are the one who should be calling himself that. You think she loves you? DO YOU?!" Jeff screamed.

Slender turned to face him, as if gliding, he teleported closer to him. He pinned Jeff to a face that was at the end of the alleyway. "You speak lies, Jeff... I would put a filter on that forever smiling mouth of yours..." Said Slender.

"Heh, maybe..."

Slender turned his head back to the ice cream parlor. Prudence and Sherly walked hand in hand across the street towards them. She was smiling. She was laughing. She was happy... Not crying. Not screaming. Not in any form of melancholia. Slender remembered the conversation he had with Jeff the night before...

_"You do fancy you proxy. How comical. But don't you think she would rather fall for... Say... a seventeen year old psychopath?" Jeff said with a shit-eating grin, bearing his teeth._

_"And what makes you think she will love you?" Slender asked amused, but still angry._

_"I'm human..." Jeff said._

Slender dropped Jeff to the ground. He grunted, amused. Jeff stood himself up, dusting his white hoodie off. Like it mattered, it was already tainted with blood spatters from killing Kristie.

"Hi, Slender!" Prudence said with a huge smile. Jeff laughed at this. Sherly was still holding her hand. She quickly hid behind Prudence when she laid eyes on Jeff. Prudence seen him too.

"Hi, beautiful," Jeff said walking over to her, ignoring Slender's reaction. Which was of utter disbelief.

"Wha-" Prudence glanced over to Slender, who was staring back at her. He stood up straight, actually growing in size.

"Jeff... Leave..." Slender demanded with an eerie change in voice tone. Prudence held Sherly's hand tightly. Jeff was now mere inches in front of Prudence. He took his hand and gently placed his pointer finger under chin and his thumb on her chin just below her lower lip. She cringed.

"I'll be back for you, sweetheart..." Jeff whispered, pulling her face closer to his. His lips were practically touch her neck. She shivered. "I still want to play with you..." That was the last thing he said before walking off, putting his hood on and covered his face with his hair. Prudence was in shock. Sherly tried tugging her shirt.

"He's gone now... Pru?" Sherly said in a sweet, yet concerned tone. Slender was still staring at Prudence. He had to actually lift her off her feet. He placed her on his back, there she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. He grabbed Sherly's hand. She took it generously and obeyed his gestures as he began to transport to a different, more secluded location.

That night Slender suggested they sleep near a very peaceful river in the woods. He promised to give them warmth and allowed the two girls to sleep in either one of his arms. He paid special attention to Prudence. This was the first time he's ever been this close to her when she slept. It was calming and gave him warmth. He even pulled strands of hair out of her eyes when the wind blew. He kept thinking what Jeff said and replayed each conversation they had in his head. He hoped Jeff was wrong.. But deep down he knew he was right. He couldn't let Prudence near him... He wouldn't stand for it.

Prudence stirred in her sleep. Moaning and restless. She cuddled closer to Slender's chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his arm. He covered her with his tendrils which acted as a blanket. He did the same for Sherly... She liked being this close to Prudence. He liked the interaction...

Though he still had worries... He knew his proxies will soon regain strength and go after her again. Matt, he learned, had recently commited suicide. It was tragic, yes, but he moved on. He also had a new worry... That was Jeff the Killer. Was Jeff really taking a liking to her? Was he planning on using Prudence as his next victim? The only way to find out is if he got a hold of her... But he would never let that happen. No.

* * *

Jeff paced the streets of whatever town he was in. He didn't give a damn where he was, in fact he was happy to be here... He knew Slenderman was here and so was his proxy. Which ment... More fun for him. He anxiously shuffled his hands in his pockets and hummed a little song. Trying to brighten his mood he ran up to the first house that came into view. He snuck up into the window that was closest to the ground and opened it. Inviting himself inside. There was child sleeping within a bunk bed that was neatly made. He made a "psht" sound with his mouth. "What a flake..." She whispered. The child was a boy. His hair was neatly combed and he wore Star Wars pajamas.

He tip towed out of the boy's room, as always he would kill the parents first... As he did with his own parents. Then he would kill the child. As he did to Liu. He found the parents room without trouble and quickly did away with them. They didn't struggle, but the mother screamed. So he had to take his precious time slicing her tongue out her mouth.

"I told you... Shhh. Go to sleep... Bitch..." with that being said he stabbed her throat seven times. "Hmm... I usually aren't that precise with the several times I stab someone." He somehow didn't feel satisfied. With finishing the parents, he suddenly heard the boy's footsteps at the door.

"Mom-Mommy? D-Daddy?" He whispered with tears flowing from his eyes.

"Oh, kid. Sorry. They are sleeping... You don't suppose I put you to sleep as well?" Said Jeff, holding the knife to show the boy the blood. The boy screamed and ran for his bedroom. Jeff sighed, not pleased.

The door was cracked and he poked his head through... "Here's Jeffy..." Jeff said with a silent chuckle. The boy was screaming in terror.

"Oh come now. It's not so bad. Let me help to ease the pain..." Jeff suggested walking in nonchalantly. His knife to his hip.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" begged the boy.

"Ah, that sucks. She can't help you now..." Jeff said. His voice monotone. Jeff walked over to the boys bed.

"Sh. Sh. Shhhh... Just go to sleep," Jeff whispered to the boy as he took his knife and jabbed it into the boy's chest. With a few shakes the boy died.

"Hmm... I'm still not pleasured..." Said Jeff, standing over the boy's bed. He looked up tot he ceiling and let out a long sigh.

"Now why can't I get you're face out of my head?" He said, referring to Prudence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: An Affair of Lust...**

Prudence woke up, still cradled in Slender's arms. Sherly somehow moved in the crease of Prudence's stomach. Prudence played with her hair, only for a moment until Slender did the same to her. It shocked her only slightly, but it soothed her and made her tired.

"Good morning, little one..." Slender whispered, leaving Prudence enthralled.

"Morning," Prudence managed to let out before yawning. She could still feel Slender's finger's entwined in her hair. She liked it.

"When are we taking Sherly?" Prudence asked. Slender took a while to answer.

"I don't want you to come with..." Said Slender. Prudence sat up, her hair choppy and eyes wide.

"What? Why?" She asked. Sherly stirred awake, rubbing her eyes.

"It's danger-"

"NO!" Prudence interrupted, standing up now. It was the first time she was actually taller than Slenderman. "No! I am not going to be sheltered by you... Or anyone for that matter. I am always treated like a treasure." Her words shocked Slender. Sherly too.

"Prudence?" Slender began. Prudence looked away from him.

"You chose me as a proxy... Why don't you treat me that way?"

Slender was hesitant. Sherly was clinging onto Slender's arm. He stood up, taking Sherly with him. "That I did... But... I let you get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt, Pru. You are more than a proxy to me..." Informed Slender with much meaning. Prudence shrugged him off.

"I haven't had an actual mission. Not even once. You keep insisting I am fragile. I know you think I am weak..." Prudence insisted. Slender was silent.

"Fine. I will go off and seek my own mission..." Prudence protested. Slender glided in front of her. As if blocking her path. He put Sherly to the ground who watched in awe. Prudence crossed her arms and looked to the ground, like she did when she was getting scolded by her parents.

"You will not leave my side..." Slender demanded. Prudence stuck her tongue out at him, a very childish move she soon regretted.

"Stop smothering me. I am old enough to make my own decisions, and if you don't remember about three months ago I had a family! A life! And then you came into my life!" Prudence insulted. As soon as she said it she wish she hadn't. A pang of guilt washed over her. She could tell her words hurt Slender. Sherly was even on the verge of tears.

"I will not stand for this Prudence! You will listen to me or consequences will be made!" Slender raised his voice.

"So what... Are you my mother now? It sure sounds like it Mister... Forget it... I am tired of being controled by my supposed superiors..." With that being said she lifted her hood over her head and placed her proxy mask over her face. Slender was actually breathing heavily. His heart was aching. Literally it was being shattered over and over with every step Prudence took.

She took one look back. Sherly ran to her hip. "Don't leave us..." She begged.

"I do what I want. Go with Slender," Prudence ordered. Sherly sniffed. She didn't move and Prudence shrugged her off. She continued walking, only after a few yards she began running. Did she overreact? Should she have stayed with Slender?

* * *

_"She's straying from the flock. What is a dove doing among a flock of pigeons anyway?" _Jeff said to himself, once again referring to Prudence as the dove. He was perched on a tree branch just a yard away from Slender and Sherly. He seen the whole thing. And he must say... He was amused. His prediction was right.

_"I have nothing better to do... I might as well follow the dove..." _Jeff decided and leaped off the tree branch and went after Prudence.

* * *

Slender watched in utter terror as his one and only Pru walked away from the very being who was by her side from the time she could walk to now. How could she throw him away. Slender has never felt so alone. Sherly was crying in a ball on the ground. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Sherly. I will take you somewhere safe," Slender coaxed.

"NO! I want Prudence!" Sherly refused. Slender placed his hands on his face, as if aggravated and stressed. He forced the girl to her feet with his tendrils. She struggled only slightly, but soon gave up and obeyed Slenderman.

* * *

Prudence walked against the wind that tried to push her back. But to no prevail she was still stand, full front with the wind. She tucked her hands in her hoodie's pockets. She still wore the hood and mask to cover her identity as she walked among the shadows of the city. People rarely took notice of her. When they did they would turn a curious head, but did not question her formalities. She had no clue what she would do at this moment. She supposed she should start with the newspaper. To see if there wasn't any wanted adds for criminals still on the loose. The only weapon she had was a pocket knife.

It was nearing the end of the day and the darkness soon corroded over the whole town. Street lights were dimb and fog blanketed the ground. Instantly making it look like she was walking through a nightmare. When she thought she was the only human being out at this time of night that's when she heard an eerie laughter just feet behind her. She turned quickly to see nothing. She heard it again but this time it was to the side of her. Again she see nothing. This repeated until it was directly in front of her. She turned, only to be frightened in a jump scare. She gasped as she seen Jeff standing in front of her. He stood in a way that could only be described as insane. He was hunched over and his arms dangled in front of him. His sleeves slid off his wrists and covered his hands completely. He tilted his head to one side and began laughing again.

"Hello, dove..." he said with the same shit-eating grin she was probably known for.

"Can't you mind your own business?" Prudence said with a huff. Jeff straightened his back and his hands, (as if dislocated and unable of control) moved behind his back.

"Can't you accept the fact people like you?" Prudence didn't know what he meant when he said this. "So, doll, you split the connection yet with Slendy?" Jeff asked moving closer to her. Prudence looked down and frowned behind her mask.

"No," was all she said.

"You still like him don't you?" Jeff asked.

_OF COURSE I DO YOU UNGRATEFUL PSYCHOPATH!... __I am still in love with him... _Prudence said in her head.

"No," she lied. "And I don't like you either, so why don't you piss off?" Prudence said, passing him and continued walking.

"Tsk. Tsk. I wouldn't say that to a murderer," he said in a deep and raspy voice. Prudence stopped walking. An idea flashed in her head. She left Slender to seek her own mission... Why don't she just kill Jeff and make that a mission. She grabbed the pocket knife out of her pocket. She studied it.

"What do you suppose you will do now? Hmm?" Jeff asked. Prudence smirked.

"Kill you..." She whispered and turned herself to face him. He tilted his head. She lunged at him with the knife, only missing him by a hair. He moved out of her way and in a second grabbed a knife that also was resting in his hoodie pocket. Her twirled the knife around.

"You shouldn't have done that..." he said. He then grabbed Prudence's wrist, he rolled her sleeve up and held the knife to her bare skin. He drew just a drop of blood, but Prudence twisted her arm the opposite direction of him and jabbed her knee in his member, causing him to crouch. He laughed, still clinging onto her wrist. When Jeff regained his posture, Prudence jabbed her elbow in his chest. He coughed, but continued laughing. When he was able to, he slid behind her and wrapped his arms around hers and thrusted her ass against his groin. She jolted, but was able to squirm free. He still had her wrist though.

"So you aren't so weak... after all," Said Jeff, his eyes shifting to hers. She stared at him, no, glared. Jeff was obviously distracted by her eyes, so she took it as an advantage. She took her knife and stabbed Jeff in his forearm. He screamed, but began to laugh. He took the knife out of his arm and dropped it to the ground. Letting his arm bleed.

Prudence fell to the ground. She never would have thought she could harm someone. It... It felt good. She looked up at Jeff, her eyes deranged. She had a sudden and weird feeling surge in her gut. Not knowing why or how it happened, she sat herself up and dived for Jeff. They both fall to the cold damp ground of the street they were in. Prudence had Jeff by his throat and she was shaking.

So many thoughts were swarming in his head. Should he kill her? _But she has potential, Jeff. _He told himself. The more he looked at her... The more he thought he was falling for her. How? She was on top of him. Her legs spread, she rested on his chest. He could barely breathe, but it amused him. Someone had actually beaten him... Well... was brave enough to pin him down and stab him for instance. He was... Intrigued.

Prudence had realized what she has done and quickly release her hands from his neck. She scooted back, now sitting on Jeff's stomach. She placed both of her hands on his chest and began to cry. Jeff propped himself up, so he could look directly at her. He gently slid her mask off her face and placed it on her head.

He didn't dare say anything to her. He just... (what he found shocking himself) wiped the tears that lined her cheeks. He can't kill someone who almost killed him.

"Hey, hey, hey, kid. Chin up come on," Jeff whispered. "It just proves..." he continued. "You are like me..." Prudence looked at him.

"Did something in your gut insisted to conflict harm on me?" Jeff asked. Prudence nodded, regretfully.

"Yes..."

"I have that all the time..." Jeff said, smiling of course. Prudence jumped from him.

"I am not a killer. I will never... Kill a human being..." Prudence insisted. She hugged herself, feeling dread.

"But you will... You will. You will..." Jeff repeated. He got up and walked over to her. He did the same gestured he made the last time he seen her, by placing his pointer finger under her chin and his thumb under her lower lip. She quivered. "And you will love me..."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you fellow reviews. Haha. Don't worry. Everything will be just fine in the story... Maybe...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: YES! Alright I have a few things to say. I know I might have mixed up She and He a lot in some of my paragraphs. Please disregard them. And whatever other mistakes I have made. Anyway. YES! I am starting to lose this damn writer's block and I know how to continue the story. Thank you for the reviews guys. And yes... there obviously will be some love conflicts going on.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Matt**

_Am I bad? What am I doing? Why do I feel... Ashamed? _Prudence thought. She felt Jeff's hands on her neck now. He was still looking in her eyes. Whispering, _"Love me, angel." _It gave proof of chills that spread from her head to her toes. Her mind was screaming._ "YOU LOVE SLENDER! NOT THIS DEMON!" _But every inch of her body wanted to give into Jeff's gestures. How could this be? Then again... She only exchanged one kiss from Slender... It didn't prove she was with him. Was it wrong to think of Jeff in such a way? She only recently met him. But the more she was with Jeff... The more sexually attracted she was to him. Not to mention Jeff was about seventeen or eighteen... She was sixteen going on seventeen. He was more her age.

Jeff held Prudence's face, his heart growing more frantic. This feeling hurt... The feeling his heart was portraying was completely new to him. He stepped away from her. His eyes looking down.

Prudence was breathless, her face flushed. Her heart pounded. _Slender... _She thought. Jeff turned his back to her. "Well, my new pet... Come with me..." He said with a sinister laugh. Prudence held her breath and obeyed him like a lost puppy...

* * *

Jeff had Prudence by her hand, pulling her as he went. They weren't in that town any more. They were near an abandoned insane asylum. The aura there made Prudence sick to her stomach. Jeff seemed somewhat cautious... More alert.

"Where are we going?" Prudence asked, her mind-set on where he was planning on going.

"To have fun. I want to show you what it feels like..." Jeff said, still keeping his eyes rapid on their surroundings.

"What 'what' feels like?" She asked.

"To be a rebel." Jeff turned to face her, his smile was widened and he opened his mouth, showing his teeth. Prudence smiled, feeling more free then she has ever felt.

They both ran from the asylum and reached another town just beyond some woods and fences. They managed to jump the fences and when they reached the city, Jeff grabbed Prudence by her hands.

"Just follow my lead, alright angel?" Jeff said, using Prudence's new pet name he gave her. She smiled at it, she never would have guess that would be in such a demonic killer's vocabulary. She followed Jeff as he sprinted across the streets of the town. Passer bys ignored the both of them as they began their journey. Jeff put his hood on, as did Prudence and she followed him into a candy store. There were a few people inside. A fat kid holding onto a skinnier kids shirt collar, an old man who looked annoyed as hell and a a perky girl who was jamming to music on her head phones while sweeping the floors.

"Come on, twerp. I ain't got all day ya' know! Buy me candy or I'll punch you!" said the fat kid to the poor scrawny kid. The kid was grabbing a shit load of chocolate bars. His forehead beated sweat.

"Alright, alright!" he said. Jeff laughed at how pathetic it was. He walked over to the two boys and stood behind them. With a flick of a finger he poked the fat kid away from the scrawny one. The scrawny kid looked at Jeff, dropping some candy bars. The fat kid darted at him.

"Whatya think you're doing, kid?" the fat kid said attempting to punch Jeff, but Jeff stopped his fist without even looking. Prudence giggled.

"What are you doing picking on this nerd?" asked Jeff. He leaned in on the fat kids face (without revealing his own face) and spoke in his ear. "Because you and I both know you don't need another chocolate bar. So I suggest you book it, maybe take a few laps around the block. Lose a few.. Or a lot..." Jeff patted the fat kid's stomach.

"Why don't you mind your own business. Smoke a joint or whatever you teenage losers do now-a-days. Scram!" The fat kid said. The scrawny kid stood with a wide smile on his face. He was grateful someone finally was brave enough to stand up to the fatty.

"Why don't you make me?" Jeff said, tilting his head revealing his face. He was bent over to the boy's height. The boy made a face of terror.

"What the hell is wrong with your face?!" The fat kid insulted. Jeff took it as a compliment.

"Why aren't I beautiful? I suggest you start running before I kill you... Literally..." Jeff threatened. The fat kid shoved Jeff out of his way and ran, (more like waddled) to the door.

"You're a freak!" He managed to let out before booking it away from the store. Jeff turned to Prudence and the scrawny kid. Both of them clapping in amusement.

"Thank you so much sir!" Said the scrawny kid.

"Heh heh. I wouldn't take it to heart, kid," Jeff said, turning to face Prudence. "Now let's have fun." Jeff too his hood off, revealing his face. The scrawny kid gasped and Prudence smiled.

"Hey! Everyone! I suggest you all pay close attention, for this will be your last day of being awake!" Jeff announced. Everyone in the store was paying attention. The perky girl sweeping took out her ear buds and ran to the counter to the old man... WHo still looked unused.

Jeff jumped up on the counter, startling the girl and the man. He took out his knife and stuck it to the man's throat.

"I-Is it money you want? I-I'll give you all the money in the register!" the man offered. Jeff laughed.

"What I want... is for you to go to sleep... Ha... Hahah!" he said shoving the knife deep in his throat. The man coughed and blood-shot everywhere. The girl screamed and darted towards Prudence.

"I'm calling the cops!" she screamed, trying to dial the number on her cell.

"That won't do. You see... They already are after me. Calling them won't do you any good, my dear." he looked to Prudence, gesturing for her to kill the girl. Prudence shook. She didn't know what to do. He threw her the knife and Prudence caught it. Stunned and confused. Suddenly that feeling surged up in her stomach again. Jeff laughed. The girl fell backward on her rump, looking up in horror at Prudence. Prudence was staring at the blood stained knife, then she shifted to the girl. She was crying. Prudence stared at her... The feeling got stronger and stronger.

"Do it, angel..." Jeff whispered. He still was laughing. Prudence knelt to the girl. The feeling was now an eerie pain. In that moment Prudence took the girl by her neck, digging her nails into the girls skin.

_Kill her Prudence, do it! Do it Do it Do it DO IT! **DO IT!**_ That annoying feeling seemed to have messed with her head. The voice she usually depicted as her conscience turned evil for that slightest minute. In that eerie and painful moment she lunged the knife into the girl's chest. She died instantly. She began laughing. Jeff was satisfied.

_What are you doing, Prudence? This isn't you... Go back to Slenderman... _A familiar voice rang in her head. She was shocked by this and instantly fell to the ground.

_Come on, Pru... Listen to me... This isn't you. You are not a murderer... _Prudence looked at the knife in her hand and at the dead girl on the floor of the candy shop.

"I just killed someone..." She whispered. Jeff nodded and walked over to her.

"Yes you did... It was amusing to see..." Prudence was crying.

"I am sorry..." she said.

"Don't be sorry. It was great!" Jeff praised her, handing her a lollipop. She took his offering and turned to look at him. He noticed the pain in her eyes. He lifted her to her feet and gently grabbed her hand.

"The feeling will pass... It's okay to feel guilt. But look at all this free candy! Now that is fun!" Jeff said in a calm voice that some how soothed Prudence. She managed to smile slightly and ignore the guilt.

_How could you? _The voice said. Prudence knew that voice... Suddenly a flash back flashed in her head... A flash back of the day she was training in the scrap yard with Matt. The voice she has heard... Was Matt!

* * *

**A/N: Alright. The next chapter will be more interesting. Jeff and Prudence will be getting some romantic action going on in the next chappy. Any who I have not forgotten about Slendy... he also will be joining the story soon as well as Sherly ) so stay tuned my Creepypasta lovers ;);) Lol btw those of you who like BEN DROWNED I was thinking of making a separate story of Jeff and BEN... idk it might sound kind of silly**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: You followers have my permission to bitch slap me for not posting sooner. TT-TT I am sorry... To make it up... I'll add some fan service... well... it could be considered fan service... buuuut it actually is how I wrote it in my journal... whatever, just read and review like the little creepypasta demons you are ;)  
(be proud you earned that title)**

* * *

Jeff was singing, wringng his fingers through Prudence's hair as she slept in his lap. He found it quite enjoyable to watch her sleep... But he suddenly felt a strange feeling... One that he use to get when he was thirteen... The feeling was good... But not now... Especially if the feeling was about hurting Prudence.

_"Oh, come on Jeffery... She has flesh... Blood... I need those things... We need those things. Come on Jeff... it's only in your nature to kill... She is vulnerable..."_

Said a voice that constantly told Jeff to Kill. Jeff indeed was familiar with this voice... Who he stupidly obeyed to all the time. He looked down at Prudence, whose eyes were rapid in REM and her hands clung onto his thigh...

"Yes... She has flesh... Yes... She has blood... But her blood mustn't be waisted, voice."

_"You know you want inside of her..." _teased his voice. Jeff snickered...

Prudence moaned... and Jeff found it oddly... arousing... His blood began to get heated... Prudence shifted slightly, causing Jeff to have a different feeling... Prudence stirred awake, her arms stretching up.

"Hi, Jeff..." Prudence said in a cute, innocent sleep voice. Jeff would have blushed his cheeks could produce such a color. Jeff just stared down at her. He didn't make a gesture, or say a word. he was just intent on her. She was confused.

"Jeff, what's wr-" before she could finish her sentence, Jeff grabbed her hair on either side of her head and pulled her head over to his. He pressed his lips against hers. Prudence went into shock. he struggled for a moment, her hands clinging onto Jeff's that still were holding her head in place. She began to relax as jeff slid his tongue in her warm mouth. Her eyes that were once wide from shock, now began to slowly close as she allowed Jeff to lead her further. He released one of his hands from her head and began sliding it within her shirt. Reaching for her breasts. She shivered and blushed, but allowed it to happen. Why was she letting this happen?! Jeff released his other hand and allowed his hands to wonder to her back, he unstrapped her bra, Prudence opened her eyes. She didn't release her lips from his, instead she allowed herself to give into the sexual desires her body so gratefully begged for.

Jeff took his lips away from her and started to move under her chin and then to her neck. Prudence lifted her head up instinctively.

_"This is bad, Prudence. You know this is bad. Stop now and go back to Slenderman!" _Prudence heard Matt's voice once again. She ignored it and continued to allow Jeff to invade her body. Jeff's hands moved to Prudence's lower stomach. He unbuttoned Prudence's pants and carefully lifted her up so he could more smoothly take off her pants, he only to her thigh so he was still able to get to where he wanted to get to... *Hint hint*. Prudence shivered once more as Jeff began slipping his hands closer to the lower part of her underwear. She began to squirm and that's when it all came down onto her. The moment she realized she had the opportunity to actually have sex without force thrusted upon her, she pushed herself on top of Jeff. Jeff looked up in surprise. Her eyes were on his that kept the moment alive. In an instant she began thrusting forward and back. Jeff held her there, moving along with her.

_"This isn't love, silly girl. This is lust. This will only hurt you even more!" _Matt warned her. Prudence moans as she lied her self on top of Jeff's chest that was surprisingly warm. She placed her face in the side of Jeff's neck and began sucking an area on his skin that has not been touched by what ever it was that caused his face to look the way it did. This area on his body must have been sensitive, because Jeff began twitch, and goosebumps itched their way around his body to hers. Jeff lifted her upward and bent her back. He lifted her shirt so that her stomach was exposed. Even though she was slightly embarrassed by some of the fat she might have obtained over the few months due to lack of excercise and the way she has eaten. Though she was completely obese, Jeff in fact took joy in the sight of her bare skin and began to slowly suck and kiss up and down the lining of her stomach and belly button. All in the same time Jeff opened his own pants and managed to slider Prudence's underwear off. But all in that second Jeff came into realization... He stopped kissing her stomach and he stopped undressing himself... He looked up and Prudence, whose hair was choppy from the struggle. He then pushed himself gently forward, practically pinning her to the ground. He sat gently on her lower abdomin. His legs spread on either side of her hip. Her eyes were closed in a way that made Jeff want to kiss her even more... But something stopped him. He looked down at her awaiting expression. What he came realize was...

He has fallen deeply in love with her... Even more so than before. How can he continue to use her body like a toy... That's what he was doing. She was only sixteen... Still a blossom that has not yet bloomed. He is handling her too much... She is too delicate...

Prudence opened her eyes and made a, "huh?" sound. Jeff was still looking into her eyes, as if in a trance. He looked to be in shock. Everything about her was delicate and innocent... Why would he do such a thing to provoke an unclean activity.

That's when Prudence woke up from her heated emotion of lust and pur herself out of under him. She sat up and pressed her legs to her chest... Awkwardly pulling up her underwear and pants. Her face turned beat red. Jeff still stayed there in the same position. He was staring at the ground.

"I-I am sorry..." Prudence breathed in a small voice. She stood up and ran towards away from the place where they were at, (which was an abandon park almost like the one she ran from Slenderman.)

Jeff took a minute to contain himself... But he just sat there in the same place. He clenched his hands and closed his eyes.

"No, Prudence I am sorry... I am sorry I took you from Slenderman. I am sorry I made you kill those people... I am sorry I tried to have sex with you... And I am so sorry that... That I am in love with you..."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Heh heh... I uh made a few mistakes in my last chapter like some spelling errors, like maybe more than usual... I apologize. And I mentioned in one paragraph about Prudence's stomach and weight... She is not completely obese. **

**Lol, she's whatever you picture her to look like... I created her to show that aspect so too whom ever fantasizes about being Slenderman's or Jeff's interests they can picture themselves as Prudence. I do sometimes lol anyway...**

**Shout out to all my followers who review. I appreciate it so so so much. I never had this much reviews. I know to some of you who get way more reviews than this and think "pst, 30+ reviews? That's nothing." But to me it's pretty satisfying. So thank you :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Her Heart**

"How can sh do this to me... After what I have done for her. After pouring my beat less heart to her... This is unfair. Heart wrenching unfair..." Slenderman moped as he held on to Sherly's hand. She was instantly drifting off to sleep ever so often and Slenderman had to lift her up until she begged to be placed back down.

"Where's Prudence, will she ever come back...?" Sherly asked, rubbing her eyes and face. Slenderman stood taller.

"Sherly, how would you like to live with me?" Slenderman asked her... He only asked because he knew Sherly's family has long gone past. Even her grandmother to which she was supposed to go. Unfortunately, Slenderman has grown somewhat attached to Sherly like a father would his own daughter. He picks her as potential for a future proxy. Even though he is growing somewhat more attatched to Sherly by the day, he will never replace Prudence... He was in love with her and he doesn't think he could ever fall out of that.

Sherly stopped walking and looked up at the nice tall man. Her eyes wide and full of tears... "You want... me to live with you?" She asked. Slender, still holding her hand, turned to look down at her.

"Of course I do..."

"So... are you my new daddy?" She asked. Slender smiled underneath that false face of his and nodded.

"I guess you can call me that if you like?" Slenderman said with a gentle voice so calm and collective it made Sherly smile. He bent down to her height and allowed her to run into his arms. With that being down, Slenderman decided it was time to find Prudence...

* * *

"_What have I done?! I can't believe I did that! Jeff is not who I love. It's Slender... Slender is my one and only master..."_ Prudence said to herself. She was running towards a forest and started stumbling as she ran. Her jacket was barely on, it hung around her forearms as she stumbled across the ground. She finally allowed herself to fall in a heap on the dirt mud floor. She curled herself in the fetal position feeling utter guilt as it washed over her like a wave.

_"I bet you feel ashamed... Prudence.. You should feel this way..." _Matt spoke to her. Prudence wasn't crying. She just lied there.

"Why do I feel this way?"

_"Because you love someone else... It's normal to feel this way after betraying someone who would do absolutely anything for you..." _Said Matt. Prudence looked up to see a ghostly figure appear in front of her. It was Matt. She didn't know if it was her imagination or what. She sat herself up only halfway to see Matt directly. She rubbed her eyes a few times, making sure it wasn't a trick of the light.

"I am so... Ashamed I ran away..." Prudence whispered.

_"How do you think I felt when I hurt you... But now I am here to make right with what I have done... Because there are forgiving beings who promise things and keep them... So I promised to guide you the right way... Slenderman will look for you... But I know you love him... AND Jeff... Jeff will also look for you... You chose this life... Even if it's wrong... You chose to murder... The path that mustn't be chosen..."_ Matt said, holding onto Prudence's chin. She looked down in disbelief at herself.

"What should I do?" She asked, feeling completely lost...

_"Do what your heart says..." _Matt was vague... But Prudence nodded helplessly as he began to disappear. She looked down for a moment, trying to think of what she should do... She felt lost. Ashamed. Exposed. She couldn't find any explanations to what she was feeling. Everything was so hard to explain, she felt maybe she should just give up and find a way back to her REAL home... Or maybe she should go back to Slenderman... But... She loved Jeff? Or did she? Did he love her?

"Prudence..." Said a familiar robotic voice that rang through the air like wind. She looked around, her heart beating. "Prudence, it's okay..." She heard it again...

"Sl-Slender?" She called. "Slender?" She was a little louder... "SLENDER?!" She was screaming now. She was still on the ground.

She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Slender standing a great ten feet above her. He bent over closer to her... He held out a flower to her...

"Will you accept my offering?" Slender asked her. She looked up with wide and misty full eyes. Oh, how desperately she want to hug him... But something stopped her...

"I thought you loved me Prudence... We seemed to fit perfectly... You... and me..." It was Jeff, who stood behind her. A knife in hand. Prudence went into shock. "You make a great killer Prudence... You like it... You liked what I did to you... The feelings that were going through the both of us. How heated we felt..." Jeff said, slowly walking over to Prudence. Slender stood up straight. Anger was corroding him with every inch of his body. The scariest thing Prudence has ever seen Slender do. His tendrils allured his back. He was going back and forth in a spastic motion. He was mainly static. Slenderman was becoming even more of a monster than Prudence ever has seen him. His mouth stretched wide open. His back bent in a monstrous hunch. His tendrils lifted him higher. His fingers curled in sharp like claws that seem to keep stretching.

"You can't love a monster like that... You didn't enjoy the way he kissed you like the way I did. You went further with me then Slender has ever gotten. Slendy's a man of what... thousands of years old... I am eighteen... A human... He will never be able to give you... Pleasure... And you and I both know... You. Love. Me..." Jeff was mainly saying that to Slender who became even more angry.

Slenderman stretched himself up, his head looking up as he screamed the most demonic screech that could be heard from miles and miles away. Prudence covered her ears as did Jeff. Slenderman was speaking in many tongues that could not be made out. It sounded like a disprogramming robot. It looked like lightning around them as Slender became more angry by the second.

"Look at that monster..." Jeff pointed out, holding Prudence back. Prudence watched Slenderman throw the biggest tantrum. She was terrified of his form. He was like a nightmare...

"THHH EEEEE OOOOOOPPPPPEEEEERRRRAAAATTT- OOOOORRRRRRR! THHHHEEEEEEEE OOOOPPPPEEEERRRRRR ATTTTTOOOORRRR!" Slenderman screeched. It was hard to make out what he was saying. What Prudence could make out was... _The Operator... _He spoke again in another messed up, robotic monstrous tone.

"*%#(#*#*#*#*#*#*... PRRRRRRUUUUUUDENCE! AAAWWWWWW AAAAKKKK EEEEEE!" Considering his voice was distorted like a broken record of computers malfunctioning Prudence could only make out the last words... or... Er... Slurs of his sentence... _Prudence Awake... _

Instantly Prudence awoke. She was breathing heavily in a way that made her heart burn. She realized it was all a dream. She must have fallen asleep when she fell in the forest. unfortunately doing those things with Jeff was not a dream... Meeting Matt and reconnecting with Slenderman was all a dream that became a nightmare. Prudence stood up and turned to face Jeff.

"I am sorry I didn't wake you sooner... You were having a nightmare and I didn't want to startle you... I also... want to apologize for... What we did..." Jeff said, holding her hand. She instantly pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I am sorry..." She began.. her voice raspy. "I am sorry that I didn't stop... I am also sorry... But I love Slenderman..." Prudence was soft when speaking to him. For some reason Jeff became extremely angry. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his knife. Prudence didn't realize it until he pinned her to the ground, holding the knife to her neck...

"You little slut! You like toying with both of our emotions. How dare you use me! I was just about to tell you how I felt... But you go ahead and take Slendy's side! May I remind you what we did?" Jeff moaned in her ear. Prudence didn't move. The sound of bats and crows came from everywhere. She was still. The wind blew and kissed either side of her cheeks as if egging her to get up and fight. But she still would not move. She awaited what was to come to her as Jeff pressed the knife deeper into her neck. She coughed as blood began to seep her skin.

"You can't go back now, angel... I'm your demon now... I own you... You can't escape who you are Prudence... You can't go back to that fairy Slendy... He can't give you what you need!" Jeff whispered again. He began to lick the blood that flowed from her neck and onto the knife. Prudence was hoping it was a dream, but the pain reminded her it wasn't. She had no escape, so she allowed Jeff to torture her.

"Prudence... If I can't have you... No one can..." Jeff said and lifted the knife up.

_"Jeff! You love this girl! Why must you kill her?" _Said the soft voice in Jeff's mind that reminded him he still had good left in him. This voice reminded him of the old Jeff... He did not like this voice...

"Shut up! She hurt me!" Jeff said aloud... Still holding the knife in the air. Prudence was looking into Jeff's eyes. Begging...

_"Yes, but you are hurting her now... If you love someone... You mustn't hurt them... You have to protect them..." _Jeff stared back down into her eyes... Her breath steady, but her lip quivered. Her eyes watered. _My... Angel... My... Prudence... _Jeff thought to himself. He shook his head and dropped the knife on the ground...

"I didn't mean a word... of what I said..." Jeff whispered... But as he said that her heard the static sound of Slender.

"Get. Off... Of her Jeff...!" Slenderman stood over the both of them. Prudence closed her eyes in relief and began crying. "She isn't your's to call your own... Her heart belongs to me..."

Jeff's mind sparked once again as he stood up off of her. He lifted the knife off the ground, pulled Prudence up and held the knife once again to her throat. He was holding her hair back so it was easier to get to her neck. Slender hesitated. Sherly stood several feet behind him. Jeff let go of Prudence's hair and moved it to her chest where her heart should be.

"If you want her heart... You have to fight me for it..." Jeff said with his carved smiled wider than ever...


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter will be quite different from the rest... So bear with me... It pretty much... speaks for itself... So enjoy... **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Tearing Apart... Slowly**

Her neck was dripping with the succulent marroon colored blood that seemed to shine against the starlit sky. Her eyes closed to what seemed like a lifetime, waiting for her savior to approach with his long gracious arms that always seemed to comfort her even in the darkest of situations. She knew Jeff never ment any of the things he has done or has said. She knew he cared for her and she knew he wouldn't harm her to a point where it was irreversible. What she didn't know was to an extent, how much he truly has fallen in love with her. He was only reacting to pure jealousy of Slenderman who came to be a natural enemy from the start... But now they truly had something to fight over... And that was Prudence...

She did not wish to be treated or refered to as a price to be won, or a treasure to be found. She was her own being. Her own person... Not a pet who must be claimed ownership to. But like a pet, she obeyed every gesture, every command and every movement given to her profusely. If she would have known things would end up so tragically she would have probably killed herself. But of course she loved living... To an extent...

"Give her up, Jeff! Or I will do my worst..." Slender demanded. His tendrils alluring his back. He lifted Sherly off the ground and placed her on a tree branch. In her reaction she knew she must stay put for there will be something scary happening soon. She huddled her self to the trunk of the tree and shut her eyes, awaiting next instructions.

"Why don't you make me?" Jeff teased and held the knife even tighter to Prudence's neck. Her eyes still shut.

"I will!" Slender said stretching higher. When his height maxed Jeff's, he thrusted his tendrils forward. In an instant Jeff turned Prudence around, shielding her from them. Slenderman knew Jeff wouldn't let Prudence get hit. Slenderman knew Jeff's feelings for Prudence. Slenderman also knew about Jeff and Prudence and what they just recently did... Or almost did. He was not too happy about it... Not at Prudence but at Jeff, and himself. He should have known how put down Prudence must have felt, considering she wasn't given the attention she need from him... But for Jeff to toy with such a pure heart was disrespectful on her Part. Regardless if she gave in or not... He must have known she would, she's a teenage girl, sexually deprived of lust and love.

Jeff threw Prudence away so she wouldn't get any harm done to her, (more so then she already has.) She manged to land on her hands and knees, disregarding any injuries and ran towards the tree Sherly was in. She was able to climb to where Sherly was, surprised she gained so much agility over the several months she has been away. She grabbed onto Sherly who quickly wrapped her arms around her waist, crying and hoping things will be alright. Prudence gave her reassurance by rubbing her back and wringing her fingers through her hair.

"You dumb ass! You shouldn't have provoked me so profusely you incapable little twit!" Slender insulted. Jeff laughed and flipped his way over to Slenderman, knife in hand. As he reached Slender he pounced he way up to one of Slender's tentacles and sliced it. unfortunate it only left a slight scratch that healed imediately. Slenderman reacted nonchalantly and flicked Jeff from him with a tendril. Jeff didn't give up. He repeatidly began slicing and stabbing every tentacle that came into view. He seemed like he was having fun, (probably because of his false smile that was forever carved in his cheeks) but in reality he was only getting angrier by the second.

"HOW. COULD. YOU. INSULT. ME. LIKE. THAT?!" Jeff was persistent . He paused every word he said as he continued his outrage. He was more angry at the fact Prudence loved Slender. In result, he let his anger out on Slender, who found it amusing as he knocked Jeff around like a toy.

Jeff stepped up his game, instinctively using his surroundings to his advantage. He jumped up onto a tree trunk, using his feet, he pushed himself from that tree and managed to stick himself onto another tree trunk, digging his knife into the wood for support. A tendril spiked its way over to Jeff and he slammed his feet against it, turning his position in a certain way. Sort of like a trapeze artist performing. Their fight was like a dance, it was so controled.

Prudence had to cover Sherly's eyes in order for her to calm down.

Jeff pressed his chest against the ground and threw the knife towards Slenderman's chest, to which no prevail, the knife was blocked by Slenderma's arm. It stuck inside his skin, but he pulled it out with out a cringe and chucked it at Jeff, missing him by a hair as he jumped up in a spastic release. He caught the knife midair and threw it once more, but this time he ran with the knife as it flew. He managed to grab onto a tendril, caught the knife and slammed it into the limb which moved out, releasing a thick silver substance that resembled blood. Jeff was amused, yet awestruck by the succulent color of Slenderman's blood. But in that instant he realized he awoke the beast Slenderman forever kept chained inside. Slenderman grew at least seven feet taller. His mouth was wide, drool and teeth aligned the soft lips of the demon. Eyes even appeared. Alien-like eyes that glowed against the moon's light. They were silver with a tint of purple. They changed color from silver, to purple to a deep blood-red.

Prudence watched as her master became something that could only be explained as a nightmare. Her heart beat, which seemed to be the only sound she could make out. She was in shock... Sherly was crying, begging to be woken up from this terror. But Prudence couldn't hear her. She was engrossed by Slender's behavior she nearly passed out. Jeff laughed in an insane way. Even he was a horror to look at. But Slenderman... There were literally no words to explain the fear he inflicted upon the two girls who sat alone on the tree with terror and fear for their lives.

Slenderman made sounds that could not be put into words either. It reminded Prudence of her dream. The same robotic voice and everything. Slenderman knocked down several trees, lifting them with his tendrils and throwing them at Jeff.

"PRRRRRRUUUUUDDDDEEEEEEEEENNN NNNCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE!" Slenderman screeched. Jeff didn't know what else to do but laugh. He did what he wanted to do. Get Slenderman angry enough to expose his site. Now people everywhere in that area will have seen him and get curious like human beings were.

* * *

***First Person: Slenderman***

_I am a raging lunatic... How can I escape such a hell I inflicted upon everyone... I cannot control this demon that seems to lurk within the bowels of my inner being... This is me Prudence... I am sorry you must witness such a disturbing monster that I am... You are too pure for such a sight... But alas... I cannot escape reality... Now I have put you in danger too many times... But how else am I to protect you? How else am I suppose to stop that bastard from stealing you away from me... _

_Listen to me... I have become overly attached... Should I just let you go? I know you show feelings for Jeff... Maybe even more so then me... Then me.. Then me. Then me then me then me..._

_Repeating like a broken record... My head is filled with lies and thieves that constantly feed on my emotions... I will kill... I won't stop... _

_But I love you Prudence... _

_Yes... That may be... But if I want your heart I must fight for it... or show how angry it makes me when I can't have what I want... _

_I am no monster... I am no pain inducing demon who festers in the outskirts of hell and fear. I am Slenderman... No... I am the Operator..._

_I will protect you Prudence... I will save you..._

_"Slender...?" Prudence whispered to herself. She was haled with Sherly against the tree I so gracefully placed her in. _

_I only glanced down at her... I was engrossed with my rage. _

_"Mister...?" this caught my attention and I turn my head to face her. She looked up... Her eyes swollen and her face stained with tears of anguish and fear. "Mister, I know you are angry... I love you... I love you I love you I love you! I would give anything to wrap my arms around you once more... I would give anything to be with you... But please... For me... Calm down... You're scaring me... Please..."_

_That's what woke me... Her voice that beautiful rang in my ears, that was like a song, medicine, a cure for my insanity... I shrink myself to a proper height and begin to calm down. Jeff was sitting in a crouched position. His shit-eating grin and glowing eyes were all I could see and I slowly begin to fall to the ground, smaller, smaller, smaller... I could hear Sherly begging for her mother... I could her Prudence crying for me to hold her... But what I read from Jeff's mind... Was nothing I would have guessed would come from him..._

_"I am scared, Fuckface... I am scared of losing her... I just want you to leave her alone... I am scared... I am terrified... Of her dying... I love her I love her I love her..."_

_I look up, returning my face back to an expressionless manner... I whispered ever so gently to him as I lay there in the dirt as pathetic as a dying animal... _

_"If you love her... Tell her... If you are too shy to let it out... Then what will you have to live for...?"_

_"Funny for you to say, Slendy... You already won her heart... Regardless if she loved me back or not... I still have one thing to live for..." Jeff became silent and he did not continue his sentence... Leaving me baffled and guessing... _

_"What is it?" I asked..._

_"That is for me to know..." Jeff whispered... "And only me..."_

_I knew what is was he cared for and only cared for... That was the safety and protection of Prudence... To which we both will forever provide to her until her death..._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ummm... No... It is not the end of this book... I would never stop writing there... Although... I already figured out how I will end this book... But that's probably some chapters away... That is if you reviewers want me to continue? If so, then I will... If not... theennn I tried. So enjoy :D **

**Don't forget to review. **

**Shout outs to: **

**OroKabuLover - *Takes cookie* Thank you so much for sticking with my story. You are amazing and I love your stories. :D *Bakes a dozen cookies for you***

**Slendergirl66 - Where are you, girl? I miss your reviews. You seem to make my days with your reviews happy. But thank you so much for giving me that one shout out in your story. I literally blushed all day. I didn't think I was that big of an inspiration ^-^**

**Watermelon23 - I know... It was breaking my heart writing about Jeff's feelings being hurt... But I wanted to add a sensitive side to Jeff no one ever sees. Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Connections with Home**

It has been several hours since the fight... Slenderman has disappeared, leaving Sherly and Prudence alone on the tree... They soon fell asleep in a restless slumber, but at least got what they need... Rest... Jeff promised Slenderman he would watch over the two of them... While he gathered any information about his appearance last night... To see if anyone seen him... His proxy certainly did... They have gathered to rejoin Slenderman in a war to settle Slenderman's existence. Slenderman knew they would be back... That at least calmed his mood.

Prudence awoke with the sound of singing... Her breaths calm and she almost forgot what had happened yesterday night. She pressed herself closer to Sherly who was still curled in the curve of Prudence's stomach.

"Good morning, Angel," Said Jeff from under the tree. He was carving a stick, probably out of boredom. She smiled and placed Sherly on her shoulders, she didn't give a damn and continued sleeping. She carefully climbed down the tree and sat herself next to Jeff. She moved Sherly to her lap.

"Good morning," She answered. She didn't seem too happy. She looked more startled and confused then anything. Jeff noticed this too.

"He's out with his proxies or whatever... They are fixing what we screwed up last night... He should be back soon I would hope..." Jeff reassured, knowing exactly what Prudence must have thought... Prudence sighed in relief... Not really questioning about the proxies, knowing they must have regain the trust Slenderman wanted from them. She laid herself back against the bark of the tree and petted Sherly's head...

Jeff looked at her... Wanting desperately to tell her how he felt... He just didn't have the courage, he felt pathetic. But... The brave lad decided to go about it casually, yet awkwardly. "Um... Prudence... There is something I want to tell you..." He began... She looked at him, giving him her undivided attention.

"Yes?"

"I uh... I have had these really weird feelings I never had before... And I wanted to tell you that... That... I have fallen... I have fallen in love with you and I don't know how to go about it-" with that being said, he was interrupted by a peck on the cheek and a long embracing hug from the side. Prudence buried her face in his neck and kissed that as well.

"Jeff... I love you... Too..." She was honest... Her feelings have grown stronger for Jeff now then ever. But her feelings for Jeff could not mask the love she shared with Slender.

"No you don't... Not as much as you do Slendy..." Jeff said looking down. Prudence rested her head on his shoulder, still holding Jeff.

"Maybe not as much... But I know there are strong feelings between us that I cannot ignore... It isn't so much as lust, but more love then I have for my family... Maybe not as much as I am in love with Slenderman... Do to our special bond we have as a proxy to a Slender being... But maybe we have something special... Something separate... Something that cannot be explained yet. But I know we are going to figure out this whole love ordeal... Because now I belong to Slender... But I also belong to you..." Prudence explained, or tried to... She also was confused by her feelings towards the two men who gave her feelings that could not be explained yet. All she knew was that she need to let fate decide this confusing. Jeff smiled... Feeling better than he has ever felt about the love triangle between the three of them. For the for the first time... He felt happy... Not the insane gitty happiness he felt when doing what he was known for... But a happiness that can only be explained by his heart that still beat warmth for another.

_"Prudence... Do you want to go on a little field trip?" _It was of course Slender who spoke to her through the telepathic connection they still had. Prudence blinked.

"Sure, of course..." She whispered. Instantly Slender appeared in front of the three of them. His hand-held out to her... She offered it generously. Sherly awoke, rubbing her eyes.

"Where are we going?" She asked with a yawn. Jeff was staring up at Slender.

"Where ever it is... I am tagging along... I have nothing better to do..." Jeff said stretching, keeping his hand behind his head. Such a guy pose.

"We are going for a visit... Hold onto me or simply touch me..." Was all Slender said. Jeff was hesitant but obeyed as did Prudence and Sherly. With a blink of an eye they transported to a house. A very... Familiar house. Jeff was wobbly and fell to his rump.

"Where are we?" He asked. Prudence fell to her knees. She placed both hands over her mouth.

"We are at my house... My home..." She didn't cry even though she wanted to... She held it in. Slenderman turned to her. She began to realize the time of day changed from morning to-night... Slenderman can also change time? This She did not know...

"Prudence... I want you to write your parents a letter. As for you Sherly... You will be living here for now one..." Slenderman insisted. Both Shirly and Prudence were confused, but dd not question the powerful being.

"Sherly... This is Prudence's old home. I know I asked for you to live with me... But it is too dangerous for you to live with me... You need a real home with real family..." Slender explained to Sherly. Sherly looked to Prudence who was still shell-shocked by what was happening.

"Are they nice Pru?" She asked her. Prudence gave her the most meaning ful smile she could ever give her.

"They are the most kind, amazing, caring and love family you could ever ask for..." Prudence hugged Sherly. Sherly was understandable, crying respectfully.

"Now, Sherly... When you knock on their door hand them the letter Prudence gives you okay? Don't mention anything about me, or Jeff... Only tell them what they want to hear. Okay?" Slenderman informed her, hugging her in the process. She nodded and turned to Jeff who was standing crossed armed and bored. She smiled and sniffed. She ran up to him and hugged his waist.

"Thank you, Jeffy... Without you I wouldn't have met Prudence... Bye..." She said. Jeff rolled his eyes and hugged her back.

Within a short time period, Slender grabbed Prudence and lifted her old bedroom window... She clung onto his arm as he did. Adrenaline pumped in her stomach. When she reached the window and went inside, her heart dropped. Her room was kept clean. They practically made a shrine to her. There was a letter on the bed and Prudence cautiously picked it up and read it.

_To our loving Daughter,_

_We missed you so much. We want to tell you how much we love and cherish you. We hope when you get this, you will understand that we aren't mad at you. We hope you got this as soon as possible in the hopes of your return. We love you... Prudence. We love you so much. We are glad to have you home._

Prudence clenched onto her chest and began to cry. They must have written this thinking she would come home soon. It's been months... Prudence folded the note and put it in her pocket. She went to her old desk and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote her parents a letter. When she was finished she knocked on the window indicating for Slender to come get her.

"Are you ready Sherly?" Prudence asked. She smiled and nodded. Prudence handed her the letter and smiled whole heartidly. Slender nodded to Prudence and they all headed towards the front door. Sherly knocked once, twice... And the door open. There standing in the doorway was Prudence's mother. She looked drained and tired. But still absolutely beautiful.

Prudence, Slender, and Jeff were hidden. Watching. Waiting.

"Hello?" She said to Sherly. Sherly was shy, but she handed her the letter. She took it without hesitation and began to read it.

_Dear Mother,_

_This is Sherly. She doesn't have a home and I knew giving her to you she would have a wonderful home. I know this might be sudden, but I am running short of time. I read your letter. I am okay. I am perfectly safe. I found a new family. Even though I was perfectly happy with you guys... I just want you to know that I love you more than anything and I hope you know that. Please don't worry any longer. I will always be in your hearts. _

_Love, Prudence._

Her mother began to cry. As did Sherly. Prudence could barely watch. It hurt so much she couldn't help but cry as well. It all was a very emotional moment that Prudence couldn't seem to find the right words to explain it to herself.

"She told me to tell you she loved you... She misses you... But she is okay... She's with a very nice person who will take very good care of her..." Sherly said. Prudence's mother took Sherly's hand.

"Alright, Sweetie... Alright..." Prudence's mother began, but began to choke on her own words. "Come along inside with me... We can all figure this out together..."

With that being said, she pulled Sherly inside. Prudence closed her eyes and began to smile... _Some things are meant to be let go... _She said to herself.

* * *

"Are you alright, Pru?" Slender asked her while walking out of the town they were in. Prudence kept her head down the whole time. Her eyes weren't swollen any longer, but her heart-felt that way. She managed to smile as she looked up at her master.

"I couldn't be anymore happy," She said with a sigh. Jeff was walking at her hip. He looked over at her then to Slender. They both exchanged sympathy worried glances.

"Are you sure, angel?" Jeff whispered, grabbing onto her hand. Slender cringed, but did not say a word at this.

"Yes... I'm just... Tired..." She said with a fake yawn and stretch. Slender stopped walking...

"How about we head somewhere warm enough to sleep..." Slender suggested. Prudence looked up at him and nodded.

"I know the perfect place. There is an abandoned barn near the outskirts of my town. We already are about there. Might as well stop there for the night..." Prudence was excited. This barn was where her and her friends use to play at when they were younger. Slender grabbed onto Prudence's hand as well as Jeff's and transported them to the barn.

"Dammit Slenderman! You know I don't like when we do that!" Jeff complained with a snarl. He knelt to the ground to calm his nauseous stomach from the transport...

"Stop complaining, you sound like a child..." Slender said, holding back chuckles. Prudence playfully punched Slenderman in the arm. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in front of him. Lifting her onto his feet like a parent would a child and began walking. Prudence giggled as they each walked closer to the barn. The door creaked open and bats flew out. The stench of rotting wood and hay filled the air. Prudence smiled to herself.

"Welp, seems pretty vacated. Shall we enjoy our stay?" Prudence said. Jeff smiled at her enthusiasm and how sarcastic she was. It was cute and enjoyable to hear.

As the night progressed the only ones awake were Slender and Prudence. Prudence was curled in Slenderman's stomach.

"Slender..." She began. She had his undivided attention.

"Yes, my dear Prudence."

"You know what I miss most about my mom? The way she use to sing to me every night and morning when I was younger. She sang the song Dear Prudence by the Beatles..." She said with a meaningful grin. Slenderman loved listening to her talk. "I especially liked it when she sang me that song in the morning so I would wake up... Like the part when it says," she took in a deep breath and began to sing. "_Dear Prudence, open up your eyes. Dear Prudence, see the sunny skies." _She had a quiet, but pretty voice. Not phenomenal, but pretty enough to make Slenderman get chills of delight. He hugged her.

_Oh, Prudence... _Slenderman though to himself...

"Dear Prudence is my favorite song, Slenderman... I will always miss the way she sang me that song to wake up..." Prudence repeated herself. That was the last thing she said before falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: It's seems like I always have author notes... Regardless. No lol I am totally fine with ANYONE "raping" my story with reviews. It lets me know I am doing something right :D Anyway don't forget to R&R... It's always... I mean ALWAYS appreciated.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun... Unless They're Shared To Everyone...**

"You have to tell us who has her?" Said a tall policemen. His badge a tad esque and his glare on the small child who sat shivering in a small wooden chair. The room was empty, except for the wooden chair, long silver table and the three people who inhabited it at the moment.

"I don't know who you are talking about..." It was Sherly. She sat there keeping her promise to Slenderman and Prudence. Trying the best she can to keep their secret.

"If you don't tell us the truth sweety... You can't have these cookies, naught can you get this teddy bear." Said a younger, female cop who held a bag of Chips Ahoy cookies and a brand new white stuffed bear. The girl was hesitant... She really wanted those things... But she was wiser then that.

"No!" Sherly shout. Just beyond the room was Prudence's mom, Lillian and her father Jude. They watched through the window as the cops and detective hounded the poor girl. Bribing her and forcing her to tell the truth. They wanted their daughter back and as soon as they got her letter and found Sherly on their door step they had nothing else to do but turn to the police.

"Who has Prudence Lynn?!" Said the very much impatient detective. He sat across Sherly. His hands cover his mouth a very polite manner. He had a mustache and glasses. He was quite fit. Sherly knew he had a gun handy. She thought maybe if she could get a way to that gun she could find a way of getting out of there and running to find Slenderman... Who she missed so dearly.

"I don't know mister!" Sherly protested, lying once again. Sherly may look like an innocent eight year old. But underneath that innocence was a fiery risk rebel. She took after her last family, Prudence, Slender, and Jeff of course. She would literally do anything to get them back... And she will literally say anything to protect them. She was indeed clever... Maybe too clevor for her own good...

"Sherly... Who killed your mother?" Said the detective. This was a sore subject of course, but still she kept quiet. She made a gesture with her hand, and made an invisible zipper across her lip. Instantly sticking her tongue out right after at the cops. Both rolled their eyes. The detective stood up and walked over to the woman cop and whispered something in her ear.

"Give the girl a cookie and give the girl the bear... I have an idea... It might be drastic, be ready for the water works..." The detective said recently. The cop nodded, without arguing. She walked over to Sherly and handed the girl the bear. She looked suspicious... But hesitantly reached for it. The cop handed her a cookie. She also was very careful in retrieving the cookie as well, but gobbled it down in a matter of seconds. She returned her attention to the bear and began to cuddle with it.

"Aww, you're so cute. You're like the bear my daddy got for me before he left... I'll name you Teddy," Sherly said to the bear, squeezing it and kissing it. The detective then spoke to the other cop, the male one, and whispered something to him. The male cop looked surprised, but did not hesitate to do what he was told. He walked over to Sherly and grabbed the bear out of her hand. Sherly stared up at the cop and her eyes began to water.

"Teddy!" She shouted. The detective sat back down.

"You'll get 'Teddy' back when you answer our question..." The detective was raising his voice now. Is patience running dry.

"NO! I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!" She shrieked. The detective gestured to the cop with the bear. The cop began to rip the bear's ears off. Sherly was screaming now. Lillian and Jude gave each other heavy glances. How cruel were these cops being to a poor little child.

"Tell us... Who is Prudence with?"

"She isn't with anyone!" Sherly lied, keeping a steady composure... But screamed and cried each time the cop was given the demand to rip the bear to pieces.

"Who has Prudence? Who killed your mom?" The detective continued. When finally she began to go numb to the ripping of the bear. She stayed still. Her body in a pose that can only be expressed as pure depression and disappointment. It's been twenty minutes... Shirly was being restrained by the two cops. She was scared and she finally gave in.

"Will you tell us who killed your mother?" The detective asked the first question.

"Jeff..." She whispered. The detective looked at both cops who shrugged, not knowing anything about 'Jeff'.

"Who's Jeff?" The detective asked. "What's he look like?"

"He's scary. He has a wide mouth with scares. His eyes are always open. He has black hair... and blue eyes. Prudence often stares at his eyes. She once told me 'Jeff's eyes are like the color of the ocean, it's like I can swim in them.' Which I found really gross because that means she like likes him. Yuck! Sometimes he is nice. Sometimes he is mean," Sherly said. The detective looked to the 'mirror' in the room, which really was a window, indicating for the artists to draw what they hear to get a better outlook on Jeff's features.

"What was he wearing?" He pursued.

"He wears a white hoodie with black ripped jeans. He also wears black converse and his hair is to his ears. It's messy, but he seems to pull it off-" Sherly explained. The two cops chuckled to themselves at Sherly's comment. "His bangs are usually parted apart, but when he doesn't want people to see his face he covers it with his bangs. He has really pale skin on his face. Only his face. The res of his body is normal pale peach like mine..." Sherly explained, making gestures as she spoke.

"Now... Who has Prudence?" The detective asked finally. Sherly was reluctant to answer. Her face suddenly went pale. Her green eyes narrowed to the ground. Within a minute she steadied herself and shifted her eyes to the detective... She didn't want to tell him... But she knew she had no choice. She decided to answer with a very vague name, other then Slenderman...

"_The tall man." _

The room went silent. Whispers gathered from behind the "mirror."

"What does he look like?" The detective was shouting. Sherly shook her head, refusing to answer. "You better tell me, Sherly!"

She looked up at the detective... "He has no face... He is tall and has long arms and legs. He has no hair. He is bald. He wears a suit... At least I think it's a suit. He never takes it off. His skin is white. Prudence told me she has seen him grow a face a few times... But he will only show her. No one else. His voice is smooth, like a man's, but sometimes he sound like a mad robot when he is angry. He also can grow tentacles from his back and uses those to walk... He barely uses his legs to walk, only when he feels he needs too... But he is really kind... And I want him back! He told me he was my new daddy! He promised to protect me! I want Slenderman!" As soon as she said it, she wished she hadn't.

"_Slenderman?" _The detective repeated. He then gestured at the mirror, waving for someone to come in. In about two minutes two people walked in. A man and a woman with a drawing pad each. "Show the girl the pictures." They obeyed and each showed Sherly the pictures they were drawing.

"Are these the men you are talking about?" The detective asked. Both drawings were accurate. Which was hard to believe but Sherly nodded without hesitation. The detective nodded at the girl cop, who handed Sherly the cookies. He pulled the two cops aside and gestured for another detective to walk in.

"Do you think she is lying?" The detective asked. The cops shrugged. The other detective shook his head and pulled up his glasses.

"The lying detector tests were negative. She wasn't lying. Which is odd because they usually detect something so absurd, like say... Making up a story about a tall faceles man... But all the studies are coming up. Scientist just replied, telling me... She was not lying..."

* * *

Prudence lied awake. She knew Slenderman was awake.. But she knew that she wouldn't indicate if she were to go out for a little stroll. Slenderman had a different way of sleeping. It was more like a meditation. His physical bodied stayed present, but spiritual left to Lord knows where. She checked to make sure Jeff was still asleep, sure enough he was. She wondered how he slept without eyelids, but it's Jeff whatya expect.

Prudence stood up, quietly, and walked out of the barn and headed towards her town. She almost forgot, but she reached in her hoodie and grabbed her alter ego. Her proxy mask. She lifted her hood over her head and began running towards town.

_"Prudence... You need to find the nearest radio, or Tv!" _It was Matt. Prudence was confused but headed towards a café. Surprising it was just opening for the day. Even though it was early. She walked in. catching the attention of the owner who did not question her appearance. She looked up to the hanging television and seen it was on the news. What she saw she could not believe. It was footage of Slenderman! How coud this be!? He was so persistent and secretive. He never get's caught! The footage was surprising. It was when Jeff and him fought. Prudence looked away , not wanting to remember that night. She was very pristine, trying not to touch anything. The owner and some of his employees were watching the TV too. One of the employees, who was obviously a stoner who had no other choice but to work here, gave a slight chuckle.

"Psht. FAKE! That has to be fake," he said. The other worker rolled his eyes.

"It's obviously an alien. The government can't keep it a secret for ever, man!" Prudence rolled her eyes.

"Turn that garbage off! Let's listen to some music on the radio..." The owner interjected. They obeyed and turned on he radio... But of course it was just all news reports every channel.

:_**"Everyone who is listening, this is a special report. As of now all towns around the Tristate are under lock down. I repeat we are under lock down. Criminal activity and unknown propaganda has accord. We repeat. We are under lock down. For the safety of the children and people... Be on the look out for a tall 'faceless' man and a boy with a carved mouth. They are dangerous and WILL kill! They have a girl with them. Keep calm. If you see Prudence Lynn Trent please call 911... She is depicted as a teenage girl about sixteen or seventeen of age. Of medium height. She is often seen wearing a mask and a pristine hoodie. Thank you." **_

"Th-That's her!" One of the workers pointed out. Prudence took in a deep breath and booked it out of the café. One of the workers followed pursuit. Prudence was running as fast as she could. She did not have anything to defend herself with. Suddenly she felt the presence of two people on either side of her flank. She turned to see two of Slenderman's proxies. She turned her head and looked back to see a couple of other proxies holding back the man chasing her. With that instant they knocked him out. Prudence didn't know if they were with or against her.

_"They only came to help, Pru..." _It was Matt. She smiled to herself.

"We must get to Master and warn him. Follow us and do as we do," said one of the proxies. She nodded. They both became static and teleported. She did the same. They ended up in front of the barn. Both proxies gave each other fist bumps and pursued into the barn. There Slenderman stood in the shadows, Jeff crouched next to him.

"They know you now, Slender... What are your instructions?" They asked Slenderman, who walked closer to them. He did not acknowledge Prudence.

"I want you to do the best you can to keep people from knowing more. Destroy as many Televisions, radios, computers, any technology that can expose my existence..." He ordered, they both bowed then gave each other nods. They disappeared and as soon as they did Slender looked down at Prudence...

"You left..."

"Heh he... About that. I am-" before she could finish her sentence Slenderman lifted her up and hugged her. She was confused but hugged back.

"What do we do now?" Jeff asked.

"Do what we do best..." Slender said. He set Prudence down and gave Jeff a certain look. Even though Jeff could not see Slenderman's face of which he lacked of... But he knew what he needed to do...

Jeff's smile went wider. He pulled out his knife. He covered his head with his hoodie. "I'll be back, guys..." Jeff said and headed out of the barn. He was going to kill those dumb ass reporters, detectives and cops who are spreading the shit that must be hidden from the worlds.

"Some things are meant to stay a secret..." Slender whispered and grabbed Prudence's hand. He transported them to a more secluded place.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am in the writing mood today!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Bargain With A Spirit...**

Prudence was astonished to see that they were standing in front of a large mansion. It looked to be abandoned, but regardless... It was a beautiful mansion at that. Her eyes were glued to the exterior. The color of the mansion was a light tan color. There appeared to be three stories, the windows had red shutters. The yard was surprisingly kept clean and trimmed. Slenderman gently tugged at her hand, indicating it was time to keep moving.

"Where are we?" Prudence asked as they reached the front door.

"This is the Proxy Mansion... So they call it now. It was originally haled by a very rich man and his wife who died after giving birth to their premature child. Who soon died from influenza. The man committed suicide several hundred years ago... I remember... I followed him... He wanted me to save his wife and daughter... But I refused... I was a lot more... What's the word... Unkind back then... He only committed suicide because I drove him insane. No one would believe him... That I was real... Though... I was around for thousands of years... And things change..." Slenderman explained. He was very shy about this, Prudence could tell it hurt him to tell her... But he need to let it out some time... She knew he was a murderous monster back then... Maybe even now.. But to Prudence... He was the most gentle creäture she has ever met. (Not like she's met many creatures... But you get the idea.)

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. It also was kept quite clean. "I want to show you something..." Slenderman insisted, gesturing to the long spiral staircase that actually went all the way tot he attic. The mansion was huger on the inside then on the outside. Prudence followed Slenderman, paying close attention to all the paintings that aligned the wall. One caught her attention the most. It was a painting of the man Slender mention... He was standing in a pose with a sword in hand. His leg rested on a rock. In the background there was a storm painted... And beyond the storm was a forests that consisted of darkness... In that darkness... Stood Slenderman...

They finally reached the room Slenderman wanted to show her. It was pretty much just an empty room. A very large room at that. The ceiling was leaning and on the ceiling was an extremely big window. It let in a lot of light in one area of the room. Near that window was a black piano. The wood shined against the sun's light, it's rays rubbing against the fine wood of it. Some dust particles sparkled against the light, making it seem even more mystifying then it already was. Prudence looked up at Slenderman. He walked over to the piano and sat himself down, turning his head towards Prudence and making a gesture for her to sit next to him. She obeyed and sprinted her way over. She sat herself down to the left of Slenderman on the piano bench.

"This was that man's wife's piano. He mentioned that she would often play it all day when she was sad..." Slenderman said. Prudence looked down at the shiny keys. It was so clean as if it hasn't been touched for decades.

Slenderman gave off a pleasant aura as he touched his fingers to the black and white keys. Prudence was beginning to lose her breath. Was he going to play for her? As if on cue, Slenderman started to hit a few notes... Within a minute he began playing. As he got into it his tentacles came out, supporting him as he played. Some went behind Prudence's back, lifting her arms to the keys. She didn't know what to think, but she couldn't ignore their offer. She began watching Slender's hands as he played such a beautiful tune... But oddly familiar. She watched the tentacles as they pointed to the right keys she was supposed to hit. She bit her tongue and began playing. She stopped playing as Slenderman began getting really into it, swaying along with the beat. That's when she recognized what song he was playing. She sort of laughed on the inside... Moe of a respectable laugh. The song that he was playing was Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites by Skrillx. A pretty hardcore song... But played on the piano it was gorgeous. The song suited Slenderman and Prudence... She loved every minute of this moment. She looked up at Slenderman... She knew she loved him... But now... She realize it was more then love... It was a whole different feeling that could not be explained... She wanted to be so close to him at this moment... As the music began to slow down to a quiet shimmer. Her eyes still locked on Slenderman... The last few notes seemed to pan out. In that moment Slender turned to face Prudence he grabbed each side of her head and pulled her closer to his face. Her face flushed and her heart quickened as a face appeared once again. A more secretive face, the same as she seen before.. But it was there. His lips crease in a smile and he pressed them against her.

If this kiss was the most passionate of all the kisses she has ever received from anyone. And she couldn't be anymore satisfied then she was at this moment in her life. She just wished she could stay this way forever... Knowing she was safe against him. Knowing that she was the only person he has ever felt so passionately for in all the thousands of years he's been alive.

* * *

As the day progressed into night, Slenderman allowed Prudence to retreat to a secluded room all to herself. The room was big and the design was beautiful. The bed was a canopy. Prudence soon discovered that the room use to be owned by the man's wife. She became curious and investigated the room. Knowing she had the mansion all to herself for the night. The proxies that inhabited it were out on their missions to keep Prudence and Slenderman under wraps and as well as Jeff. Slenderman promised to be back by dawn. He went out to also destroy any technology that has him recorded.

Prudence discovered many interesting things. Like the women's diary. She only read the first few pages. Feeling it was kind of rude to read such a secretive journal. She discovered the woman's name was Scarlet. Her husband who commited suicide was David. Scarlet seemed to love flowers and plants. She had several poems about lilies, roses, and any other kind of flower. She also found she loved keeping track of her dreams. Being engrossed with curiosity... She decided to continue reading her diary... The woman was dead, it will do no harm now. She read a very interesting dream Scarlet had.

_Oh, my lovely journal. To whom I pour so much of my beloved secrets to... I had yet another fascinating dream last night. I was sitting in a meadow... But... I was ten and very still. Butterflies surround me and I could sense every animal, insect, and flower that surrounded me. I could hear them. They spoke to me, telling me to follow the darkness. I didn't understand this, but I proceeded to do so. When suddenly I seen an odd figure ahead of me. It was the shape of a fox... Except... The fox was standing on its hind legs. I asked the silly fox why on earth was it standing like a whom replied. "I am only doing what is in my nature. I am not a fox dear... I am a witch..." I felt very confused, but proceeded to ask questions like the silly curious girl I was._

_"What do you mean you are a witch?" I asked it. That is when it began to grow. It's back curled in a way an old woman would. Her eyes a gentle grey. _

_"But you once were a fox... How did you do that?" I asked. She replied._

_"Only to get your attention my dear... But I must warn you... Which is why I am here now... My darling Scarlet... A child is to be born from your stature very soon... This child must not be born... She will be taken from the Tree Man..." She warned... I was confused and scared. But I did not question her judgement._

_"The... Tree Man. Like the one my parents told me about... The one who steals children and turns them into his slaves?" I asked. She nodded. My heart was beating at a seemingly high rate. _

_"How can I stop tis from happening?" I asked... Feeling stupid and scared. _

_"You must kill the baby... Before he kills your husband..." She said. I didn't understand.. He was going to kill my husband? "Go find my physical body before your baby is due... Or The Tree Man will come..." That was the end of my dream before I awoke..._

As Prudence read that entry of the diary, her heart began to ache... Slenderman was the _Tree Man._ This was no surprise to Prudence, she knew Slenderman was infamous in the olden days... She suddenly felt an odd feeling... Like someone was watching her. She placed the book down back onto the dresser to which she found it.

_"Why must you go through my belongings... Dear child?" _The voice was faint, but it as there... And Prudence could hear it. She turned to face a ghostly figure behind her, resembling a very beautiful young woman...

"Sc-Scarlet?" Prudence stuttered, rubbing her eyes making sure she wasn't just tired and seeing things.

_"Yes... Are you another one of those awful mask men that plague my home?" _She asked Prudence... She shook her head.

"Yes... But I am _not _like the rest..."

_"I can tell... You have an odd aura about you... What is your name?" _She asked Prudence. Prudence was hesitant... Still a bit shaken from this ghostly encounter.

"My name is Prudence. Prudence Lynn..." The entity approached her closer. Her eyes clearly blue, her body a mist... A cold one at that.

_"Hello, Prudence... You must be with the Tree Man then... I sense there is danger coming to him and you, no?" _She said. Prudence shrugged.

"When isn't there?" She said sarcastically, but cleared her throat and continued talking... "How can you tell?"

_"The Tree Man wants to stay a secret... But he can't stay a secret with you at his side... They will hunt him down. They will ask you questions... One of you is bound to die..." _She explained. Prudence was confused.

"But Slenderman _can't _die... Can he?" Prudence asked.

_"Oh, but he can... He may be immortal... But he has a weakness... His heart... He can be hurt... And killed... It just takes a lot more than a regular human being..."_

"But I will never let anyone kill Slenderman... I love him too much to let that happen..." She was quiet, but she meant it.

The spirit of Scarlet hovered above Prudence, who sat think of what to do...

"How can I protect him?" She asked Scarlet.

_"You must kill yourself, Prudence... If you die... They will no longer search for the Tree Man... That is the only reason why they want to find him anyway..." _Scarlet was persistent. Prudence's eyes went wide from the shock of her reply. But what if Scarlet was right? If Prudence dies... Slenderman will no longer be hunted... He will be safe and they will soon forget about his existence all together...

"How will I do this? When should I?" Prudence asked. Scarlet went still, but soon began to quiver. Lights flickered as she has an idea.

_"Kill yourself the way I did... I was given a poison by a witch who warned me about the Tree Man... She was right... The Tree Man was a monster... But I soon found out that he ony took children who need a better home. He followed the bad men who hurt their children or who were criminals. My husband killed a man I cheated on him with... I did not hate my husband... I loved him more than life itself. The witch told me to kill myself so the Tree Man would not punish my husband... So I did... I still have a flask of that poison in a secret place in the closet behind the wardrobe...Drink that poison and in a matter of sixty minutes you will be dead..." _Scarlet explained. Prudence nodded and ran towards the closet. She found the wardrobe Scarlet mentioned and opened it. There was a little crease that had a string and she pulled it. To her surprise she seen the flask of poison. The succulent color it produced shined a bright blue-green. She didn't ask what it contained. She just went with the spirit's word that it was poison.

"So I am really going to kill myself..." Prudence said to herself... The spirit of Scarlet touched her back.

_"Listen to me, Prudence... You are a very different girl... You have an ability like no other. Do you think it is normal for a humans to talk to spirit's like me? Listen.. This poison I have given you won't always work. The witch mentioned something about the poison only working for NORMAL humans... It is rare... But sometimes after a week of 'death'... A person will awake... Half alive... And half dead... I wasn't sure what she meant by it... But Prudence you must be brave... Good luck to you..." _Said Scarlet and soon began to fade away.

Prudence was confused and in denial of this whole thing. She had to keep pinching herself to reassure that she wasn't asleep... She looked down at the poison in her hand... Her thoughts were crossing with many conclusions about her situation. She still wasn't sure... but she kept the poison for when...

Little did she know... That this was not the solution to her problem.

She lied herself down in the bed... And fell asleep in a restless slumber...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Poison To Come**

The air from outside blew into the room like a breeze of spring. Prudence was already awake... She sat on the bed, her legs tucked to her chest. Slenderman walked in, just behind him was Jeff. Prudence kept her gaze to the ground. Her hands squeezed her jeans.

"Prudence?" Slender began quietly. He walked over to her. She still wouldn't move. She was breathing, and she blinked ever so often. Her head hurt... She knew she had to keep quiet about the poison... She was terrified of dying... But she was more scared about Slender's safety then anything.

"Prudence... Are you okay? Hon?" Slenderman said, he put his hands gently on her forehead. She was a little warm. Jeff walked in and noticed her distress.

"What's going on, Angel?" Jeff asked. He held onto a bar on the bed and practically hugged it.

Prudence had to make up something to explain her erotic behavior. "Um... Jeff... Do you think... You can go to the store for me pads or tampons or something... I uh... I started my period this morning..." She acted timid, her voice sweet and innocent. Jeff's face would have beat red at that if it could. Slenderman turned to face him.

"No way! That's Slendy's job!" Jeff said backing away. Prudence gave him a pouty face. Her lips quivered and her eyes went big.

"Please, Jeff... For me?" Prudence begged. She honestly wasn't do for her period for a solid three weeks from now... But it was the only thing she could come up with... Slenderman tilted his head to one side and gestured Jeff to the door.

"But... But-"

"Now Jeffery... You know I can't go out in public... I am already one of the most wanted men in america at the moment..." Slenderman said.

"Yeah! So am I!" Jeff protested.

"Yes, but you are much able to disguise yourself as a normal man. I am too tall, I stick out like a sore thumb... Now go!" Slenderman demanded. Jeff huffed.

"Only because Prudence is making the cutest puppy dog look in the world... I usually don't give in to that... So take this to heart!" Jeff said pointing at Prudence. She smiled nonchalantly. Slenderman stood up from the bed and lifted Prudence into his arms. She was confused, but did not fight. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Slenderman sat himself in a rocking chair that was set in the corner of the room near a window. He positioned Prudence so she was cradled in his arms. She liked it. She like his warmth. She especially like the way he handled her so carefully.

"Now... Tell me why you're really upset... I know it's not your period..." Slenderman asked her... She sighed. Her mouth curved into a frown.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about, Mister.. I am perfectly fine..." She lied again. Slenderman took her hand and moved it onto his chest. It was beating.

"Do you feel that?" He asked her.

"Yes... It's your heart..." Prudence answered.

He then removed her hand and then pressed it to her own chest. It also was beating. "Now what do you feel?"

"My heart..." Prudence whispered.

"Indeed... As long as both of our hearts are beating and the blood is flowing warmth through and between our bodies... Then there is nothing you should worry about... I cannot seem to get through to your thoughts... You refuse to show them to me... I know you are worried. Stressed. Scared... I don't want any harm to you... I want to protect you from everything, and everyone... I especially mean protecting you from yourself..." Slenderman explained, his hand moving to her chin, lifting it up so she was looking directly at him.

"What do you mean... protect me from _myself...?_" She asked. Slenderman moved his hand to her cheek and ever so gently rubbed it to the back of her head.

"I mean... I don't want you to harm yourself... In anyway... Prudence... I know what we have is love... but it seems like it more then just that... I feel... I can't really explain what it is... But all I know is all I want is you... I can live the rest of eternity with you in a secluded room and that is all that I'll need... Prudence... I care deeply about you.. Please don't do anything reckless... For my sake... But especially yours... Okay?" He said and pressed his false lips to her forehead. She smiled, but soon lost that smile as she pressed herself closer to his body. She closed her eyes and almost drifted off the sleep...

* * *

**_"It has been reported that new trends have accurd on the internet called, 'The Slender Witness'_ _'The Proxy Followers.' Follow The Symbol' 'Slenderman Awareness' trends like these just keep accruing everywhere after what was witnessed in the state of Michigan. On a secrerity camera, actual several cameras from a park in a small town in Michigan caught a tall, scary 'monster' demolishing and causing havoc in a park. It was only able to catch a few frames of the supposed monster only until the footage became blurry and static." -_**News Report from New York

_**"Children have gone missing for decades. Missing Children report after report... But one seems to stand out to everyone especially... A girl with the name of Prudence Lynn Trent. A seventeen year old girl who had her life made... She was first a run-away... But after her parents found a child on their front porch who had a suspicious letter from their daughter Prudence, they knew something was up. supposedly a tall man without a face has her captive. Along with a serial killer police everywhere have looked for six years. They were given the names by many teens and adults on the internet... Slenderman and Jeff the Killer. Is Prudence safe? I think not... Police are on the look out. Detectives and special agents from all over the United states have searched for the Monster Slenderman and the schizophrenic killer Jeff."** -_Article in a famous magazine

_**"What will come of the internet now... Making up stories on fanfiction about the entity Slenderman and the Killer Jeff. Pairing them with Prudence. Psht... I think I make a better match for Slendy AND Jeff rather then that attention whore Prudence!" -**_A jealous teen from Florida.

_**"They are everywhere. Destroying technology. They wear masks and draw a odd symbol! What are they?! They keep destroying our computers, TVs, anything that has electricity."** -_ A worried citizen from New York

_**"Those mask men... I think work for Slenderman."**_- A citizen from Atlanta Georgia

_**"He exists based on belief... If I do say so myself... I discovered Slenderman on a website called Something Awful Forums... I thought he was just made up... But Then I started seeing information about him everywhere. I became paranoid as I read the different stories these people came up with. Then the mythos were created and that's when I discovered the illness he portrays on his victims to whom he watches. They called it... The Slender Sickness. Extreme paranoia, diarrhea, vomiting, nightmares... The whole nine yards... But now more and more people believe in him... I don't know what to think anymore..."** _- Paranoid admin on a website dedicated to Slenderman and Jeff.

_**"Do you believe?" -** _anonymous

* * *

_"As His Proxies we will protect his existence... We will forever be in his debt... For we are eternally grateful..." - Slenderman's Proxies..._

* * *

News reports were coming from everywhere. Jeff managed to get what Prudence needed at the store. His mind stuck on the reports he's been seeing all over the news and radio. He kept his calm though... He pressed on towards the mansion. He noticed a lot of Slenderman's proxies were hanging out there.

"Welcome back, 'Widemouth'." Teased a proxy. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Ew, that wanna be's back..." Said another.

"Shut the fuck up! I can kill you with a beat of a heart. So shut your whore mouth!" Jeff retorted. The proxy stuck his middle finger at him. Jeff pounced and took his knife out. The proxy jumped back and pulled out his own knife.

"Don't you do it, Jeff..." Said the proxy.

"Oh, but I will, Masky..." Jeff sneered.

"Calm yourselves!" Slenderman demanded, breaking up the soon to be brawl. The proxy backed down, but not Jeff. Jeff was refrained from killing. He literally was itching to get that "feeling" again.

"Please, Jeff... You must calm yourself... Prudence isn't acting herself... And we need to do everything in our power to protect her from that sickened society... We are all already in enough stress..." Slenderman insisted, informing all of them. The proxies bowed, and Jeff took in several deep breaths.

"Of course..." Jeff agreed. "What is wrong with her?" Slenderman looked up at the highest window. The last time he left her alone was in the piano room. She wanted time to think and she insisted he take her to the piano room...

Prudence sat alone at the piano. her hands rubbed the spot Slender played the piano for her. She could still feel his warmth there. As if it never left.

"When should I take that poison...?" Prudence asked Scarlet, who was flying around the windows, watching the proxies who gather on the ground outside.

_"Remember when I told you it lasted an hour, then you died? Well... Considering you are younger... The poison should last for several days before it takes effect... I was pregnant and weak when I took it... So that is why it only took an hour for me to die..." _Scarlet said. Prudence put her hands to her sides, pushing her shoulders up. She rested her head on one of her shoulders and sighed.

_"How can you trust such an old woman... She could be lying to you. You could be killing yourself for no reason at all..." _Matt spoke to her. Prudence made a metal note to shut Matt up... But he constantly warned her. He was like a leach. He just never goes away.

"I trust you..." Prudence informed the woman. She was still stuck on the proxies outside.

_"I really don't like those... Masked men... But anyway... Prudence... You don't have to do this... But I'm begging you... I'd take the poison before bed tonight..." _Scarlet said. her eyes still looking outside.

Prudence hummed to herself the song her mother always sang to her... Dear Prudence... It seemed to ease her stress...

* * *

**A/N: I know I keep on updating today haha. I just need to keep it going before people lose interest... Anyway. Thanks for the reviews again. I always appreciate them :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Uneasy to See...**

"Don't be so stupid!" Yelled Jeff to Prudence who was gripping onto the flask. Her eyes narrowing to the floor.

"Shut up! I don't know what you are talking about!" She shot back. She knew Jeff didn't know about the poison... But he found a knife hidden under her pillow. He caught her cutting her wrists.

"Why would you do that... _Why?_" He was persistent in grabbing Prudence's arms, holding them to her eyes. She was crying now.

"I need to! You wouldn't understand!" She screamed. Jeff threw her on the bed. She instantly curled her knees to her chest. Still gripping the flask. She was becoming delirious and disoriented. Depressed and unaware. Her ignorance was not taken likely to Jeff and he wanted so desperately to keep her in his arms so she wouldn't harm herself any longer.

For the past couple of days she's becoming clinically depressed. She wasn't sure why... But all of her memories just keep being thrown at her. The bad ones mainly. And the ones of her family.

She took her hands and dizzily began to chew on her fingernails. Holding back the very tears that surged from the ducts of er eye lids.

She was wearing a long T-shirt and nothing else. (Besides her underwear and bra. The T seemed to cover what it needed to. She wasn't renewing her emotions like she was supposed to. Slender stood just outside the door of the room. Listening to the fight between the two of them.

"Please, Jeff! You don't understand-"

"PRUDENCE! You are depressed. You are sick... And we can't seem to help you without constantly finding you curled in the corner bleeding, or crying. It's hurting me... Especially Slender..." Jeff said going up to her and holding her head close to his. She closed her eyes. Her face red and wet from tears.

Slenderman was in shock and beginning to give up on what to do.

"I... want..." Prudence began... "To be happy..." Jeff was looking at her now. She wasn't giving any signs of her old self.

"Then why aren't you?" Jeff asked her...

"Because..." She sniffed. "I won't be happy until they are safe..."

"Who... Prudence. Who?" Jeff was still holding onto her face. She wasn't looking at him. Her mind was lost somewhere... She wasn't herself. She wouldn't even make eye contact with him.

"Slender and Jeff..." She said, as if not even talking to the same person anymore.

Jeff let her go. His eyes shift to the door. Slenderman put his hands on his face. _Prudence..._

* * *

_"Get a hold of yourself, sweetie. You are losing all control of reality. This is making you insane. You must get rid of that poison. You can't do this..." _Matt said to her. She was curled under the blanket of Scarlet's bed.

She didn't speak. Scarlet appeared and began rubbing the back of her head.

_"Everything will be better... I promise..." _

_Why is everything so dark... Why is everything so cold. My body is warm... But I feel so cold... I feel so lost... But I am found... I want to die... I want to live. I can't make up my mind. I want him to hold me. I want him to kiss me. I want to hold his hand and I want to play with him like I use to. When I was young. I miss being young. I miss being... Prudence. I miss being Prudence..._

Prudence was thinking to herself. She wanted to be comforted... She was still holding onto that flask of poison. Still searching and still feeling like she was ten feet underneath. Deep in remorse of pain and scheduled fear. When those reporters, people, hunters, police and government come for Him... That's when she will die. That's when everything must fall apart... So it can be pieced together.

* * *

"I don't understand..." Slender spoke with his hands in the air. Jeff looked at one of the proxies named Kurt, who exchanged a glance.

"Master... We can watch her..." Said Kurt. Slenderman waved for him not to.

"No... That's invading her privacy. We already stepped too far," Slender said.

"Yeah, but Slendy. She could hurt herself. Or worse, she might even kill herself if left alone any longer," Jeff said. His concern for Prudence intrigued Slender. He gave him the longest of gazes he's ever exchanged with anyone.

"I need to think..." Slender said. Jeff went breathless. Knowing Slender's pain was intense. He nearly fell over, watching the tall man become so out of sorts.

"I'm sorry... I tried..." Jeff spoke so softly. He placed his hands to his ears, trying to drown out the constant whispers of the masked proxies who spoke about Prudence so profusely and ignorantly.

Slender approached a tree... A weeping willow. "What can I do? I have so many things to take care of... Do I ignore Prudence? Do I save myself from being noticed?" He asked the tree. As if it were to answer back, the wind blew softly. Making the long branches sway gracefully.

"Do what's most important..." He said to himself. If he could just get inside of her mind... "ERRR UHHH!" Slenderman let out. His anger wasn't that of pure rage... But anger of worry. Anger of not being able to fix Prudence.

"Sl-Slender?" It was Jeff. Slender turned around to face him. His hands were locked together, dangling in front of him. He was looking down at the ground. Slenderman never seen him so innocent or child-like in all the years he's known him. Slenderman just looked at him.

"Yes, Jeff?"

Jeff look up slightly, Slenderman seen something he wished he hadn't. The expression on Jeff's face was hard not to interpret. He suddenly place his hands over his mouth. His brow creasing. His eyes watered and He tried to turn away from Slenderman before the tears began to form.

"J-Jeff?" Slenderman stuttered. Coming closer to the boy. Who he instantly remembered... Jeff is only still a boy. seventeen or eighteen. Still capable of emotions. Still capable of shedding a tear or two.

"I tried to fix her. I tried to protect her. I tried to keep you happy while making sure I kept a steady composure. I tried to act happy even though I knew she didn't love me. I tried to make her smile, even though she is dying inside... Slenderman... I tried. I tried... I want you to know that I tried my best... And... And I am so... So sorry..." Jeff said, not stammered. He was crying and the sounds that came from the boy set Slenderman back. he has never seen such a pitiful emotion escape the boy before. He was in pure anguish and all Slender was able to do was look at him. Jeff sobbed... He was sobbing. He fell to his knees, crouching, holding his face. Trying not to let Slenderman see his pain.

Slender slowly walked over to the boy. He clenched his hands around Jeff's forearms, pulling him up so he was standing. He was so small... So vulnerable. Jeff didn't fight Slenderman's grip. He then felt the taller man's arms wrap around him. Jeff looked up, his hands pressed against Slender's stomach. Slenderman held him there, rubbing his hair and soothing his pain... Jeff... Jeff liked it... He didn't mind it was his enemy to which comforted him. He was just relieved _someone _was there to help pick up his dignity and resemble the pieces that were breaking off his heart. Slenderman lowered himself so Jeff was able to wrap his arms around his neck.

_How can a killer such as Jeff... Crumble and break so easily...?_ Slender thought to himself, still wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Jeff's hands were around Slender's neck and he was crying in the tall man's shoulders and neck.

"I'm so sorry..." Jeff repeated.

"Sh Shhh... Jeff... It's okay... I promise... It's okay..." Slender whispered.

It was so uneasy to see Jeff this way... Especially if he was this way because of Prudence and other problematic situations this kid's been through. But regardless, Slender held him there... Knowing it was what Jeff needed...

"I'm a monster..." Jeff whispered. Slender shook his head and pulled the boy from him. Looking into his eyes.

"No you are not..." Slender didn't know why, but he put his forehead to Jeff's. "You are special... You're no different from me... We are just not fitted for society's perfect world... But we can be for Prudence's. We can be part of her world. To which she gracefully allowed us to enter... And if not... Then we have each other against the world... We have each other to fight the odds... Okay, Jeff?" Slender said. Jeff moved his head back to Slender's shoulder and rested on it. His arms fold to his chest and he clenched onto the soft skin of Slender's chest. Jeff and Slenderman did not share a specific relationship that indicated a sexual reference. But they were both unaware that they were closer then they think.

Jeff shut his eyes. Knowing that he did his best to protect Prudence... And Slenderman was there for him...


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews guys. I needed those... I've written some other fanfics... But I am just not satisfied with any of them... Not getting much reviews on them... It's making feel like a bad writer v.v... And I stopped writing all of them except this one. This is pretty much my pride and joy... Regardless if I only have 50 reviews so far... It's progress and I like it. **

**Thank you guys and uh... I Love Steve and Killroy... If you are talking about Slenderman and/or Jeff... Uh I hope they are real... That would be pretty awesome actually... If not... Then only in my creepypasta imagination... Idk what's more sad... The fact I seem to feel creepypasta and anime are more of a reality to me... Or the fact I rather spend a week couped up in my room watching and reading creepypasta/anime... I'm such a otaku TT^TT**

**P.S Btw (Ik long author note... spare me) I have written some before (They were more leaning towards shounen ai rather than yaoi and I want to actually write an ACTUAL yaoi/yuri) and I wasn't sure who I should pair... But I was planning on making a yaoi of yuri fanfiction. When I decide on what anime show please give it a R&R if interested... My hearts set on Sasuke and Gaara... Orrrr Sasuke and Orochimaru... Or a completely different show... Whatevs I strayed off topic... BAD EMERALD! Enjoy :D**

**P.P.S... Uh I know the last chapter had a little Slender and Jeff tender moment... And I don't want to stray too far from the main topic... And I usually just go with what my heart desires in this story... And I am on the fence about their whole relationship... Regarding friendship/enemies/ or something just slightly more... But I secretly really want to take their relationship a little farther... But for the readers sake... I'll refrain from doing so... I probably won't go TOO far... Unless you reviewers say other wise. **

**Alright now I'm done talking...**

**Jeff, Prudence and Slender: FINALLY! **

* * *

**Chapter 21: Different Realizations...**

Jeff held onto his chest, sitting on the ground, leaning against the weeping willow him and Slenderman were at. Slenderman was long gone back to the mansion to confront Prudence himself.

Jeff seemed to be filed with so many thoughts and emotions at the moment. Not knowing why... But he couldn't stop thinking about what Slenderman had said to him. His eyes shift to the sky which was filled with many stars.

_"You are special... You're no different from me... We are just not fitted for society's perfect world... But we can be for Prudence's. We can be part of her world. To which she gracefully allowed us to enter... And if not... Then we have each other against the world... We have each other to fight the odds... Okay, Jeff?" Slender said._

Jeff narrowed his eyes, to which were now gazing up at the moon. "We are the same..." He said to himself, referring to Slender. He wished he knew what his heart wanted, but it always seemed to fuck him over.

"So warm..." Jeff said remember Slender's hug of comfort.

_What are you doing with your life, Jeff? _He thought cruelly to himself. His knees to his chest and his hands rested in between his thighs and stomach. His hair went choppy as the wind kissed his cheeks. He instantly wished he wasn't so ugly... He wished he was normal. He wish he didn't let go of Slenderman...

* * *

"Prudence?" Slender whispered, opening her door slightly. He noticed she wasn't in the bed. The window was open, letting in a nice breeze. He suddenly heard the faint sound of singing coming from the outside on the roof. He carefully, but quietly over to the window. As he approached he seen Prudence sitting on the roof. She was singing a lullaby to the moon. Her eyes closed as she smiled against the wind. The stars and moon seemed to shine on her and only her. Slenderman knew the tune she sang for he heard it around. _Mordred's Lullaby. _She had a pretty voice, quiet and shy, but pretty and sweet. Slenderman made his best efforts not to disturb her. But as he watched her sing, he realized how beautiful she really was. The wind blew harder, her choppy brown mop of hair swaying to the left. She looked like an angel in that long white T shirt. Her pale skin against the darkness and her green-blue eyes glowed almost brighter than the moon itself. Her bare feet curled as she held her knees to her chest. Now Slenderman understood why Jeff called her _angel_.

She was smiling... She seemed happy alone up here all to herself. While she sang she seemed like she was in her own world. As the song finished, she closed her eyes and stood herself up. Her hands moving behind her and she tilted her head back. Soaking up the darkness. She looked graceful. Her toes curved in. She took in a deep breath. Rain started to drizzle only softly above her, but she didn't seem to mind. As her skin began to glow do to the water droplets that slid down her skin, all Slenderman could think about doing was kissing her and holding her there. Dance with her in the rain as she sang. He wanted to see the same gleam in her eyes the day he played the piano for her.

She then turned her head to Slender, she smiled at him and gestured for him to come out with her. He was hesitant, but he obeyed her. She reached her hands out to him and pulled him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling his warmth and giving her comfort.

"I am sorry I worried you and Jeff..." She spoke in his stomach. She was so much shorter compared to him and he found it adorable. She was perfect. Regardless her pain, to which he wished he could fix with a flick of a finger.

"You better be... You are worrying me..." He said to her, lifting her onto his feet to make her a little taller. She loved it when he did that. She stood on her tippy toes and tried her best to reach his neck. He morphed himself so he was a little shorter.

"I can be an idiot sometimes..." Prudence admitted.

"Not at all... Just... Scared..." He said. She shook her head. But smiled halfheartedly.

Prudence was getting tired and she asked if Slenderman could put her to bed. He did so with gentle hands and watchful eyes. He stayed in the room with her until she fell asleep. He loved watching her sleep... But alas... He wasn't able to enjoy it do to the anxious proxies who were calling for his assistance.

* * *

"What do you want..." Slenderman said in a stern, but steady voice. They all rushed around with shaky eyes and anxious hearts.

"We destroyed the most we could. But they are searching and they will find us..." Said Kurt, lifting his mask, revieling bright brown eyes and dark skin. His hands gestured to the forests. Aiming towards a nearby city.

"Master, we have failed the mission-" mentioned another proxy, his name Derek. He lifted his mask as well. He was a hefty man of thirty, his grey eyes close and he knelt in a bow of respect and shame.

"You have not failed me, my pet. We still have someone to protect. And we have not failed until she has died. But I promise... I promise I will not allow that to happen," Slenderman spoke to all of his proxies. His hands move up, indicating for his proxies to rise. They all were bowing in respect to their master. There were at least a hundred maybe even more who gathered around Slenderman.

"YEAH!" They all cheered.

"Protect the girl."

"Not a failure.." They all whispered to one another.

"We will win our war against this damn society. They say we are monsters... They are the monsters. Who pry on the inner emotions of our hearts. Crushing them like cockroaches. Testing them like lab rats. We are their experiment. Their toys. Their children to which are born blind and deaf. Born to follow aimlessly without questioning their authority. We are the robots to which they built only for us to destroy each other! This is not the society I want to live in!" Slender preached. The proxies lifted their masks in the air.

"We wear these masks to indicate we are not a part of their agenda. We are not part of their fucking laws. We will not abide by them and we will NOT follow them! We will protect ourselves from existence. We will protect our lives with all we got. And most importantly... We will protect Prudence. She is a child and they will hurt a child..." Slenderman said. "So we will fight to protect her and other children and people who don't deserve this!" Slenderman said raising a fist in the air. The rest of the proxies did as well, cheering and speaking in unison.

Jeff was behind the crowd. His eyes intent on Slenderman. He did not cheer with the others. He kept to himself, his hands in his pockets and his heart whispering to him.

_Give it a rest, Jeff. You are just meant to be confused about your emotions towards the ones you secretly love..._

Jeff did not want to understand. But he kept a steady composure. Leaning against a tree, he kept his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. His mouth closed. His brow creased...

Slenderman looked beyond his crowd of pumped proxies to find Jeff standing alone. He stuck out against the protesting masked men. His hair resembled the length and same amount of messiness as Prudence's. They seemed to only be focusing on each other. They were the same. Shared the same feelings towards one person. Shared the same hatred for humans. And maybe something more beyond that. Understatement of such a relationship between the two men were mutual. But one thing that Slenderman could read in Jeff's expression... Was pride... Pride in everything they were becoming. Slenderman transported in front of Jeff. Jeff stiffened. His heart pounding.

Slenderman's hand moved on top of Jeff's head. Slenderman was growing more proud of Jeff by the day. Slenderman did realize he loved Jeff... Even though they were once enemies.. They grew close these past several weeks. Maybe they were growing a specific friendship that could only grow deeper. Or a relationship that could not exactly be explained. But Slenderman did not wish to tell Jeff his feelings towards the boy. (Which were not in a way to which he felt for Prudence...) But a sort of compassion two confused close friends would have. A relationship that cannot be explained in words.

Jeff smiled. A notable smile that was easy to detect. The only reason Slenderman could tell it was a smile was the way his eyes smiled too. Slenderman moved his hand from Jeff's head to his cheek to his shoulder.

"Thank you, Slendy. You were pretty inspirational back that..." Jeff complimented. Slenderman tilted his head.

"I did it for _you_ and Prudence..." He spoke with such a calm and quiet voice. Jeff bit his lip. His eyes quickly move away from Slender's indents and to the ground. He shifted his feet slightly and began to scratch the back of his head. Slenderman let go of Jeff's shoulder and sighed.

"I think I might go out tonight for a little bit... To think... or whatever... I'll be back by dawn..." Jeff said awkwardly. Slenderman nodded.

"Be carefull..." With that being said Slenderman teleported out of Jeff's sight. Jeff turned to the forest and began to collect himself.

_He's just a friend... I love Prudence... _Jeff said... Trying his best to reassure himself. His hormones to which only gave off any reaction around Prudence now did so with... He did not dare wish to think about such an absurd thing. He shook his head. Praying to the heavens he wouldn't feel this way towards the tall man in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Forgive me... But I couldn't resist. As you can probably already can tell where I might or might not (Idk. I'm an idiot sometimes) be going with this growing relationship between Slendy and Jeff... As you may already know... Jeff's a confused mofo, like all teenagers his age... Hopefully it doesn't affect the way you feel towards my story guys... But whatever... I do what I want! Fuck da police**

**(THIS ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT CHANGE THE WAY SLENDER FEELS ABOUT PRUDENCE. NEITHER JEFF... I AM JUST EXPERIMENTING!)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!**

**Watermelon... HAHAHA! DAMN! Hopefully Slender doesn't kind of come off as a man whore to you XD Oh Gawd I can just picture Slender in lingerie prowling the streets with a bare leg flashing on the corner, waving passer-bys down for a one night stand... O.O... Oh gawd why did I just picture that? I'm so awkward and weird... XL **

**Slendergirl... Yay! You're back! *hug* I loved the long review hahaha. I am so glad I portray Jeff and Slenderman so nicely... Well so you say... I honestly just write this story when I am in a slight writer's block funk (hence the many mistakes and lack of over descriptions in some parts of my story...)**

**OroKabuLover. You rock. I hope you like it. I sort of have mixed emotions about them soo... I also was sort of mushing this one Jeff story I made up before I created this one... And well... That would explain the whole Jeff's sudden feels for Slendy... Plus... This chapter might be a result to why he does have said feelings for another male... But I trust your judgment tenfold :D**

**Anyway**

* * *

**Chapter 22: "Bad Boy"**

_Jeff stood in the doorway of an office, overlooking a man who sat at a pine wood desk. He had red-brown eyes, a long face, tall composure and very masculine. He wore glasses to the tip of his nose. _

_Jeff only had a few quarters after spending most of his money on food and other essentials. The man was named Fedrick Dallas. A year or so ago, Fedrick found Jeff on a killing spree, unfortunately he was close to killing Fedrick until he offered Jeff money when he needed it. Jeff agreed... Little did he know at the time that Fedrick was a wealthy drug dealer, who actually needed someone to kill off the people who posed as a threat to Fedrick so on so forth. Jeff literally had no choice but to hang by Fedrick for a while. He would often kill off the people Fedrick needed and get paid for it. But lately... Fedrick has been... Wanting other things from Jeff... _

_"Hi, Jeffery. Did you kill who I told you to?" Asked Fedrick, still keeping focus on his paperwork. Which really was counting money. _

_"Yeah, I did... Where's my money?" Jeff asked forcefully. He was crossed armed and gripping onto his knife. Fedrick chuckled. _

_"Very good. Jeff... Can you come here? Don't forget to shut the door while you're at it," Fedrick ordered. Jeff obeyed with a huff and pursued to cautiously walk over to Fedrick, who was still, licking his fingers and placing dollar after dollar in a tin case. _

_"Uh... Where's my money?" Jeff continued. His hand held out waiting for the green paper to be placed in his palm. _

_"Eh eh eh..." Began Fedrick. Jeff gave him a leery look. His head tilted slightly. _

_"What is it?" Jeff asked the thirty year old male who sat with a sinister grin growing wider._

_"Before I give you the money... You need to do me... One last favor..." Fedrick said with an inward smile that set Jeff back a bit. Fedrick grabbed Jeff's wrist, pulling it up. Jeff's eyes went wide in shock. He knew Fedrick was a heartless drug dealer... What he did know was Fedrick was something more sinister and sick. _

_"Wh-What are you talking about, you bastard? You promised me money!" Jeff said with anger in his tone. _

_Fedrick took Jeff's other wrist, making him drop the knife to the ground. *TINK TINK* The sound echoed in the secluded room. The only light was a florescent one that dangled and sputtered as flies and nats circulated it. Jeff scowled the man, his mind-set on the money he was promised. _

_"We had a deal!" Jeff stated clearly. Fedrick laughed and spat at Jeff's words._

_"Yes... We did... But I am not satisfied quite yet..." He said, dragging Jeff forcefully in another room just beyond the one they were in. Jeff struggled, but did not whine. He grunted and fought, but to no avail he was much smaller than the heavier man before him. _

_"What are you doing?" Jeff asked as they entered a room with a metal framed bed. _

_"Welcome to my... 'Pleasure' room..." Said Fedrick. It did not take a genius to figure out what the... "Pleasure" room was. Jeff laughed a bit... Maybe trying to reassure himself this was just a practical joke._

_"Oh. C'mon old man. You honestly had me going there-"_

_"I don't play around, Jeff... I work and work.. And when it is time for me to fool around... I come here... unfortunately my prostitutes are working... SO I have no one to pleasure me... I have grown... Quite fond of you Jeffery..." Said Fedrick, still gripping Jeff's wrists. _

_Jeff gagged." Get away, or I will ki-"_

_"What? You will kill me? You do realize who I am right? I am rich and I offer you what you need... Now it's your turn to offer me with what I need..." Fedrick said, pulling Jeff to the wall. Jeff tried once again to fight against the old man's grip, but again failed. He pushed Jeff against the bed, he landed on his back, doing his best to get away but just in the nick of time, Fedrick pulled out a pair of hand cuffs, locking Jeff's wrists between the bars of the bed frame. Jeff kicked and flailed his body and legs back and forth, trying to get away. Fedrick laughed and demanded for Jeff to knock it off. _

_Fedrick ran to the other room as quickly as possible and grabbed a gag out of his desk drawer. He then continued to Jeff and wrapped it around Jeff's head and carved mouth, draining any sound that tried to escape. Of course he was still capable of screaming and gagging. To which he did a lot of._

_Fedrick pull down Jeff's pants and underwear to his knees. Jeff struggled, still screaming and kicking. Fedrick placed himself over Jeff, turning him around so he was easier to get to . Jeff was squirming and spazing out. His eyes roll up. His hands were searching for something to grip onto as Fedrick pushed himself into Jeff. His face flushing with delight, Jeff's blushing with pure pain and anger. In all reality he was scared. _

_"Stay still, it will go smoother..." panted Fedrick who was now pressed against Jeff's bare ass. Jeff screamed and panted as well. _

_"NOOO NO NO NO!" Jeff refused to let Fedrick get farther. But it was too late. A half hour of struggling, Fedrick was now thrusting himself against Jeff. Harder, quicker, and more forcefully. Jeff gagged and screamed until his throat was sore. His head pressed against the pillow as Fedrick lied his head on top of his. He then turned Jeff around so he was looking up. Fedrick touched and molested Jeff until Jeff was almost in tears of rage. _

_"P-Please... S-Stop..." Jeff whispered. His feelings passed from anger to numbness. Fedrick was sweating and each time Jeff would have another panic attack, Fedrick would punch and molest Jeff more..._

_"Relax, Jeff... If you weren't such a screwed up fuck, maybe then you could experience true love...But for now... This is as close to love as you'll ever get..." Fedrick said in Jeff's ear as soon as he was finished with Jeff. He unlocked the handcuffs. But Jeff still just lied there. His eyes content on the blood stained pillows and blankets that covered the bed. His hands bloody and scraped from the hand cuffs. His pants still pulled down. He wasn't crying, but he was scared... The money was resting on the ground. "I will never be... loved?" Jeff whispered to himself with a raspy and convincing voice that detailed many struggles and pain. _

_"You really are a bad boy... Aren't you? Psst... That's what you want everyone to think... Pathetic..." Fedrick said, leaving with a cigarette in his mouth._

* * *

Jeff lifted his head, the dream was but a memory of yet another painful past. Jeff lifted himself from the ground, wiping a tear from his cheek. That damn memory won't bring him aback from his real mission. Which was to protect... Prudence. Jeff was standing against a tree. His eyes narrowed to the mansion just several yards away. His mind set on watching for any signs of unwanted activity. But his mind still clung onto the memory of Fredrick... Besides the rape he conflicted on Jeff and the many bribes he had to go through from Fredrick, the only real thing that bothered him the most (not that the rape wasn't scaring.) But it was what he said about Jeff not experiencing true love... _What was true love to me anyway? Was it Prudence? Or was it Sle-_

He stopped himself from finishing that thought.

He seen Slender walking near the mansion, speaking to his proxies who followed every demand given to them. Jeff's heart beat roughly in his chest. His mind spinning with so many different expecting thoughts... Jeff had an idea... His idea wasn't a good one... But for him to know for sure what he wanted, he needed to go about it. He took his knife and shoved it into the bark of the tree. Slender turned to face Jeff's direction. His hands moved to his sides. Jeff smirked and gestured for Slender to approach him. He was hesitant, but the tall being stopped speaking with his proxy just to find out Jeff's demand.

In a matter of seconds Slender was standing directly in front of Jeff and the tree he so rightfully marked as his own, what with the knife lodged in it and all. His head tilted in a _'What exactly is it this time, Jeff?'_ kind of look. Jeff pursued to stare up at Slender, not really speaking, not really moving.

Slender knew when Jeff wasn't himself... This would be one of those moments. "Jeff?" Slender began trying to wake Jeff in whatever trance he was in. Jeff could barely breath, but he managed to grab one of Slender's wrists. He didn't understand what Jeff was doing. But everything seemed to go in a slow pace.

Jeff looked down at his feet, that's when Slender realized what Jeff was doing. He was allowing Slender to look into his heart... Just as proxies were suppose to do when Slender needed to contact them. Slender was a being who coud look through one's past. Jeff never let Slender do so.. Other then that one night when they were fighting... But that was only reading his thoughts. Nothing more. Jeff started panting, as if he has run for a long time. Slender bent down to his eye lever and placed a hand on Jeff's forehead, looking into his past as Jeff offered him.

Slenderman seen Jeff memories of his brother Liu and his parents. He seen how Jeff's face came to be. He seen how he killed his family and his first murder was that kid who bullied Jeff and his brother. He seen him cry. He seen him laugh. He seen how Jeff never got caught by the police... When he finally reached a very... Disturbing memory. Of Jeff and a drug dealer with the name of Fedrick. How Fedrick bribed Jeff. How Jeff had no choice but to obey Fedrick like a father or guardian. He also seen what Fedrick would often do to Jeff to get his way. He would repeatedly rape Jeff to an extent.

Slender couldn't see anymore. He never knew Jeff was suffer this bad. He never knew how badly Jeff has been hurt. He knew exactly why Jeff was the way he was. Slender looked into Jeff's unmoving eyes that starred profusely at the ground. His hair covered his forehead. Slender lifted Jeff's face forward. His head throbbed.

"Jeff?" Slender tried to break Jeff from his past. "Are you okay?"

Jeff refused to speak. His mind set on trying to forget everything. Jeff knew what he wanted. He knew who he loved. But he didn't know which he loved better...

"I'm okay... I just needed to tell someone about _it_... Now I feel better. Thank yo-" Before Jeff could finish, Slender grabbed Jeff's wrist and pulled it up. He pushed Jeff against the tree, missing the knife. Slender was staring at Jeff intently. A face... Was forming that indicated emotion. Jeff was baffled. He never thought Slender could make a more... Subdued face, beside the one he made when they were fighting over Prudence.

Without thinking, Slenderman pressed his lips against Jeff's. It wasn't a passionate kiss, like the ones he gave Prudence. It was more of a... Heart warming kiss that sent Jeff in a daze. Jeff didn't struggle. He didn't move. His eyes went wide as Slender's lips met his. It didn't last very long. Not like it really mattered to Jeff or Slenderman what the kiss ment at the time. It was more of a surprise to both of them. Slenderman released Jeff. Who quickly covered his mouth with his sleeve. Soft tears forming in his still wide eyes. Slender stood up, still looking at Jeff.

"Come back to the mansion when you are ready..." Was all Slenderman said before heading back. Jeff slid down the tree to a sitting position. His mouth still covered by his sleeve. Jeff's cheeks flushing.

_This can't be happening... _

Jeff was thinking to himself. Everything seemed to be happening quickly. Jeff finally managed to lift himself up. Still feeling a little floaty from the kiss. His head dizzy. He grabbed his knife. His mouth creased underneath his sleeve. He knew what he had to do... Even though he was mainly intent on protecting Prudence.. He needed to kill Fedrick.

The mansion suddenly seemed smaller. The people who inhabited it seemed more taller. But Prudence and Slenderman were the only ones he wanted to see at the moment. He was very confused and embarrassed. He reached the mansion door and opened it. Instantly running up the spiral staircase, disregarding each proxy who stood in his way. Some even told him where the two were.

"Piano room, piano room, piano room."

Jeff reached the attic and opened the door. Upon opening he seen Prudence was sitting near the window, Slender was several feet away. His hands rested on the piano. Prudence turned her head to Jeff. Slender kept from even noticing Jeff.

Prudence stood up. Her eyes sparkled. She wore that long Tee shirt, which made her look really young. "J-Jeff?" She whispered. Her voice small and confused. She noticed the anguish in Jeff's eyes. Who wondered to Slender.

"I-I need to go!" Jeff said. His breath quick. Slender then turned to face him. He stiffened.

"Go where?" Prudence asked. She was now directly in front of him.

"I... N-need to leave..." Jeff said. He turned to Slender who knew exactly why Jeff needed to leave.

"Jeff... Do you need me to go with? Or I can send some of my proxies-"

"I'm doing this alone. I need to... I'm sorry," Jeff interrupted Slender who placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder. He nodded, indicating Jeff was OK to go.

"Be careful... Please..." Slender said, placing yet another hand on Jeff. Jeff liked when Slender touched him. The contact was warm and set security around Jeff. Jeff sort of didn't want to go... But both him and Slender knew that's what he needed to do. Jeff was going to kill Fedrick alone... Slender hugged Jeff. After that Jeff walked over to Prudence. Who was confused and scared. She did not want Jeff to leave. And if he did how long was he going to be gone?

"As Slender said... Be careful... Don't get killed or I will kill you..." Prudence said with a half-hearted smile and a gentle punch on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff smiled, a real smile. Jeff wanted desperately to kiss Prudence. He turned to glance at Slender who nodded and gestured to Prudence. Letting him know he was okay with it.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Prudence and laid a gentle kiss on Prudence's forehead. She rested her head slighting in his neck and kissed that. Jeff liked it when she kissed his neck. "I love you, Jeff..." Prudence whispered. Jeff kissed her lips only for a second and headed out the door.

That was it... Jeff didn't know when he would be back. He didn't even know if Fedrick was still alive. He didn't know where he was. But for the mean time he would have to wing it. He did, however know how to find his dealers who worked for Fedrick. And he started with the ones near the town they were at.

But before Jeff left he felt the same warm hand on his neck. The hand turned Jeff around and he felt as Slender kept both hands on his neck. Lifting his head up.

It was sort of a silent goodbye that set a very warming mood between them. They both were confused about the developing relationship they shared. All they knew was that they cared deeply for one another. The moment lasted for a while and Jeff decided it was time to leave.

* * *

Jeff was walking for several hours until he made it to a large town. The town was run down and full of gang activity. He knew exactly where he was now. He was near one of Fedrick's "company's" which consisted of several dealers of Fedrick's. Jeff approached a very large building. He knew it was inhabited by the dealers who Jeff use to watch carefully in case of disrespecting Fedrick's rules. Jeff snuck in the building. People didn't seem to notice him and he continued on.

Jeff was trying to find a weak link to get a hold of so he could figure out where Fedrick was. He found a scrawny, tired looking hoodlum who was holding onto a box of whatever drugs he was selling. Jeff quickly grabbed the guy and pushed him into a designated closet full of old cleaners and mops. Jeff pressed the knife to the guy's neck and took off his hood, revealing his face in a satanic manner.

"Who do you work for?!" Jeff asked the guy who was gagging at his presence. He dropped the drugs to which spilled on the floor.

"I-I don't think you should be doing this, man?" said the ugly scrawny guy Jeff still pressed against the closet wall.

"You tell me who you work for, or I will kill you." Jeff was furious. His eyes shone it.

"F-Fedrick... Fedrick Dallas!" Said the man as Jeff pressed the knife against his throat harder.

"Where is he?" Jeff asked. The man was shaking his head.

"Hey! I'm not tellin' you man!"

"You tell me... Or..." Jeff was persistent as he shoved the knife near the man's... Member... The man started to panic. "I will cut your dick off!" Jeff shouted.

"Alright! Alright!" said the man, giving in. "He is in Chicago! He is in Chicago!" The man was begging for mercy for Jeff to release him. Jeff didn't show any mercy and killed the man. Blood was everywhere. He knew it was unclean, probably consisted of whatever drugs he's been doing.

Jeff laughed, (he always did when he got the pleasure of killing someone) and headed out of that sickening closet. He decided to leave that place and head for a nearby train station so he can hitch a ride to Illinois.

He put his hand over his mouth, that now was quivering from the cold. He never felt so alone... He need to kill Fedrick... He needed to let his past go if he wanted to protect Prudence...

* * *

**A/N: Alright about this chapter... Er... I needed to keep the story line going. Hopefully it doesn't suck... Plus I have had a lot of Jeff and Slender chapters... Not really enough of Prudence that the story is actually based on. I have made Jeff a little OOC... So I wanted to put the bad boy back into him and the killer instinct he has. So why not add a sick bastard who raped him and stole his dignity? So now he has to go after him and well... Kill him...**

**And... Considering Jeff is still trying to discover himself, because he is a teenage boy after all... I needed to give him a storyline of his own since the story now has three main characters. I plan on giving Slender a very disapproving past as well maybe in a chapter so he won't be left out... But as always please read and review and tell me what you think. **

**Plus... Sorry for taking so long to update... I have been away all week. ;-;**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: "Good Girl"**

The sound of water surging through the pipes and out the tap of the bath tub caused Prudence's stomach to curl. She sat at the tub's edge, feeling the warm steamy water fill the tub. She was excited about enjoying a nice bath, she honestly doesn't remember the last time she had a warm bath. She had a towel wrapped around her shoulder. Her naked body, to which she has not seen bear for a good several weeks, was covered in goosebumps. The scent of the salty liquid filled her nose and she liked it. When the water was at a satisfying height she dropped the towel to her ass. Her chest pounding. She stepped in slowly, one toe at a time. When she was finally used to the heat she lied down, allowing the water to cover her neck and cheeks. Her bust held up so she wasn't completely underwater. She covered her nose and duct her head under. Instantly lifting it up after her hair was soaked. She felt relaxed and collected.

Suddenly the bathroom door creaked open. Her eyes shifted to the intruder. She covered her breast with her arms and she crossed her legs. "Who is it?" She asked shyly. She let out a sigh of relief when she seen it was Slender. He was careful not to look at her, knowing she might have been embarrassed to reveal her body to him.

"It's okay... It's just me."

Prudence relaxed her muscles and sighed once again. She was still shyly covering her delicate parts as Slender walked in with some spare clothes for Prudence. She smiled at his generosity.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Making sure she wasn't sad or sick or something. She smiled again.

"Yes. I am okay... You know you don't have to shield your eyes..." Prudence said with a half-smile. Her eyes on Slender, who was acting timid.

Slenderman stopped covering his eyes and turned to look at Prudence who was comfortably laying in the tub. She removed her hands from her breasts and she uncrossed her legs. Slender's breath was nearly taken away at the sight of her bare body. She was beautiful. Regardless if she thinks she is too "chubby" or "bloated" which she wasn't. Slenderman kept his distance though. Prudence could tell Slender was a bit shy and she was too.

"I just came to bring you fresh clothes... If you need me I will be downstairs-"

"I need you now..." Prudence interrupted softly. She was looking at him with bright eyes and a soft smile. Slenderman was hesitant.

"Then I will stay right here," he said.

Prudence sat up, allowing the water droplets to tickle her skin as they ran down her back and chest. She arched her back in a slouched.

"Sl-Slender... Can you wash me?" She asked. She wasn't looking at him, but down at the water. Slender grunted softly, but agreed to walk over to her. He cautiously put his hand on her bare back and ran it down into the water. She shivered slightly and smiled. He placed his fingers on her neck and gently laid her down in the water, making sure the water didn't go over her face. When her hair was satisfying wetter, Slender pulled her up back in the slouching position. She was very silent. Cautious not to disturb Slender's concentration. He walked over to the drawer and grabbed a small glass jar. He bent back down near the tub and filled the jar with water and gently poured it over her shoulders. Rubbing the excess droplets as they tickled her skin. He grabbed some shampoo and ran it through Prudence's hair. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back to avoid any soap reaching her eyes.

She like his warm hands on her. It provided her with safety.

Slender then tilted Prudence's head back, filling the jar in the process and carefully dumped the water over her head. Rinsing the soap out. He was extraordinarily careful and gentle with handing Prudence. He placed the jar on the ground and started washing her back with different soap. He can feel her shoulder blades as she bent back. When he was finished he stood up, grabbing the towel she set on the ground. He held the towel open, watching her stand up. She stepped out and allowed Slender to wrap her with the warm, dry towel.

He turned her around and looked down at her. She looked much younger for some reason. Maybe it was the way the towel wrapped around her. Or maybe because she was covering her mouth with the towel. Either way Slenderman found it adorable. He found her absolutely attractive in every way. He bent down to her eye lever and took the towel and carefully put it over her head. Gently drying her hair with the towel. He moved the towel lower. Drying almost every inch of her body like a mother would a younger child.

He allowed Prudence to dress herself and he led her out of the steamy bathroom. Where he led her to was the bedroom she's been staying at. He sat on the bed and set her in between his legs. He ran his fingers through her knotted hair. But that didn't seem to satisfy him. He then began to touch the back of her neck. She shivered, indicating that was a very tender spot to her. He continued to touch her there and began to slide his hands under her shirt so he could touch her back. She was slightly hunched over, her head tilted, looking down at the ground.

Slender liked touching her. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her, as he moved his hands to her stomach that curled as the warmth of his temperature corroded her skin. He then moved his hands to her chest. As a reflex, she quickly moved her hands to her breasts, to which were occupied by Slender's hands. He pressed his now appearing lips to her neck. She did her cute shiver once again and tilted her head a little more. Slender continued to invade her body with his hands and he gently lifted her up and lied her down on her back. He moved over her swiftly. One of his hands kept him up and the other was still kept on Prudence's bust. He was almost laying on top of her. He then opened his mouth so he was able to kiss her. Moving his tongue withing her mouth. Exploring the inside, searching for her tongue.

She closed her eyes, moving her head as Slender did. The feel of his warm body against her was magical. She had her hands near her head. Trying not to go too far. She began to feel Slender move his hand near her groin and that's when she pulled out of under him. She released her lips from his.

Slender looked up at her. She was sitting with her legs crossed and her hands moved to Slender's wrist. She pulled it out of her shirt and she covered her breasts as soon as Slender took back his hand. He was confused.

"I-I'm sorry... I can't..." She whispered. Her eyes close slightly. Slender didn't understand why she refused to go any further with him...

"What's the matter?" He asked her, moving away the stray strands of hair that moved in front of her eyes. He lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. But she looked away. She was still blushing, still a tad bit hot and bothered.

"I-I'm just tired..." She lied. Her hands moved to in between her legs. She instantly remembered when Matt raped her. She remembered almost going too far with Jeff. She didn't want to do the same with Slender. She wasn't sure if Slenderman knew what Matt had done to her. Even though she forgave him... She was still very tedious about doing anything that involved sex. Disregarding the whole Jeff insident. She knew when she was doing that with Jeff she regretted it. It was mainly Jeff who was persuading her to do those things. Regardless is she loved him or not.

But she couldn't possibly go any further with anyone else. Whether it was with Slenderman or not. She was still young. Still very delicate even though she was used already. She didn't know if Slenderman was using her for such an absurd thing as sex... She doubted it. She wanted to remind herself she wasn't bad... She wanted to remind herself she was still pure... Even though she wasn't.

"Master. More news reports keep coming in pertaining to you. What should we do?" Said a proxy who rudely barged in the room. His mask to the side of his face. "O-Oh... Sorry to interrupt..." He then realized he was abruptly interrupting Slender's and Prudence's moment. Even though it was already stopped by Prudence who was shyly begining to hide under her blanket. She took in a deep breath and lied herself to her side, hiding her head with the blanket. Slender watched her.

"Just do your best to keep it from spreading anywhere else..." Slender said. He was unsatisfied, but knew his limits with Prudence. What he did not understand was why Prudence was acting so timid after Slender tried to go a little too far. He stood up off the bed and headed towards the door. Closing it behind him. Wishing he would have at least lied with her until she was asleep.

_My damn proxies don't know how to knock... _Slender thought crudely.

* * *

Prudence lied there for several minutes. Her eyes never blinked. She wanted Slender to continue touching her the way he did... But she had to set morals. Her body needed limits. She allowed herself to get raped. She allowed herself to go to far with Jeff. She couldn't that happen again.

_"I'm sorry, doll face..." _Matt said with much concern and generosity. He knew why Prudence stopped. It was mainly his fault. He needed to help her... But he couldn't. All he could do was talk to her and guide her the right direction.

Prudence slowly began to feel her eyes grow droopy. She allowed her self to sleep. Thinking about Slenderman as she did.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was really short... Erg I'm sorry... You can shoot me. My next chapter I will try to make it longer. Anyways thanks for keeping up with my story and keep the reviews coming. They mean... So much you have no idea. :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Utmost Importance **

Jeff was pressed against a wall and heavily built man, who breath smelt of sweet smoke and clothes stanched of weed. His eyes blood-shot and teeth yellow. Jeff gagged as the man pursued to corrode him with questions and pleads.

"Whatcha lookin' for kid? Wanna do me a favor? I'll only show you to Fedrick if you do what I want..." Said the grotesque man, who continued to disoblige Jeff. Jeff tried pushing him out of the way, he dropped his knife in the process and the man kicked it away. He knew this was a bad idea... But then again, if he succeeds his mind will be at ease... Or better at ease for the meanwhile... Until he has another thing he regrets.

"MOVE!" Jeff yelled, trying his best not to throw up. "You fat disgusting druggie get out of my way!" Jeff was pissed. His mind set on trying to get the words out that he needed.

"I told you kid. You want to see Fedrick you got to do me a favor!"

"What is it?" Jeff finally said. How he ended up in this situation was a long story. While Jeff was investigating the many lines that occupied Fedrick's "business" men, he ran into this idiot who is actually one of Fedrick's best workers. He didn't know how. The dude looked like a brick wall. If his size didn't give him away, his stench sure as hell did.

"I want drugs..." Said the man, which was no surprise at all. The only odd thing was... The dude was a drug dealer. How could he have not owned any of his own.

"Aren't you... Suppose to be supplied with that stuff?" Jeff asked with a crooked look.

"Nah, man. I sell it.. But I don't on it. Fedrick doesn't like it when his workers buy from him. Which he supplies plenty. I want you to kill Fedrick and score me his supplies." This dude was obviously thick, considering Jeff was actually out to kill Fedrick anyway.

"What's in it for me if I kill Fedrick? Not like I wasn't going to do it anyway..." Jeff asked, not really caring if he got anything in return. All he cared about was killing Fedrick and going back to see that lovely face of his angel.

"You're the kid everyone's looking for... Er... Jeff the Killer right?" Said the heavy, malnutritious man.

Jeff rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. Making a "Tada!" gesture.

"I can help you keep hidden.I am a drug dealer after all. Who only got arrested twice," said the man holding up two fingers, he was so proud. "I can show you all the routes we take to get to Fedrick's hideout, plus, I can drive you to where you need to go to get out of here. I know why you want to kill him, every one of his workers know what he's done to you. He's talked about you a lot. He mentioned you were his favorite worker."

Jeff's heart beat heavily, it was as if his own chest was weighing him down.

"Very well. It's a deal. I'll kill him in exchange for your... uh... Knowledge," Jeff said holding out a hand, making sure he covered it with his sleeve before the man offered the handshake.

"Alright! Come with me then!" Said the man, taking out a pocket knife and holding it to his teeth. He reached down to where he kicked Jeff's knife and tossed it over to Jeff.

Jeff was one step closer to his goal.

* * *

Slenderman scratched his neck. He was rested upon a tree, overlooking a large meadow. It was covered in deer. He was awaiting his proxies who were told to keep destroying evidence. He suddenly felt put out. His head seemed heavier. His chest seemed empty. He felt... Washed out and drained. He touched his now visible lips to which were once occupied by both Jeff and Prudence. He wanted so desperately to be occupied. He honestly never felt so crossed in a millenium.

"Dear Prudence..." He began... "Won't you come out and play..." He made a silent chuckle. Instantly thinking about Prudence, who was still probably sleeping. He remembered the days he use to play with her when she was little. She probably remember some of it. Like the day he met her at her school when no one gave it a second thought to let her play. Bt the most precious memory he cherished was that of the day he bathed her. Her skin was warm. Smooth. Her lips soft and petite. Her eyes as lovely as crystals.

He looked up, stretching his back and cracking his neck. He sighed. "Where are you, my proxies. I need to see my Prudence..." Slender said. His voice was quiet. He suddenly seen a couple of figures emerge from the forest. They appeared to be a couple of teenagers. Slenderman leaped from the tree he was perched in and silently approached them, keeping in mind not to reveal himself.

"Oh, man! I can't wait to catch my first footage of _THE _Slenderman. This is gonna be TIGHT!" Said a thin, rather nerdy looking teen boy. His friend looked to be a stoner. He was more built.

"Right! For a celebration of our success... I scored us some dope from my neighbor," Replied the stoner kid. The nerdy one shrugged to his friend's offer and continued to mess with the camera he carried.

"I made sure I brought my special Olympus E-5 DSLR Camera," said the nerd.

"Bro, you're such a dweeb, who cares what camera we have, as long as it works."

_Not for long... _Slender thought. His tentacles alluring.

In that instant Slender was so engrossed with what the two teens were talking about, he forgot to hide himself.

"HEY! I see something, just beyond that tree!" Said the stoner kid. The nerdy boy turned on his camera and pointed it in the direction of Slender. Slender was still pretty maintained, other than maybe his shadow present. He decided to stoke his boredom, he'll toy with this kids for a bit. Knowing damn well it was a bad idea. Regardless... He'll end up destroying the kid's camera. He was already almost proven existed, it wouldn't really hurt for a couple more kids to run and cry wolf to the police.

Slender decided to come out of the shadows. The boys were awestruck. They started to panic, but still maintain their composure. Their mind-set on capturing vital footage of Slender.

"DUDE! He looks nothing like he does in the game Slender!" Said the stoner, shaking and stumbling as he moved back. Slenderman was several yards away from them.

"I know, he's more... Prestine and tall. Plus..." stated the nerd who held the camera. He zoomed in on Slender, over looking his features and structure. "He sort of has a face. But other than his suit not being real and his face.. He fits the position of what we are looking for, dude."

Slenderman transported directly in front of them. They both fall back. The kids instantly dropped his camera. The stoner was shielding himself with the other kid and began to cry.

"Dude we need to get out of here. He's going to eat us!"

Slenderman was somewhat offended by this.

"Having fun yet?" Slender said with a cocked head.

The boys were stammering.

"Now if you would be so kind, and let me destroy your camera..." Slender said his tentacles were sprawled every which way. The boys were scared.

"You can't take my camera!" Protested the nerd. Slenderman lifted the boy up with his tendrils. The bigger kid was in shock.

"Alright alright! P-please! I'll g-give yo my camera if you don't eat me!" Said the nerdy kid.

"Eat you? Why does everyone think I eat humans?" Slender said mainly to himself, feeling disappointed.

The stoner kid handed Slender the camera and Slender set the nerd down. He destroyed the camera.

"I suggest next time you go out in the woods to try to find me... Don't... Because the consequences won't be to your liking... Now leave," Slender demanded. the too boys, who were very disoriented, got up and ran out of the meadow. Scaring the deer in the process.

"Well that was fun..." Slender said with an unsatisfied sigh.

* * *

Prudence was sitting on the back roof. Overlooking a range of meadows, hills, and trees. The beauty of this land sent chills of longing down the young girl's spine. She pondered her brain, looking for a way to set herself up to actually ask Slender to spend a full day with her. To which he never has. Not once. She wanted to hug him, touch him, kiss him and talk to him like couples actually do. Slender and Prudence weren't technically an "item", but they were well enough close and all the proxies knew about it. Some of them secretly rooted for them to stay as close as they are. Some of them envy Prudence's relationship with their master. Prudence didn't consider herself a proxy. She wasn't treated like one, and she had only one mission. Which wasn't really a mission, considering Slender was with her the whole time and all she really had to do was carry Shirley out of a house. Nothing more nothing less.

Prudence took in a dep breath. She studied the landscape. Paying close attention to the wildlife. To her surprise she spotted a pack of wolves traveling the hills. They were beautiful creatures that sent Prudence breathless. She has always been fascinated int said animals and always dreamt what it would be like to be as free as they were.

She closed her eyes, listening to the wolves howl to one another. They were mother nature's definition of a perfect family. But of course she couldn't ask for anything more, she had a perfect family. Slender and Jeff. Maybe even some of the proxies considering they are just there.

She smiled.

"Our master's lovely Prudence... May we see you?" Said a proxy who stuk a curious head out of the window to which Prudence climbed out of.

"Yes," Prudence said with a smile. She climbed up and started heading to the window and inside.

"We know you and our Master are pretty close. He wishes for us to keep you safe until his return. For his sake, as well as your's, we wish for you to remain indoors when darkness blankets the skies. To which it is twilight. It is almost night..." Said the proxy. Prudence sighed.

"Very well..." She hated being sheltered. But she understood why Slender asked for his proxies to pay especially close attention to her today. Jeff wasn't there who acted also as a body guard when Slender wasn't there. But now both of them were gone, Prudence was alone. Almost. She still had Scarlet who checked on her every so often to make sure she hasn't token the poison quite yet. As well as Matt who remained her conscience for a good three months now.

Prudence slumped over to the contents of her temporary bedroom. Her eyes shift to the clock that seemed like it never ticked.

_"Darling what is keeping you so low these past couple days?"_ Asked Scarlet. She hovered over to Prudence who was laying, stomach down in the bed. She groaned and mumbled.

"I just wish he will spend more time with me... I shouldn't have stopped him that one night..." Prudence murmured, referring to the night Slender bathed her.

_"In due time, Pru. He is just severed in his own fear of existing. Let him cope with those bastard people who wish to learn more. They don't understand," _Scarlet said, rubbing Prudence's forehead. Prudence liked that. Even though Scarlet was cold to the touch, she liked it when people were gentle with her.

"I know, Scarlet... But..." Just as she was going to finish her sentence, she heard the door creak open. She quickly turned to see Slender. He was carrying a flower. Prudence smiled shyly.

"Don't be sad, my dear. Let me accompany you," He said handing her the flower. She sat up, sitting on her legs. She took the flower and smelt it. It smelled like honey.

"Thank you," She whispered. Slender took her head and pulled it close to his.

"About the other night... I'm sorry I tried to-" Prudence interrupted Slender mid sentence by planting a gentle kiss on his "lips".

"Just shut up and kiss me already," she teased. Slender wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her neck.

"Master!" bombarded a proxy. Slender stopped kissing Prudence and growled. Prudence giggled.

"Sorry to interrupt.. But this is extremely important. They found us... The police, the people, the investigators. They found our location and will arrive in the meadow in a couple of days!" Slender stood up in surprise and anguish, leaving Prudence unsatisfied. But she instantly forgot about her yearning hormones and began to have a panic attack.

"Th-They found us?!" She uttered, her eyes wide and her chest pounding.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The War For Her Life Part 1**

Slender was pacing, his body kept glitching. He held onto Prudence's wrist, pulling her as he went, glitching as well. "Slender, it's okay. We'll be okay-" Prudence tried.

"No... We won't," interrupted Slender. He was acting irrational. The proxies gather each other. Loaded up with weapons from guns to knives. Prudence, who was still dressed in only a Tee shirt stumbled and begged for Slenderman to calm down.

"Please, you don't understand, they can't harm me or you-"

"No! You don't understand," shout Slender, turning to face her. He had her wrists pulled up. She was caught off guard by Slender's sudden anger. "You don't understand what they will do to you, Prudence. They will take you away from me. I will never see you again, Pru. I can't have that!"

Prudence gasped. Her eyes narrowing to Slender's indents. "I-Im sorry..." She whispered. Slender lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders. She knew he forgave her for he held her hand in his tightly and kiss it.

"Where are my lead proxies!?" Slenderman demanded. Five to ten of them came front and center.

"Yes, master?" They all asked in unison.

"Head down to each city near the Tristate. And hurry! Hold back the people best you can! I am not prepared," Slender ordered. The proxies nodded and teleported out of Slender's way. "Where is Ralph?!" Slender asked, probably another proxy. Soon a very lean, muscular proxy came into view.

"Yes, Master?" He asked.

"Find Jeff, and hurry!"

Prudence rested her head in the back of Slender's neck. She could bot find the words to help calm Slender's nerves. She wished everything was okay. And no one would ruin this life for her... Se can't be taken away from her family again.

* * *

"You bastard!" Jeff shouted in the face of Fedrick. Fedrick was knelt near the corner of a dusty dim room. His hands clenching on a gun pointed towards Jeff's chest.

"I wouldn't say that Jeff... Without me you wouldn't be alive!"

"Bull shit! I might have been stuck in a dry place when you found me... But what I didn't realize was I had people waiting for me..." Jeff said referring to Slender and Prudence.

"Don't make me laugh, Jeff... Who would want you?" Fedrick teased with an eye on Jeff's knife that gripped at his throat.

"You sure did at the time..." Jeff whispered. Fedrick tightened his grip on the gun.

"I could shoot you know. I already killed my best dealer. Don't think I won't do the same to you," Said Fedrick gesturing to the fat man who helped Jeff get to Fedrick. His name was Danial.

"Your sick..." Jeff murmured. Fedrick made a desperate, but very brave move. He took the knife from Jeff's hand and shoved Jeff against the floor. He pinned Jeff down and pressed himself against Jeff's chest. Fedrick began to kiss Jeff's neck. Jeff struggled and screamed.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Jeff screamed. Hoping this wasn't going to be like the old times.

"Jeff... You always seem to leave me intrigued..." Fedrick whispered. "I'm glad you came back..."

Suddenly Jeff seen where his knife had landed. He squinted his eyes best he could and tried his best to stretch his arm to reach it. Fedrick kept touching Jeff lower, lower, lower...

_Got it! I got it! _Jeff thought happily. He then took the knife and managed to jab it in Fedrick's stomach. Fedrick leaped off of him and screamed.

"WHAT HAVE... What have you done?!" Jeff stood up off the damp concrete ground and began to breathe heavily. Blood dripping from the knife to his palms. Jeff's eyes were wide with insanity.

"I have done... WHat I wanted to do from the time I met you... To now. You hit me. Abused me. Bossed me around... _Raped_ me for the last time, Fedrick. It's my turn to rise against you..." Jeff said walking over to Fedrick who was now on the ground, gripping at his wound. "Die bitch..."

Jeff took Fedrick's gun out of his hand and pointed it to Fedrick's head. Fedrick was pleading with his eyes. "Please... J-J-Jeffery... P-Ple-ease."

"Nope..." Jeff managed to choke out and he pulled the trigger. Killing Fedrick instantly. Fedrick's body went limp and all that was left was the tension that clung in the air.

Jeff looked down at Fedrick's corpse that now was covered in blood. Jeff decided it was time to leave the apartment to which he was in. He stood outside. His eyes narrowing to the starlit sky. Clouds began to roll in and rain began to pour. Jeff fell to his knees, still looking up at the sky, still holding onto the gun. He didn't know what to do now. His heart had already slowed. His memories fading. He looked down at the gun n his hand. One bullet left. He held it up to his temple. His eyes were past swollen from crying. He thought about pulling the trigger... But something stopped him...

"Hey! Kid!" Said an unfamiliar voice. Jeff looked forward. His eyes still blurry. His body soaked in blood and rain water. "Don't do it!" Jeff still held the gun tight to his head. Soon a figure came into view. It was a man who wore a white hoodie and a mask... "One of SLenderman's proxies?" Jeff said aloud.

"The master wishes for your arrival. I don't think he wants me to take you back not breathing," Said the proxy. Jeff dropped the knife, as well as his body and blacked out. Before fainting he smiled to himself, a real smile that creased further up his cheeks to his ear. _I did it... I killed Fedrick..._

* * *

_"Prudence get the poison!" _Ordered Scarlet who was floating above Prudence's head. Her eyes rapid and glow dim.

"Alright Alright!" Prudence agreed running up the spiral staircase and to the room to which consisted of the bed she has slept. She rushed to the pillow that contained the flask of poison and she grabbed it.

_"This is a bad idea, Pru..." _Matt warned her, only the thousandth time this month.

"Shut up, Matt. You don't know what is good or bad. Listening to the voice in your head where did that get you?" Prudence asked Matt. Her mind-set on getting dressed. "Dead..." She finished. Matt went silent. Scarlet as well, knowing Prudence was changing her outlook quickly.

_"Pru, you can't take the poison... Not yet. Wait until they see Slenderman..." _Informed Scarlet, holding onto Prudence's neck gently. She stopped Prudence from rushing herself. She was directly in front of Prudence. Scarlet had her hands on either side of Prudence's neck. She then nuzzled her cold nose against Prudence's. Prudence's face flushed from the sudden display of affection from the spirit.

"I won't. I promise..." Prudence said. Scarlet moved away from Prudence and nodded.

_"From now on..." _Scarlet begin. She looked deeply withing Prudence's awaiting eyes. Scarlet began to realize it was a bad idea for Prudence to take the poison. _"Listen to Matt..." _

Prudence was confused. "But you told me to take the-"

_"I know what I said, Prudence... And I could never have been more wrong..." _Scarlet said. Her blue eyes shifted to the window.

"I'm still taking it... I don't care what you... Or Matt says... I think it's best if I just... Died..." Prudence said gripping the poison in her hands.

_"Believe me... No it's not! Don't do it Pru!" _Matt begged. Prudence shrugged him off as well as Scarlet who followed her profusely.

* * *

"Jeff!" Slender called, seeing that Ralph was carrying Jeff's limp body in his arms.

"He's okay, Sit. He just fainted. He was going to kill himself... But I stopped him," said the proxy to Slender. Slenderman took Jeff from his proxy and held hims like a baby. Jeff stirred, but did not wake.

"I'll take care of him. Help the others," Slenderman ordered his proxy. The proxy nodded and teleported away. Slender looked down at Jeff, reading Jeff's memories.

"He killed him..." Slender said happily. Jeff awoke, his head shaking and eyes watered.

"Did... Did I kill myself?" Jeff asked the tall man.

"No... You didn't... You are safe okay? And don't try to kill yourself again," Slender said to him, placing him on the ground. Jeff collected himself.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"The humans are coming for Prudence..." Slenderman said.

"When will they be here?"

"Within the day."

Jeff bawled his hands in fists and looked up to the sky. "Where's Prudence?"

"She's inside getting dressed... She asked for no one to disturb he-" Before Slender could finish, the teenage boy booked it towards the mansion.

"Prudence!" Jeff called, running up the stairs. His feet aching. He barged into her room.

Prudence hid the poison behind her back. "J-Jeff?" She whispered. Jeff's eyes on her hand that wa snow behind her back.

"Jeff you're back!" Prudence said with a smile. Jeff shook his head and walked over to Prudence. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. He was looking directly at her face. She didn't know what to do as Jeff began to pull her hand out of behind her back. She clenched onto the poison tighter.

"J-Jeff, what are you doing?" She asked. Her grey intent on his blue ones. He didn't talk. He was out of breath. He knew she was hiding something from him.

Jeff took her hand that was bawled around something and slowly began to open it. She bit her lip.

"Stop, Jeff," She demanded softly.

Jeff ignored her and opened it more. She tried closing it again,but Jeff stopped her by holding onto her palm. He felt the flask and his brow creased in an angry stare. Prudence began to cry. Jeff whipped it out of her hands and studied it.

"I-Is this... Poison?" Jeff asked her. Prudence fell to te ground and covered her face with her hands.

"It's not what you think, please Jeff," Prudence begged. Jeff fell to the ground in front of her and grabbed her wrists tightly. He pulled her closer to Jeff.

"What is wrong with you! We are doing the best we can to protect you and this is how you repay us?!" Jeff shouted. His heart filled with rage. "You were going to kill yourself weren't you, Prudence?!"

Prudence shook her head. "I was doing it to protect you!" She screamed. She was just as angry.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Jeff asked. He threw her against the bed. She shuddered, watching Jeff pace the room. He threw the flask of poison at her feet.

"Fine! If you want to hurt us again... Fine! Drink it! I don't care!" Jeff said, not meaning any of it. Prudence was holding her head. She was crying.

A proxy barged into the door. "They are here... They are in the meadow... They are asking for Prudence..." The proxy said. Prudence looked down at the flask of poison then to the window. Jeff was watching her, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

As if timed seemed to slow down, Prudence grabbed the poison and ran out the door. Jeff panicked. "Stop her!" He ordered. The proxy was hesitant but obeyed. They both ran after her. She was barefoot, he feet slapped the hard floor as she ran down the stairs. She took one look back and seen that a few more proxies, plus Jeff were running after her. She headed out the door past Slender. Who watched her run towards the meadow where all the people were waiting for her to emerge.

"Slender! She has poison! She's going to kill herself!" Jeff yelled. Slenderman's tentacles broke the surface of his back and he darted after her. Along with several of his remaining proxies and Jeff.

Her adrenaline burst in her stomach, causing her to run faster. When she reached the meadow, she seen there were at least ten camera trucks for seven different News channels were there. Police and the FBI were there as well. Several people. She narrowed her eyes to see that the police were holding back a crowd of people who were itching to find Slenderman.

"Look there she is!" Shouted a random woman. Everyone turned their attention to Prudence. She was still running towards the crowd. Slenderman, Jeff and the proxies emerged into the meadow. Everyone went silent. "It's... Slenderman," whispered a cop. Suddenly prudence seen Sherly. Who was running past the police and screaming her name.

"Prudence!" She shouted. Prudence stopped running as soon as she seen her parents with Sherly. In that moment she heard Slenderman's voice call to her. Begging for her to get back. She looked down at the poison. She couldn't hear the crowd's screams. She couldn't hear Slenderman any more. She was focused on the poison.

"Hurry are you getting this? We are here on this dreary day witnessing the internet meme come alive. Slenderman is in our presence just beyond the meadow. We found Prudence and the police are going after her!" Said many news reporters.

Just before The police could reach her or Slenderman she opened the flask of poison and drank it.

Slenderman and Jeff stopped running. The police also stopped going after her. Everything seemed to stopped. The crowd went silent as Prudence fell to the ground. Her eyes went cloudy.

"PRRRRUUUUDDDDEEENNNCCCE!" Slenderman screeched... Everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the crappy chapter... *goes in the corner and cries* Next one will be more detailed and less rushed. Anyway thank you for the reviews and enjoy :D Don't forget to tell me what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The War For Her Life Part 2**

The crowd was silent. Slenderman stood unmoving as he watched his love fall to the ground. Her eyes rolling back. Her mouth spewed saliva. Jeff fell to his knees. "PRUDENCE!" He screamed. Prudence's parents begin to break the crowd trying to get to their daughter. But when the crowd of police and paramedics began to head towards her seizing body, Slenderman did something he wished he would have done in the beginning. His tenticles break the surface of his back and they head towards the crowd. Stopping them from getting to her. Almost like a force field was stopping them, Slenderman kept his eyes on Prudence. Jeff was crying, screaming, threatening God with words that would make anyone cringe.

"Prudence, please answer me, please!" Slender begged, lifting her to his chest. She wasn't twitching anymore. Her eyes stopped rolling back and she was crying.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't want... I don't want them to take me back. If you can't have me... I'd rather no one can..." Prudence managed to whisper. Slenderman turned his head towards Jeff. Who was on the ground. His eyes meet Slender.

"We need to go to the hospital..." Slender said. Jeff nodded and ran over to the crowd.

"See what you ass holes have done?! She is dying! I hope you're happy! Because of you she would risk her own life for Slenderman!" Jeff screamed at the crowd of awestruck people. Which were just growing in size. News reporters were holding their microphones as close to Jeff as they could, but to no avail, Jeff refused to give them what they wanted.

"Come on Jeff! It isn't worth it! We need to get to the nearest hospital!" Slender demanded. Proxies were trying their best to hold back the crowds, so Slenderman could transport with ease. Jeff grabbed onto Slender's shoulder and within seconds they disappeared. Leaving the crowd baffled.

"Did you get that?! Did you see what I just saw?!"

"He's real! He really is!"

* * *

The hospital was nearly full of proxies, doctors and nurses watch as a deranged serial killer and a tall faceless man carrying a dying girl run rapid in the hospital.

"We need to find a room!" Jeff suggested. "We can't keep passing these rooms. Who cares if they aren't perfect, Slenderman!"

"Almost all of them have patients, Jeff!"

"Just hurry!" Jeff was getting impatient as was Slender. When they were finally satisfied with the ER they went inside an empty curtain room and laid Prudence down gently. She was gripping her chest and stomach. Her eyes watering.

"She drank poison, how do you suppose we get it out of her?!" Jeff asked, he was panicky and grabbing as many knives as he could and holding them to the curtain. He didn't want a curious doctor to come in. Slender managed to turn off all electricity except for the curtain room they were occupying.

"She is going to have to throw up..." Slender said, grabbing Prudence's neck and holding it up. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"It's probably already working past her system-"

"IT DOESN"T HURT TO TRY!" Slender snapped. Jeff nodded and ran out of the curtain room. The darkness was corroding him, trying to gather his barrings he found a trash can near an office. The nurses and doctors tried getting in, but when Slender destroyed the electricity, it also destroyed the door locks.

"Here! Here!" Jeff said dumping the trash can all over the floor. Slender gestured for him to move in front of the bed. In the process, Slender held Prudence forward. Tilting her head so he can shove his fingers down her throat. She gagged and fought, but Slender's tentacles managed to keep her still. Jeff turned his head, not wanting to watch. Within a minute, she finally lost her stomach. Slender held her head firmly in his hands. When she was finished, Slender repeated the process.

Shove his fingers down her throat... Wait... And pray.

When things were looking bleak, Slenderman turned to the curtain. As if he had X-ray vision. Jeff knew what he was thinking.

"We are not asking those idiot doctors for help..." Jeff said, stern. Slender shook his head.

"I love her... Regardless if they will snitch. I was already spotted. I would rather be considered a monster, hunted down, strained and questioned then watch her die..." Slender said standing up. He turned the electricity back on. His tendrils ripping the curtains down in a domino effect. Jeff did not approve, but he knew Slender was right. Jeff walked over to Prudence who was on her back. He began to rub Prudence's forehead.

"The doctors are going to save you now, Angel... Because we love you... I love you..." Jeff whispered to her. Prudence's eyes were cloudy. Her skin was losing color. She placed a frail hand on the back of Jeff's neck and pulled his closer.

"I'm sorry..." She said. Kissing him. He held her there. His tears falling on her cheeks.

"What happened? What did you do to her you monster?!" Said a doctor running in. Several of the crowd from the meadow was filling the ER with cameras. One news crew managed to come in.

"We are here with the Slender being and Jeff the Killer. It appears they carried the missing girl Prudence here. Could they actually care for her? Why would such ugly, infamous beings care for such a sweet and innocent child such as Prudence Lynn?" Said the news reporter.

The doctor hooked Prudence to a machine. Jeff still handling Prudence's hands. The doctors and nurses gave the carved smile boy discussed glances.

"If you don't mind... We would like it if you left-"

"Shut your whore mouth, Dr. Er... Dean," Jeff said reading the doctor's name tag. "I'm not leaving her..." The doctor rolled his eyes and started shouting commands to the nurses, who obeyed his every command.

"I wouldn't disrespect your elders, Killer," Said the doctor who was pumping fluids in Prudence's arm through a needle.

* * *

Prudence shut her looked around. Everything was becoming blurry. She knew she was going to die. Matt had told her. Scarlet watched with fiery eyes. She knew it was what she had to do... Was she stupid? Maybe. She knew that. She was becoming rather cold. She couldn't feel her fingers. It soon gravitated to her arms and legs till she couldn't move at all. Her eyes shift to Slender who stood in the darkened corner. Watching with utter silence and probably pain stricken. She was a fool after all. But they were fools. They who infest the world without a fuck given. They are the monsters... Not Slenderman. They want to prove his existence so bad... They think he is a murderer? They are the murderers. Society killed Prudence's dreams, telling her she would never find love. She would never amount to anything. Telling her to stop believing in _Him._ But he's right there. He loves her. She is his prodigy. She did amount to something. She may not have been able to protect Slender and Jeff... But she did make a point. She made a statement to all who try to center the void of ripping emotions into society.

Prudence smiled to herself. She was brave enough to prove a fact. In fact... She was a genius. Though she didn't know it yet... But she DID save Slenderman and Jeff. She just had to die in order to fulfill such a destiny...

She takes one last glance at Slender and then at Jeff. She wanted to remember their features. Jeff was beautiful. Whether or not he believed so. His mouth was carved into a forever smile, yes, but that only emphasises his beauty and creativity. Prudence laughed to herself. Jeff's skin was smooth on hers. She bit her lip, remembering all his kisses. She closed her eyes only slightly and shifted them to Slender. So many memories corroded her brain but only one left her heart beating heavily. The moment he played the piano for her and they exchanged that passionate kiss. If that didn't signify that he loved her, then she didn't know what would.

She began to feel her body grow weaker. Her mind just spewing nonsense now like a dream. She felt almost relaxed. Her heart was slower than ever. Her eyes heavy. As she stared up at Slender, who was staring back at her. Soon things became fuzzy. She lost her vision and everything was white. She suddenly didn't feel cold anymore. She was growing warmer and warmer...

* * *

"We are losing her!" Shouted a nurse who held an oxygen mask over Prudence's face. Her eyes had long past shut. Her breath was already becoming slow. Jeff squeezed her hands tighter.

"Please, Angel this is not happening!" Jeff said holding her hand to his forehead.

"She... She has flatlined..." The nurse announced. Her eyes on the doctor who shifted them to Slender. Slender's anger shot back up and he pushed everyone out-of-the-way. Rushing to Prudence's bedside. He grabbed her other hand. Jeff let go of her hand. The doctors and crowd went silent, out of respect the nurses and doctors kept their distance. Giving the two men a moment with Prudence.

"Prudence, don't be dead. You can't be. You're just sleeping. Soon you'll awake and I will take you home. We can live in the mansion together. I can play the piano for you, I know you like it when I do. Please, just look at me," Slender said to her. Her eyes grey and cloudy. Still staring up at the ceiling. People who were wearing hats shed them. The sound of some cries came from the crowd. Listening to such a monster pray for a human wasn't to be expected.

Jeff stood up and put his hand on his eyes. He ran away from the crowd to find a janitors closet. When he reached one he shut himself inside. He stood there for a moment. Letting everything to process. As if he thought he were dreaming.

"Prudence..." He began... That's when it hit him. He fell to the ground. Lifting his legs to his chest. His arms cross and rest on his knees. He buries his face in his arms and begins to cry. He was crying so much he began to hiccup. His chest hurt.

"Prudence, don't go to sleep. Please don't go to sleep. Don't go to sleep... Please!" He said to himself. Breaking under his own weight.

* * *

Slenderman placed his head on Prudence's stomach. To which did not move in and out like it should be doing.

"Sir..." Approached a doctor to Slenderman. "We can give you a-" A nurse silenced him.

Slenderman was in denial. Obviously. He kept whispering to Prudence she will awake and that she was okay. But in reality... She had died. She wasn't coming back.

Jeff finally walked back in. His eyes on Slender who sat up and looked down at Prudence's face. Slender instantly remembered what she had said about her mother singing to her every morning to wake her up. She sang Dear Prudence... Slender took his hand and started rubbing Prudence's forehead. Looking down at her.

"_Dear... Prudence, won't you come out and play...?" _Slender began to sing. His voice beautiful, setting everyone in the hospital back. _"Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day... The sun is up. The sky is blue. It's beautiful, and so are you..." _

"What are you doing, Slender?" Jeff asked. Slenderman ignored him.

_"Dear Prudence, won't you come out and play?" _

"Singing won't bring her back, Slender!" Jeff tried again. Slender pressed his now visible lips to Prudence's. Then moved his forehead to hers.

_"Dear Prudence... Won't you... Open up your eyes... Dear Prudence... See the sunny skies..."_ Slenderman continued. Everyone was silent. Prudence's mother saw this and her heart dropped.

_"The wind is low, the birds will sing, that you are part of everything. Dear Prudence... Won't you open up your eyes...?" _

"He... It... Slender... Man is singing our daughter's song... He's singing her the song I sing to her..." Said Prudence's mother. Her eyes already swollen from witnessing her daughter's death. The news casters that were catching this was going worldwide. People everywhere were witnessing a monster crying. Loving her... Caring for her...

Jeff was baffled. He knew Slenderman knew Prudence wasn't coming back. But seeing how he still sang to her gave poof to new meaning of love. His proxy took off their masks. Each one of them. reveling their identities. Not like it mattered anyway. Everyone knew who Slenderman was.

_"Dear... Prudence... Won't you open... Up your eyes..." _Sang Slenderman.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not posting sooner. I have been busy. Go figure. But stay tuned for one more chapter to What it Taste Like. Like Linkin Park's song Waiting for the End... "This is not the end this is not the beginning." Lol i love music. Anyway. R&R and tell me what you think. Remember this chapter... This is not the end! I promise... Plus I might make another SlenderxOC story because new ideas keep forming in my head and Idk if I should interpret them... But I already have so many stories I have to finish on here... Damn my writing urges! **


	27. Epilogue A new Begining

**Epilogue: A New Beginning...**

The air was eery. The sound of hospital monitors were the only echo that seemed to keep everything calm.

"It isn't natural. Her body went cold. Her skin pale. Her lips blue. Her eyes gray. She isn't breathing. Just a lifeless body whose spirit will soon reminisce in the sky. Who will care? Who will await her? She won't awake Jeff... She is dead..." Slenderman spoke. Her hands on her chest that did not move. Jeff stood in the doorway. His eyes still watering. The tears seemed to cleanse his cheeks with sorrow.

"Well... Fuck her... Fuck you.. If you didn't care people knew you... this would have never happened..." Jeff said cruelly. Slenderman placed a hand on his unpresent face. If he had eyes... They would be watering as well.

"It was my fault... If I just left her with her family..." Slenderman fell back onto the ground. His tall lean legs cross. He held his "face" in his hands, trying his best not to break. He never felt this way before. He never felt so... Guilty. So sad. So... Alone... Jeff looked down at the weakening Slenderman, whose body began to lay against the cold floors of that ER room.

"Slender...? I'm... So sorry..." Jeff apologized. "We should... At least... T-Take her body to her parents... Okay?" Jeff suggested. Slenderman did not move. He lied there for a little while longer.

"I suppose..." He finally answered. He stood up, not making a sound, and lifted Prudence's body into his arms. Curling her in like a baby. He closed her eyes so she looked like she was sleeping... He made a hiccup noise that sounded like he had cried for a while. Jeff never seen the monster act this way. The lights went dim. The doors unlocked. And they went onward towards the exit. The odd thing was... The doctors let them through. They did not scream, they did not cry or yell...Instead... They let both Jeff and Slender through. Some even took off their hats. As Slender walked past the news crew to get outside, an incredible scene was displayed. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of people were just waiting outside. They all stood with their eyes intent on Slender and Jeff. Jeff took out his knife and threatened everyone with it. But no one seemed to flinch or attack them. The news reporters and crews all had their cameras facing them. Slender just kept his composure.

"Wh-Why isn't anyone... coming after us?" Jeff asked Slender, still keeping his guard up. Slenderman shook his head, not knowing how to answer. As soon as they continued walking foward towards Prudence's parents, everyone parted, allowing the two of them to get through. No one made a sound. Beating hearts all sang in unison. As they walked a teenager balled his hand into a fist and raised it up into the air. After that another teen did the same. As if like a chain reaction everyone began to either raise a fist into the air. Some people had a phone or lighter. A girl clapped as well as another one and everyone began to clap. Not in a cheer, but out of respect. Respect for both Slenderman and Jeff.

Jeff dropped his knife to his side and looked around then to Slender who was just as confued. As they reached Prudence's parent, Slenderman knelt on his knees. Her mother held her hands to her chest; her eyes watering. Slender turned Prudence slight over so her mother could look at her face that was incredibly pale and still.

"I am deeply sorry... We tried our best..." Slenderman said sincerely. He himself tried his best to keep it together. Just as he said that, Prudence's mother fell to the ground. She was screaming and moaning. Her cries could be heard from miles away. The father as well fell to his knees and cried. She held her daughter within Slender's arms that cradled her so thoughtfully. Jeff covered her eyes with one hand. Hiding the fact he was still crying.

Everyone bowed in respect of the loss of Prudence... Everyone was sad. But the one who held in the most pain was Slenderman... Who had never felt this feeling before. He had never cried. He had never loved anyone but her. She was his only. The only person who has ever mattered to him. He loved her... And he never got the chance to even show her. Maybe he did physically.. But not mentally. Not emotionally. He looked up at the sky. Rain began to pour and his blank pale face began to soak with the cool droplets that streamed down to his neck.

"I loved your daughter... miss Trent... I did. I protected her. I gave her shelter, food, warmth, guidance, but most importantly... Love. I don't think I could have ever watched her go like that. I kept my promise to her that I would always be there. I promised her I would never let anything happen to her... But I couldn't keep it... I tried... I should have never provoked her to join me... I was too caught up in my feelings for her and never thought about how others felt... I was selfish... And I am sorry..." Slenderman spoke through his heart. His body warming up between the three of them. Prudence's mother smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for caring..." She said truthfully. "Thank you for loving her..."

* * *

**:First Person: Prudence:**

_Why is everything dark? I can feel someone's hand on me. I can hear someone's heart beating. Who's heart is that? It's beating fast... But it's gradually slowing down. It... It stopped... Is that... Is that my heart that was beating? What is happening.. I feel so cold... Sl-Slenderman? Mister? Can you hold me... Or wake me up. I can't wake up. Why can't I wake up?_

_"You are not alive, child..." Said a faint voice to me in the eerie distance. _

_"Wh-Who are you?" I asked shyly. _

_"It's Scarlet honey... You're okay. You will be okay. I promise..." She said to me. I suddenly seen a faint light in the distance. The light go brighter and closer. _

_"Prudence... You are brave. You are strong," said a male voice. I turn my head slightly to see a man walking towards me. He was tall and distinct. _

_"It's me, Pru... It's Matt," said the man. He was gorgeous. His hair was coal-black and his eyes ocean blue. Just as I remembered him. I smile and try my best to reach my hands out to him. But he came up to me and placed his hand on mine. Stopping me from moving. "Just relax, honey."_

_I felt another hand on my forehead. I turn to face Scarlet, whose beauty could not mask the reflection of the light. _

_"Where am I?" I ask. _

_"You're almost in Heaven... But you aren't dying today..." Scarlet whispered with a smile. _

_"Why not?" I ask, confused. "I took the poison. I-I should be dead-"_

_"Shh... No... There's people who need you... Listen to me Prudence. You are so brave. You have yet to disappoint me or Scarlet. We will save you... You just have to listen okay?" Matt said, pressing his lips to my forehead. _

_"Prudence... You will become so great. You will do great things in the world. But... If you want to be saved... If you want to live... You have to understand you will never age... You won't be able to see your parents again. They will not be able to see you... You will only be able to see Jeff and Slenderman, for they were already made immortal... Okay? Do you understand? You can choose to come to Heaven with us... Or live with Slenderman and Jeff..." Scarlet explained. I turned to Matt, who's eyes smiled and face glowed. _

_"It's okay, Sweetie..." He assured, as he noticed I was crying. _

_"I will never die? I will never see my parents again?" She asked... Scarlet nodded. _

_"But how?" _

_"Because Slenderman is beyond powerful... And when a powerfully being loves a mortal... He or she can be revived... Jeff lives forever because a spirit gave him the ability to... That spirit must have loved him, or he did a huge favor for that spirit... He must have helped that spirit get into Heaven... You have the choice to live forever because you helped us move on. We love you and we want you to live..."_

_"Now... Make your choice..." Matt said. I looked up at the light. My eyes began to grow droopy. My smile creased faintly. _

_"I choose to live..." She whispered... I choose to live..." _

_"Then open your eyes Prudence... It's time to wake up..." Both Scarlet and Matt said._

* * *

The darkness seemed to corrode the skies as Slenderman held Prudence and her mother there. The sound of wind was strong. Thunder boomed and everyone there was still watching in utter silence as a monster was sympathetic for a human. Jeff looked down at Prudence. His heart pounded half as fast. His knife still at his hips. He felt so dizzy. So scared and sad. He kept his gaze on her beautiful face that did not move.

The sound of his heart grew faster. Beat harder. Hurt worse as he watched the rain soak her lifeless body. All things were lost. Nothing was right... He felt something in the pit of his stomach.. Something strong. The feeling to kill. He need to cure it. He needed to stop the feeling before it grew worse... But the voices that urged him to murder continued to grow louder...

That was until he seen something that caught his eye. He looked down at her... Her lifeless body... Began to stir. Her eyes moved. Her lids fluttered. Her mouth opened slightly and her chest began to move inward and out.

"It's just an illusion..." He told himself... To distorted to believe this was true... That she was just waking up.

He picked up the knife and held it to his neck. Just because he was immortal... Did not mean he couldn't kill himself.

"J-Jeff..." he heard Prudence whisper. "Please don't kill yourself..." He looked down at her. Her eyes semi-open. The color in her face began to come back. Jeff shook his head.

"YOU'RE DEAD! DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD!" Jeff screamed. Everyone's attention turned to Jeff.

"Are you okay?" Slender asked. Obviously unaware that Prudence was waking.

"SHE'S TALKING SHE IS BREATHING SHE IS SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!" Jeff said pointing the knife to Prudence's body. Slender looked down at her. Her eyes still halfway close. But what he noticed... Was only to be believed as a miracle.

"M-Mister?" She whispered. Her hands reaching up fo Slender's cheek. Slender could net believe what he was witnessing.

"Prudence?" Slender asked. Making sure he wasn't dreaming. He looked over at Prudence's mom who was still curled on the ground crying.

"M-Mom... I'm okay..." Prudence said looking over at her mother, who did not even look up at the sound of her whispering voice. "Mom?" She continued to try to get her attention. Slender watched. He studied Prudence's actions. She slowly began to pull her self from Slender's grip and she sat in front of her mother.

"Mom!" She shouted. Her mother did not look up. "Why aren't you answering me?"

Slenderman thought intently for a moment. What he was witnessing, he could not quite understand. Why couldn't her parents see her? He then looked up at Jeff, who was now realizing what was happening. His eyes went wider then ever. His hand clenched onto his chest. He knew what was happening but he did not utter a word.

"Mommy, please!" Prudence begged. "Look at me..."

Slenderman stood up from his spot and walked behind Jeff, who was still awestruck by the scene. He wrapped one arm around Jeff's chest to feel his heart, and the other on Jeff's forehead. Instantly he began to witness Jeff's inner thoughts and memories. Everything was becoming clear. He knew Jeff never died... But he never knew how he was capable of becoming immortal. He now knew why... Someone loved him... Someone kept him living because he helped them move on. That someone was a spirit... Slender let go of Jeff instantly. He fell to the ground and looked back up at Slender who was looking down at him with much consideration and more respect then ever.

"A spirit is keeping you alive?" Slender asked. Jeff's face blushed slightly, he still kept his gaze up at Slender. Slenderman gestured to Prudence, who was still trying to get her parents to see her.

"A spirit is keeping Prudence breathing..." Jeff admitted finally. "She helped them get to heaven... Or hell."

"But why can't her parents see her? Why can't anyone see her? But everyone can see you?" Slenderman continued.

"Probably because the spirit didn't keep her alive for them... They probably kept her alive for us... I would assume. When... Be- I mean my spirit kept me alive, he kept me alive so I can kill..." Jeff said... Slenderman looked over at Prudence and walked over to her. She was on her knees, her hands were between her legs.

"Prudence.. It's okay... It's time to go..." Slender said, lifting her off the ground. She curled her self in his arms and pressed her face against his chest.

"I just want to go home..." She said referring to the mansion. Slender nodded. He took one last look at everyone. Who was starring at him in confusion. They did not see her. It was as if time had slowed. Slender grabbed Jeff's arm and teleported out of there. As well as all of his proxies.

* * *

Slender placed Prudence in her bed and smiled, watching her sleep. Her fingers still entwined with his. He kissed her neck and whispered, "Never leave me again... And I will never let anything happen to you. I love you, My dear Prudence..." He tucked her in and sat at the edge of her bed.

He felt Jeff's presence enter the room.

"Jeff..." Slender began...

"Who was the spirit that you loved? Who was the one who kept you alive?" Slender asked.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. Well review and read and tell me what you think... Perhaps this is not the end of this story... Perhaps there is more to come...**

**Keep checking to see if I have updated and shit and I will keep you posted. I am not saying that I will continue this story. But it's a definite maybe. I will post a schedule of my update on my profile. So thank you so much to those who loved this story. I love you guys, peace! :)**


	28. Introduction to part 2

**A/N: Hello friends. If you are here because I told you I was writing more in What it Tastes Like... Then Welcome back. Even though this is in the same "book" but it isn't the same story, I wanted to continue this story. Only reason why I am not going to waste my time creating a second part on a separate book format is because I seen that doesn't have much success in reviews and such. So I decided to just make this book extra longer. Hope you enjoy this. Please review. It helps to know what you think.**

**P.S. This part will be better written and planned out. I know I am straying a bit from the actual Creepypastas. I decided to write a bit of my own stuff in the story... Like the whole spirit thing.**

* * *

**New Description: **Prudence has once again found herself almost dead. What with taking the poison and pretty much saving Jeff's and Slenderman's existence. She was brought back to life by two unlikely spirits who have moved on into Heaven. But there were consequences for bringing her back, and that being she would have to live eternity invisible to normal human being's eyes. The only one's who can see her are immortals, or those whom can see spirits. What about Jeff? Who gave Jeff the ability to be immortal? Maybe a past lover? Or perhaps an angel or demon? Who ever it was, Jeff doesn't seem to want to admit anything from his past. No matter how much Slenderman begs.

As the puzzle unravels, so does the love hate relationship between Slenderman and Jeff, as well as Jeff and a certain proxy who was ordered to "babysit" Jeff for Slenderman. As Jeff figures out who he is and what he wants and who he loves. Slenderman is occupied with Prudence and her suddenly changing behavior. What would happen when Slenderman becomes to engrossed with the fact that she almost was ripped from his grasp? Will Slender grow too attached? Read on and find out!


	29. Chapter 1 of part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I promise I will be more quick to upload. Please review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: _His_ Greatest Treasure**

May had come and gone and soon came a wistful summer. Where the nights were short and the days were long. The most beautiful nights were spent in the garden on the bench swing, making out constellations and watching for shooting stars. Her head would rest comfortably against his oddly warm chest as it went in and out as he breathed gently. And when she fell asleep, he would wrap her in a soft blanket and carry her into her bedroom, tuck her in and kissed her good-night. Lovely nights like this made Slenderman internally grateful to those spirits who let her live.

As he watched the petite Prudence fall into a deep slumber, he couldn't help but remember the day she almost slipped away from him. It almost gave him a panic attack watching her sleep like that now. No matter how much he loved watching her sleep in the past, this time was different. It gave unwanted nostalgia. As Slender tried his best to shake the eerie feeling away, he stood up at his best and carefully left the room. Only leaving the door open a crack to let in some light. The past few weeks she has woken up in utter terror; screaming and lashing out. Slenderman could not pinpoint the exact reason his beloved was having said night terrors. Should he come in with warm milk and sing her to sleep her favorite song; _Dear Prudence. _It sometimes took hours to get her to calm down. She would never tell him the reason being for her sudden change in behavior. Instead she would hypervenalate into Slender's stomach, gripping him tightly with her small hands. Slender knew how to calm her at best; of course singing and she absolutely adored it when he would play with her hair.

But lately things have been a little off. She would often sit in the dining room counter staring out the window. Her knees would be curled in on her chest and her head slunk down on her knees. She sometimes would listen to the radio for school announcements for some odd reason.

"Good morning, Prudence. I made you some cookies," Slender said to her one early morning. She scooted over away from the window to which she was perched by on the counter and tried her best to put on a happy face. Her eyes close and she smiles up at her master, letting her legs swing.

"Thank you, Slender," she said in a perky voice. Slender could tell it was all an act so he wouldn't have to worry about her. The radio was on and a familiar song played. She happily hummed to the music and nibbled on a cookie. Slender watched her as she acted unbelievably cute as she always did. When the song was finished an announcement beamed from the round speakers of the gray radio. The announcement certainly caught Prudence's attention.

"Prom for Lake Forte High School this weekend. It's definitely a night for love and music. Boys grab your date and dance with her!" The radio speaker announced. Prudence sighed right after. Her eyes wandering to the window. She stopped kicking her legs and moved her hands from behind her to in between her legs. She looked to be almost in a melancholia state.

"Prom... Heh... Is so over rated," She lied with almost a sigh. Slender tilted his head and began to walk over to the window. His long slender arms reach to unlock them and opened them, making a _creeeekkk _sound that echoed against the large walls of the mansion. Letting in a ray of warm sunshine that kissed Prudence's cheek, almost instantly making her feeling and look a little better.

_Prom huh? Interesting. _Slenderman thought.

"What a silly tradition for high schools," Prudence continue.

"I'm sorry for asking... But what exactly is 'prom'," Slender asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He moved in front of Prudence and placed his hands on hers. She looked away from him and out the window at some birds who perched on a rose-bush just outside.

"Prom is like a party held at a high school in either a gym or auditorium. Almost every high school in America has one annually. It's like a ball," She explained.

"Ball?"

"Yeah, A dance if you will. Usually you go with a date of your choosing and you dance with him or her. Music is played and you usually dress nice," Prudence said, patting her white dress down as she spoke. She was wearing something nice today, Slender so gratefully asked a proxy to fetch her a dress she's been wanting for a while. It was a white one that made her look angelic in a way. Today she was wearing a white bow in her hair as well. She hoped Slender would take notice of it, and of course he did. He always found her absolutely breath-taking. No matter what she wore. Whether it was just a long old Tee shirt for bed or her proxy "uniform" which is just a grey jean and leather jacket, a mask and tattered black skinny jeans.

"It's suppose to be the perfect night, where the girl feels like a princess. And she's with her perfect prince..." Prudence sighed. Slender looked down at her with much curtosy. "I never went to prom. No one asked me... So, I just stayed home. All the guys at my school either ignored me or teased me about not being pretty enough for them..." She looked to almost shed a tear, but stopped herself and perked up.

"But it's okay, I don't even know how to dance, heh heh!" She said smiling. Her shoulders perk up to her ears and she titled her head with a large smile.

Slender was token back by this. _But... Prudence... You're absolutely beautiful. If only I can make you feel like that night when I played the piano for you... I can make you feel like a princess. _He thought. A constant memory that ever so greatly illuminated his brain. That memory being the day he played the piano for Prudence. How she constantly smiled and how they shared a passionate kiss. That day... was the perfect of all he's had with her. If he could make her feel the way she did then, maybe... Just maybe...

Slender slowly began to lift Prudence off the counter. Her hands go up slightly, allowing her master to handle her like a doll. She did not move her eyes from Slender's indents. She watched as a petite mouth appeared on Slender's face. "Sweetie, can I try something with you?" Slender asked.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked her politely. He was holding onto on of her hands gently in his.

"D-Dance?! But I don't know how to dance!" Prudence protested.

"Then I will teach you, trust me," Slender said with confidence.

"I-I'm not so sure about this."

"Nonsense, have I ever lied to you before?"

"Y-Yes," Prudence answered truthfully. Slender let out a friendly chuckle in response and lifter her onto his feet, shrinking himself to at least 6 foot. Prudence began to flush in her cheeks as she felt Slender's hand on her waist. He entwined his fingers in hers and gently kissed her hand.

"It's as easy as counting to three. Just keep in time with my feet to the beat," Slender had said, his hands gently moving a little lower on Prudence's hips, making her shiver with delight. They moved gently across the room.

_1-2-3 _Prudence sang to herself as she watched her's and Slender's feet glide. She was nervous and did not know a thing about dancing. But the joy she felt drowned out her nerves and she began to have fun. That was until she started tripping on her own feet and stepping on Slender's. That was when he lifted her off her feet and placed her on his. She blushed slightly and looks up at him with a soft smile that would make any boy fall for.

"Master, we found Jeff!" interrupted a proxy. Slender stopped holding Prudence. Who slumped over with disappointment. All of her moments like this were always ruined by a proxy who just has bad news.

"Where was he?!" Slenderman beamed with anticipation. Prudence sprinted on her toes to catch up with Slender. When she did she softly grabbed his hand and entwined it with hers.

"We found him drunken and passed out. We suspected that someone dropped a roofie in his drink... His clothes were ripped and covered in blood. He was practically naked. We are afraid of going into further details on what might have happened to him..." Said the proxy awkwardly itching the back of his neck. His mask was a tad bit escue.

"Bring him to me..." Slender demanded.

After the night Slenderman got Prudence back and asked him who he loved, Jeff threw a bit of a fit and ran away. As if he was very sensitive about the subject. They haven't seen him for months or heard of him. Slender, being the overly protective entity he was, ordered three proxies to search for him. So hearing the news that Jeff was found still breathing gave Slenderman a pang of happiness and relief. Even more so for Prudence, who looked up to Jeff for his strength. Since it's been almost a year since the three of them have become close. Jeff would have been nineteen by now. Prudence just turned seventeen, well her age, considering both Jeff and Prudence could not age physically.

Slenderman lead Prudence to where ever his proxy went, who lead them to Jeff. When they reached him he was being carried by a strong muscular proxy who's mask was on top of his head.

"Undress him and take him to the bath. I will cleanse and treat his wounds. Take Prudence to the piano room," He said to the muscular proxy, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Stop please it hurts!" Jeff screamed and kicked, but Slender pinned him down into the water with his tentacles while he used his hands to gently rub antibacterial soup on his wounds. Jeff was stripped down naked. Seeing Jeff so vulnerable made Slender cringe. Jeff should never seem so weak, it is unnatural. Jeff squirmed and cried as Slender continue to bathe.

"Hold still or you'll just get hurt more," Slender ordered. When Jeff didn't listen that's when Slender began to gently rub Jeff's forehead, causing him to calm down. His eyes close slightly and Slender covered Jeff's mouth with a tentacle.

When he was finished he threw Jeff a towel and offered to take Jeff to Prudence's room.

"Of course he can borrow my bed for the night!" Prudence said with a cute smile and nod. Jeff slowly walked over to her, his eyes looking directly in hers. "I can just sleep on the couc-"

"-No, I want someone to sleep with..." Jeff said with a frown. Prudence looked over at Slender who nodded gratefully.

Jeff wrapped his arms Prudence and told her he was sorry.

"It's okay, I swear," she said into his neck that smelled of fruits from the bath he was given by Slender.

That night Jeff was curled in Prudence'a back. She had to turn around a few times to hug him because he would start to get nightmares. He would often speak a name in his sleep. That name being _Ben..._


	30. Chapter 2:2

**Chapter 2: Jeff and a_ Proxy_**

The morning sang like a song; so beautiful and bright. The sun was like a stage light, putting Prudence in the spot light as she woke up to a stretch and a yawn. She turned her head around to see that Jeff was gone. "J-Jeff?" She whispered. What she did not know was Jeff had tried to run away. She stands herself off the bed and runs out of the room.

Jeff's feet were bare and as he ran against the hard concrete ground his feet scraped, leaving a trail of blood as he went.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Called an unfamiliar voice behind him. He did not turn around, instead he stopped running. His eyes shift to the ground in anger.

"If you are one of those airheaded proxies of _His, _I am not interested! Leave me alone..." Jeff demanded.

"But... You have to stay..." Said the proxy gently. He sounded younger than the rest of them. His voice was somewhat more softer. Jeff still did not turn around.

"And why should I?" Jeff asked, making fists.

"Because you matter..." Was all the proxy said before Jeff decided to turn around and face him.

The proxy wasn't that tall, in fact he looked weaker than the others. Somewhat more childish. He was not an adult like the others were. The proxy wore a thin gray and white striped hoodie with tattered black skinny jeans and converse. He was gripping at the back of his neck as if he were nervous. The proxy's mask was all white and resembled that of a perfect porcelain face. His hoodie was on, so it was hard to tell the color of his hair.

"Aha... Haha... HAHAHAHAHA! That's just a load of bullshit!" Jeff said historically. The proxy stood still and calm, like a robot. For some reason the proxy reminded him so much of Slender. Maybe it was because he was so calm. Maybe it was because he was so still and seemed angelic in a way. Whatever it was, Jeff did not get fooled by the proxy's persistence.

"Don't be an idiot, Jeff... Listen to your new guardian angel. Hahaha!" Said Slender just a few feet behind his proxy.

"A-Ange- Are you shittin' me?! I don't need one. Thanks for your concern. But I'm a big boy now..." Jeff said crossing his arms and smiling as always. Somewhat charming actually.

"Jeff... Don't test my patience. You need one. You have been raped, tossed out like garbage, chased, almost killed... And I don't think we can handle the stress of losing you to such crimes... Think about Prudence... You and her are the same... In many ways... If you want to continue seeing her... Then listen to my proxy... Listen to me," Slenderman said.

Jeff shook his head in disagreement. "How can I trust something without a positive face... How can I trust someone who hides his identity? How can I trust a girl... Who tried to kill herself out of stupidity for ugly monsters? I think it's all a lie-"

"JEFF! You listen to me and you listen closely... If you don't stop your idiocy right now I will-"

"What's going on?" Came an even more gentle voice from the distance. There she was, the angel everyone is fighting over. The girl in the spotlight. The proxy kept his composure, not moving from under Slender's height. Jeff stepped back. His eyes went wider.

"Nothing, angel, go back home..." Jeff said. Slender grabbed her hand and pulled her in front of him. In the process he grabbed her chin with one hand and lifted her face up. She was facing Jeff in a manner that made him cringe. Slender hand her head tilted back and her body in an uncomfortable position. She didn't understand why he was treating her this way. The proxy stepped away and watched as Slender twisted Prudence arm behind her back.

"LOOK AT HER!" Slender said in a monstrous robotic tone. His pale "face" grew a monstrous mouth. Prudence squirmed and closed her eyes.

"Sl-Slender?" She whispered. Jeff's brow creased in a sympathetic expression, but turned away.

Slender's tentacles moved out in anger and they twisted around Prudence's body, pulling her up, bending her back. She was scared and confused. She knew Slender could get angry and she knew what he could do when he did become angry like that.

"LOOK AT HER, JEFF! Would you disrespect her?! After what she has done for all of us including my proxies! Even after that you will still have the decency to bad mouth her courage. You say you don't care?!" Yelled Slenderman. He squeezed her tighter. The proxy stood watch. He bit his lip.

"Slender... You will hurt her..." coaxed the proxy.

"LOOK AT HER! You will just stand there and watch me hurt her?!" Slender said. He wasn't making sense. He would never do something like that to his beloved Prudence.

Jeff watched in utter terror as Prudence was being used as a torture weapon for him. "STOP! Slender stop!" Jeff begged. Slender loosened his grip and pulled Prudence to his chest.

"Stop, just stop! I am so sorry. I am sorry Prudence okay?! I am sorry I ran away I am sorry I treated any of you with disrespect! Just let her fucking go!" Jeff said in anger. Slender shook himself... Realizing what he was doing. Anger has blinded him and he let it rule his emotions... He should have never did that... He gently placed Prudence on the ground and she fell to her knees, gasping for a breath. The proxy ran over to her and helped her up, holding her hands gently.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yes... It's okay... I know he didn't mean it..." She said with a weary smile.

Slender placed his hands on his face and side. "I just needed you to see her... I just needed to see if you still cared..." Slender said helplessly.

"I've always cared... You idiot..." Jeff said angrily.

* * *

After a couple of hours in silence, Slender left with Prudence in his arms. Promising her it was the last time he will ever smother her like that again. The day progressed into a closing. A day of life is like a play on stage... The rising of the sun is the curtains and people cheering... The setting of the sun and the coming of the moon is the ending and closing of the curtains.

"Though anger can tame the monster... The monster must tame the anger. For if the anger tames the monster... The monster will lose and become evil... But if the monster can tame the anger the anger will lose," Spoke the proxy to himself. He stood in a tree watching the sun set. His hands gripping his chest, remembering Slender's anger and remembering Jeff's. Watching the poor girl be their regular toy was sickening to him. That's all Prudence was anyway. Jeff and Slender were fighting over the same toy. Who will weaken her... Who will strengthen her? Of course, as Slenderman's proxy he was given a set of demands and rules... Never disrespect his master... Or the elder Proxies. Never question his master or his elder proxies. Never reveal your identity to outsiders... Never speak to normal human beings. The proxy crouched on his tip toes. His arms still hugged his stomach. Being the youngest of all the male proxies means being the victim. The name he was given could not be a more perfect one. May... He was named May by Slenderman for being as lovely as the month... He never knew if Slenderman actually cared for him... He remembered he was orphaned as a small child... He knew he had ran away from the orphanage... He knew Slenderman found him and took him in...

Before that, May lived in an orphanage for gifted children. Intelligent, children. He was intelligent alright... In logic and in knowing about the stars and the constellations. He knew about the studies of Tibet and their meditation practices and adored learning about Egyptian history as well as Indians of North America. He knew about ghosts and spirits. He knew about entities and meditation to talk to spirits. He was a fair skinned eighteen year old boy with oddly colored hair. The color of the silver moon at night. Even though he had silver colored hair, he did not let it bother him too much when he was teased for looking too much like an actual guardian angel. His skin even was pale, almost gray. He has a faint accent that can become rather noticeable from time to time.

Slenderman was interested in making May his proxy from the time he lived in that orphanage to the time he ran away. Even though May is not the strongest of the proxies... He is the smartest... He isn't very good at reading people's emotions, but he is good and manipulating them... Making people scared or tricking them...

May still sat in the tree, the sun had long past set and he still was thinking over being Jeff's new "guardian."

Just as he watched the stars present themselves he heard rustling below him. He didn't know what to think at first, maybe a squirrel? Suddenly he seen a white blur climb up after him. He stood still, grabbing a knife out of his pant's pocket, preparing for a fight...

Jeff grabbed branch after branch, trying to run from those damn proxies who were chasing after him. "Can't I have a moment alone?" he murmured to himself. Just as he grabbed onto the next branch he felt it move a more than it should have. He looked up to see a glowing face look down at him. He jumped slightly and flipped himself to a branch directly in front of his opponent. Jeff studied the person in front of him... It took him a while to realize that the person in front of him was the proxy who was suppose to be his "guardian." Now that he could finally see the proxy's face and hair, his breath was almost token away. The proxy had white hair, a bit choppy. He looked like one of those emo kids. Though he had some oddities, the proxy did in fact look quite angelic in many ways. He was androgynous though... Which only added to his look. The proxy's purplish, petite lips pursed as he held the knife tighter and close to his face. His not too small not to big nose wiggled as he took in a deep breath. Jeff sneered and moaned under his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked angry. The proxy shook his head.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

"Don't be a smart ass..." Jeff insulted, grabbing his knife as well.

"I won't tell them where you are if you put your knife down and come with me..." Said the proxy.

"How can I trust you? I don't know your name..."

"It's May..." He said without losing posture...

"May..." Jeff repeated...


	31. Chapter 3:2

**A/N: I have a few thoughts on Jeff right now. I know he's had a tiny thing going with Slender... And there's this talk with Ben... (Yes... Ben...) And now this proxy character... At first I never intended for Jeff to be gay... I in fact intended Jeff, Prudence and Slender to be a sort of Love triangle... But I thought... But Jeff sort of is alone... And I can't stand the pairings fans put with him... (So why not add something for the LGBT supporters! Even a bad ass mother fucker like Jeff isn't afraid to show hi true colors!) **

**Just clearing some confusion... If you don't like... Don't read... But if you do... Please review as well! Thank you! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Like a Robot...**

"May..." Jeff repeated. His brow creasing in anger. His chest ached in unison of his heart and as far as awkward moments went... This was by far one of the most.

"Can you trust me?" Asked the silver-haired boy, who's obvious patience was running dry. Jeff squinted... Or tried to as he seen the delirious proxies that were chasing him helpless wandered back to the mansion.

"I.. Don't know... But if you take me back... I will kill you and won't shed an ounce of guilt. I swear to it," Jeff asserted. The proxy stood up straight, placing his knife in his pocket. He held out his hands towards Jeff as a sort of peace-offering. He titled his head to one side, (instantly reminded Jeff of Slender) and smiled with eyes shut.

"I believe you... It's okay," the proxy agreed. Of course Jeff didn't know what to think, it was sort of odd how this kid was able to convince him so quickly. But for some reason Jeff trusted him... It could be his gentle grey colored eyes that came off too friendly. Perhaps it was because the proxy looked odd enough androgynous that he came of a bit floaty? Whatever the reason, Jeff took those hands within his... Which soon became an instant life changer for Jeff. For if he did not take the proxy's hand... Well.. Who knows...

* * *

"It's such a lovely night," Prudence had said to herself. She fixed herself some tea and sat outside watching for shooting stars, hoping to catch the slightest glimpse of one. She tried to forget Slenderman's sudden outrage... But it didn't seem to erase from her memory. She still watched the sky, hoping something fascinating came into view... That's when she saw a couple of figures emerge from the distance. To her surprise it was Jeff and May.

"Jeff?" Prudence called. She went after the both of them, but she felt something stop her. A warm hand clamping on her shoulder.

"Jeff has been a bad boy again, darling. Do not reward him..." Slender whispered to her. Prudence bit her lip and kept her eyes forward not knowing what to expect.

"He is okay, Master," May said stiffly. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I've been okay... I should have a bit more freedom you know... I am nineteen..." Jeff scoffed. His hands were clenched in fists so tight his knuckles turned whiter than his face.

"Thank you, May. Please take Jeff inside. Show him his new room..." Slender said.

"New... Room? I don't really sleep-"

"Jeff I know you sleep, you're just to much of a pussy to admit your weak when it comes to such a subject... Follow May. You guys will be sharing a room," Slender mocked.

"Sharing a room?! With this guy? Hell no!"

"Go on May," Slender said guiding his hand towards the door. May bowed and clenched onto Jeff's hand. Jeff shivered and looked over at May whose eyes did not even move from his destination. He was as stiff as a board. As emotionless as a robot. It was almost scary to see someone this perfect. If perfection exists... May sure was perfection.

As they walked up the spiral stair case, past the piano room and past Prudence's room, they came across a fairly large bedroom with two beds facing opposite of each other. A window curved window that held a cushioned bench underneath sat in between the two beds. There were was an alarm clock on a desk near one of the beds. Pictures of art hung around the room. There was a telephone as well as a small TV on a table near the door. There was a closet big enough to hold a dresser. A mirror hung on both the closet door and entrance.

Jeff walked in and crossed his arms. His eyes intent on May who walked in after him. "Now that we're alone..." Jeff began, slowly walk toward the door and shutting it... "I can finally unmask the perfection you portray, May... And find your weaknesses..."

May was unphased by Jeff's intimidation attempt. He stood there just a yard from Jeff, not blinking, not moving, not saying a word. Just staring. In fact Jeff was intrigued by this. He let show his famous smile that would frighten anyone. But still it did not phase him. May was completely still... Jeff moved closer. May just stood there. Jeff took out his knife. May was silent. Jeff crept across the floor like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse. May did not blink. Jeff laughed psychically, and May still would not show any sign of reaction.

That was before May slowly opened his mouth and spoke, "Jeff... I do not fear you. I do not fear much of anything. If I were to be afraid I would not be standing here. If I hated you, I would be ready to fight... But I do not hate you... But I do not particularly like you. I was given a set of orders. I promised those orders would be kept. I swore to Master I would not give you the emotions you long for. Instead... I will obey him, and watch you; protect you, keep you from harming yourself... If you want to break me... Do the best you can... Because no matter what you do... I will not be phased. I also know you consider me to be perfection... And I know you will not kill perfection... For you've been seeking it for so long..." May explained, referring to himself as perfection.


	32. Chapter 4:2

**A/N: **Holy shit I haven't posted for months. Time to get writing...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Another Killer**

_"If a world such as this were to rot in a day, the majority of the world's population would be in a state of panic. This panic is categorized as paranoia. If this world were to be in said state... would that be the apocalypse?" _Questioned May, his eyes shifting up at his master who did not make a sound.

"The apocalypse is a fantasy every human seems to worry about. It's a form of thought being that of worst-case-scenario..." Slender answered. May's intelligence is intriguing but how does he cope with being perfection. The dark corrodes them with silence. The silence wasn't too unbearable, even though it lasted for a good twenty minutes. It was almost overwhelming for May. Who only wished to be excepted as the autistic child he was. Yes. He indeed was autistic. No child his age should be referred to as a "robot." He in fact came off as asexual and androgynous. Intelligent and the definition of _perfection. _

Slender thought for a long while. His mind filled with different scenarios and explanations as to why BOTH May and Prudence were so... _Different... _What could it possibly be? If Slender was real as well as all these monstrous happenings... Then... "A fairy..." Slender broke the everlasting silence. May, who never gets scared shook a little.

"F-Fairy?" May stuttered... Who never stuttered.

"Nothing, my sweet child..." Slender said silently. He placed a hand on May's shoulder who only shrugged it off slightly.

Slender continued to think. _I've noticed Prudence's behavior has changed. She's acting more like May. Even though they don't really communicate with each other. May does not go near sunshine. He is constantly afraid of making the decision to go near any human being or light for that matter. Prudence has been leaving lights off and never comes out side to tend to her garden any more. _

Although Slender's accusations could be incorrect and/or invalid. He still kept making assumptions that May in fact could be-

"We have to go..." May whispered under his breath.

"What is it?" Slender asked clueless. The sound of rustling and barking came from the distance. The sound of police sirens were growing more weary.

"I hear... A dog..." Slender said.

* * *

Jeff stood on a roof top. His eyes narrowing to a boy who stammered inside the alley just below.

"I'm sorry! I tried to show them! They wouldn't believe me!" Pleaded the boy. Jeff cocked his head to one side. The boy peaking interest of near insanity.

A bark came from the distance. The boy shook and sputtered at the noise. Jeff carefully skidded from one roof to another to get a better look at his awaiting victim.

"Calm down, boy. Soon I will end your sanity," whispered Jeff.

Another bark roared through the wind. The boy was holding a shitty phone in his hand and looked down at the screen, screaming, "ITS COMING ITS COMING!"

Jeff pulled out his rusty blood stained knife. Suddenly, something unexpected happened. A darkened creature came running into the alley. The clouded night sky made it hard to understand what the creature was. It growled and scoffed at the boy who clenched onto the phone for dear life. "Pl-Please... Please leave me alone!" The boy begged and pleaded.

The creature continued to approach the boy slowly. "Spr-" The creature let out a muffled noise. "EAdd.." it continued. "Th-Th...e.."

What was happening could not seem more insane. "Word..." Jeff became even more intrigued and yet seemingly annoyed. That was _HIS _victim. Not that ugly beast's. Jeff gave it a second thought to rush down there and save his victim just so he can kill him himself. But the creature gave off a vibe that made Jeff... A bit creeped out.

"RUFF RUFF!" The creature barked. Was it... Was it a dog? Of course it was! The dog came into the light from a dim street lamp. The sight was terrifying. The poor thing looked possessed and demonic. Giving off a blood-red coat and sharp grinning teeth. The fur was so ruffled and caked in what appeared to be dried blood it almost didn't even look real. It looked to be only seen in nightmares. The boy curled onto the floor, praying to be accepted into heaven's gates and he awaited his death. In a matter of moments the dog stepped out of the light and rushed at the boy. Tearing him limb from limb. The screams of the boy were so excruciatingly loud people began to freak out and call the cops. Not a second too soon the creature dog looked up at Jeff who sat just above him. The eyes of the dog made Jeff cringe, but Jeff did not cower. Instead he kept his smile wide.

"_Good doggie..."_ Jeff whispered. The dog began to whine and beg with his eyes. He seemed almost ashamed of what he did. Jeff looked up and seen the lights of the police cars. The dog began to look less terrifying and more like an actual dog. The color of the dogs coat became less of a blood-red and more grey. It was more easy to identify what kind of dog it was.

"Run... They'll get you..." Jeff coaxed the dog, who actually gave off a nod and stumbled away. Barking and yelping for help. As he did... Jeff smiled, jumping off the building and landing near the remains of the dead child. He looked down and noticed the phone was still intact in the boys fingers. He pried it from him and looked at the screen. A picture that would offend anyone was cropped in place... "What a beautiful husky..." Jeff said, letting out a small chuckle.

* * *

Prudence looked out the window, her eyes focusing on the forest just beyond her garden. The sound of expecting police sirens and barking still rang through the night. Her eyes began to water, her face began to grow red and grew puffy. She felt nauseous and somewhat dizzy. The barking grew louder and louder.

_Ruff... Ruff... RUFF... **RUFF! **_

Prudence lied herself down on the bed. The room was spinning uncontrollably. Her eyes sight grew blurry. That's when everything went black...

Suddenly the feel of a warm body pressed against her stomach woke her from her corroded dreamlike state. She looked up to see two beautiful ocean blue eyes staring down at her. Freaking out just a bit she scooted up and propped her head on the head-board of her bed. The sound of two heart beats sank in the air and instantly she realized what was occupying her stomach. A beautiful grey husky.

"H-How did you get in here?" Prudence whispered. The dog sat up and majestically pointed its head towards the window. Prudence seen it had been left open. But she distinctively remembered shutting it.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Prudence continued to badger the dog as if it could understand. The dog whined and began to cower as if it were to be punished. Prudence carefully petted the dog's neck and felt something dry and crusty in the dog's fur. Moving up the dog's neck to its muzzle there was the same brown crusty substance.

"Is-Is that blood?" Prudence asked. The dog shut its eyes and almost looked to be nodding. Prudence stood up fast and looked suspiciously at the dog on her bed.

"Say hello to my new pet, Pru..." Jeff said just beyond the window. Her eyes shifting to the white skinned, carved smiled boy in her window.

"New pet?! What the hell, Jeff?!" Prudence said in a huff.

"Yeah, I think he can help me with this whole... Er... Insane thing you know?!" Jeff said overly enthusiastic. He pulled out a phone and jumped in Prudence's window. "I have to show you something though... I found this dog... Um... with a boy... Um... her actually was killing the boy-"

"Killing the boy?!" Prudence panicked. "This dog was killing someone?!" She jumped back as far as she could and ran to the farthest corner of the room.

"Relax, kid. He's harmless now. I think..."

"You think?! No you obviously don't if you let an insane killer in the house?!"

"Hey now, you let me in the house," Jeff said with a slight chuckle and shrug. "Besides that... This dog is different. it's special like Slender and I. He can change..."

"Ch-Change?"

"Yeah. I saw it happen. The boy he was hassling was holding this phone. On the screen was a picture you need to see..." Jeff said walking over to Prudence calmly. He lifted the phone closer to where she could see.

"It's a picture of a deranged dog in red lighting. See how demonic and creepy it looks. Well.. It's not just the lighting of this picture. it's really what this dog can look like. The boy was holding this phone and before the dog attacked him, he said, _'I'm sorry! I tried to show them! They wouldn't believe me_!'"

"Stop, Jeff!" Prudence begged. Her eyes watering.

"I'm not trying to scare you, Angel. I swear!" Jeff promised, holding her hand to his chest.

"Prudence?" Came a call from Slender just beyond her bedroom door. Prudence and Jeff gave each other heavy glances.

"I have to show Slend-"

"Prudence no!" Jeff said, quickly placing a hand over her mouth. "We cannot show Slender... He must not know of Smile..."

"_Smile? _You named it?!" Prudence said angrily.

"No... Actually the picture on the phone had a text named, _ ._ It just came natural you know?" Jeff said with pleading eyes.

"Prudence, are you awake sweetie?" Slender asked through the door.

"Please, Pru. Help me hide him," Jeff begged. Prudence rolled her eyes and carefully walked over to the dog, who wagged its tale and began licking her face.

"Just a minute!" Prudence shouted. Jeff jumped for joy and ran to the dog. Kissing its head and petting it.

"I'll be back for you, Smile. I promise!" Jeff said. Prudence smiled at Jeff's behavior towards this animal.

"Go! Before he barges in," Prudence said to Jeff. Jeff wrapped his arms around Prudence and thanked her a million times before jumping out the window. Prudence hid the dog in her closet and hushed it a few times before letting slender in.

"I need to talk to you," Slender said with much tension.

"What is it, hon?" Prudence said, acting a little too suspicious.

"There's a new monster loose near here... You must not let it near you.." Slender said sincerely. Prudence gulped.


End file.
